A simple what if?
by Lost Star
Summary: Chapter 46 up^^ Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends for five years, starting when he went through the well at the age of ten, when Kagome gets pulled through herself, everything changes sorry if a few chapters are a bit short
1. Prolouge

Authors note: HIIIIII, this is my first fanfiction ever, so dont get too mad if it has errors ^^. any comments are appreciated. I am lazy so if you want to see more stories give me encoragements, I feel resposible to my readers. ^_^ if any.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
My mother died when i was six  
  
The 10 year old Hanyou ran through the forest, panting heavily, he looked wildly around, trying to find a place to hide. The forest was oddly quiet.  
  
I dont remember my Father that well  
  
He was running from another yuokai, one who he had managed to piss off greatly. That wouldn't be much of a problem, but the youkai was strong, and unfortunatly VERY pissed, and had been chasing him for the past few days. He was tired, no far more than that, he was almost dead on his feet.  
  
Feh, im getting all sentimental  
  
Looking franticly he saw the well, with luck the yuokai would pass right by. It wasn't much but it was his last bet. He couldn't run much more. So he jumped and hoped.  
  
So when I dropped into the well I wanted somplace safe  
  
As he fell somthing strange happened, somthing far more disturbing than what he expected. Sort of like falling into a mire or walking through jello.  
  
or maybe it was somthing different  
  
When he hit the bottom, disorentated and confused he was frantic, and jumped out.  
  
maybe it was my soul, lonely as it was keening for something  
  
It was a wooden house, and it seemed deserted. To tired to ponder he determained there were no real dangers and curled up in a corner trying to rest.  
  
and something responded  
  
He didn't notice the little girl who had seen him, or the way her eyes widened. as she crept up to feel his ears.  
  
for that though i will never admit it I am glad  
  
He leaned into the hand, as she giggled at his soft sigh at scratched his ear. He slept deeply, trouble may come later, but for now he was at peace, and maybe finally...  
  
Happy  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Hope you liked review or email, your choice ^^ 


	2. Kagome's First Encounter

^^ I will try to make these chapter longer, and sorry if the format is still off, it is a pain to get this to work correctly if you have no clue how to do it. :-) I decided to get a real chapter going right away. _________________________________________  
  
It was late, the skys were dark and the sounds of the city were becoming muted. The shrine was quiet after a long day. The breazes of wind simplycooled down the surrounding atmoshpere, and one would think that the inhabitants would be asleep.  
  
However the was one child awake sitting outside and thinking. She was quiet and her thoughts should not have been one to trouble one so young.  
  
' I should be happy today I am ten.'  
  
Kagome was outside, her family was asleep. Her father had not come to her party, and she was sad. The only thing that her mother would say was that he would be away for a long time. She didn't know why but she felt sad, maybe it was because her mom had been crying earlier.  
  
'Why is she crying, he is coming back right?'  
  
Kagome didn't know, and tried to think of happy thoughts, like presents!! Yeah thats it! Lets see here she got lots of neat stuff!!! Some pretty clothes, her mom had gotten them for her, they were pink and white and sooo much better than the school uniforms. When got them she gave her mom a hug, they were wonderfull. Her friends had given her some dolls, she couldnt wait to try them out either. Then there was a cake, covered in icing, her FAVORITE too.  
  
'But nothing from dad..'  
  
She was getting close to crying, and one shouldn't do that on one's birthday. Then she spotted Buyo, the lazy cat was going into the well house.  
  
'Silly little kitty, I wonder what he thinks he is doing going into there?'  
  
Kagome followed him into the ancient building, the place was decrepit and covered in dust.  
  
' What does he think he is doing in here?'  
  
She found Buyo by the stairs in the shadows, and instead of taking him out she sat next to him, taking him in her lap and petting him, he loved his ears rubbed. His purring was soothing and she was really up too late for her age so she bagan to get sleepy and dozed.  
  
She was woke up later by something panting heavily. Before she could find what it was something jumped out of the well, and she caught a startled gasp.  
  
It was a child not much older than her. His apearence was wild, his eyes wide and brilliant amber sparkling in the moonlight. His hair was silver luminesant and sparkling, and it was topped by two ears twitching madly. He was in a red robe, loose and dirty, and he was panting and turning wildly looking for anything. He was beautifull in his own way, even covered in sweat and dirt, a wild untamed sort of it, but beautfull.  
  
Kagome kept quiet, trying not to make a sound and the youth searched the house, apparently seeing nothing, he went in a corner and curled up wimpering softly. Soon falling deep asleep.  
  
After some time wide eyed and shivering slightly Kagome crawled up to him, Buyo had left her lap sometime she was asleep, and tweaked his ears, which twitched slightly.  
  
'They are real!! OOOOO he is SOOOO cute.'  
  
She decided to see if he liked what Buyo did and scratched them lightly, they were damp from sweat but still increadably soft and petable. A slight purr escaped from the boy and he leaned into the hand. This made Kagome absolutly melt as she leaned over him to scratch both ears. However the air was getting chilly and he began to shiver. Not wanting to leave she curled up into him trying to get him warm, responding he curled around hugging her gently and he stopped shivering. Kagome in turn felt warm and sleepy, not minding his sweat, feeling for the first time the entire night, at peace.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
YAY ch 1 is done ^^ I will change the rating later if necessary. The next few chapters will be Kagome and her family, not to mention Inuyasha dealing with the new guest. ^^ NEW Char coming, dont worry his interferance is minimal, but he is gonna have my name ^^ and after writing i have nothing but respect to people who can write 1000 words or more 


	3. Kagome and Inuyasha Sleeping Peacefully

I'M HAPPY i got reviews ^^ thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you :-) ok hmmm now what to do ^^ dont worry i got a plot going, but its probably going to go for awile so keep with me, any ideas are cool too ohh one more thing, my grasp of Japanese culture is horrible, so ill just use what i know i cant get wrong, just tell me if there is anything that would be apropriate  
  
___________________________________  
  
It was dawn, a few birds were chirping and the shrine was bathed in light. Kagome still sleepy buried her face into her new friend, completely forgetting that her parent had no idea where she was. Both youths hid thier faces in each other to keep away from the sun and slept on.  
  
Unfortunatly Mrs Higurashi did not have the same peace. She had woken up to cook breakfast, but had decided to check on her children. Souta was asleep, he was young yet, but he would sleep till noon if you let him. However Kagome was not in her room. This worried Mrs Higurashi, so she checked the other rooms, no luck. Now she was getting frantic, and she woke up her father to get his help.  
  
They scoured the house and the surrounding grounds, getting more fearfull by the second, until Jii-chan found the door for the well house open. Calling Mrs Higurashi over he looked into the house and saw his grandaughter sleeping with someone else, rather peeved that his daughter had not thought to look there earlier he decided to let her deal with it and go get himself some well deserved sleep. Completly missing the other person sleeping inside the house.  
  
Mrs Higurashi was relieved, she went to the well house to look in on her daughter. She leaned against the doorway watching her child, and let out an involuntary gasp. There were two children in the well house. Walking quitely up to the two she knelt down and gently spoke Kagome's name.  
  
"Kagome, dear wake up."  
  
Kagome simply gripped her friend closer, he responded the same way. Mrs Higurashi smiled, she really didn't want to spoil the scene since they seemed so comfortable, however the scruffy boy clinging to her daughter looked really strange and she needed some answers. She looked closer at the boy.  
  
He was scruffy, skinny, and utterly wild looking. He also was rather dirty and needed a bath. However as she examened him she realized that he was quite unusual. The dog ears were cute and she couldn't resist feeling them to see if they were as soft and as real as they looked, they were. The silver hair was gorgeus and surprisingly clean, compared to the rest of his body.  
  
"Kagome get up." she was a bit more forcefull now.  
  
Kagome squirmed but slowly opened her eyes. Disentangling herself from her new friend she stretched and yawned.  
  
"Morning Mom." still rather drowsy.  
  
Mrs Higurashi smiled at her daughter. "Dear could you tell me who your new friend is?"  
  
"I dunno, he came out of the well all scared and i didn't want him to be alone so I stayed here for the night."  
  
"You didn't get his name?"  
  
"I dont think he saw me" she was slightly embarresed "I was sort of hiding"  
  
Mrs Higurashi simply shook her head, her daughter was almost too trusting sometimes, but in this case she couldn't fault her daughter. The boy was trying to curl nearer to Kagome apparently missing her warmth. He honestly looked so vurnerable that it was heartbreaking.  
  
"Why dont we bring him inside dear, we can get him some food while we try to find his parents."  
  
"Ok Momma I'll stay with him and you can get us some food, we can put him in my bed."  
  
Mrs Higurashi smiled and chuckled as she lifted up the boy who struggled slightly when picked up. He was restless as she carried them inside and up to her room but didn't awaken. When she placed him in the bed he was restless until Kagome sat next to him and rubbed his ears.  
  
"I'm suprised he is still asleep" Mrs Higurashi chuckeld.  
  
"He's soooo cute, can he stay with us Momma?"  
  
"We will see dear, we will see." Mrs Higurashi said as she went down to cook breakfast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Everything was foggy and Inuyasha's thoughts were impossibly slow, the only real thing he had to focus on was a light pleasent sent, and a calm comforting feeling that came with it. He held that emotion and for once as he drifted in his dreams he was calm.  
  
That calm was gone however when the scent left and the nightmares returned.  
  
Jeering shadowed faces of humans raced through his consiousness. The constant taunts the threats, eventually the beatings. HIs past was hauntingly terrible. It was mostly humans who the nightmares were about, the only really nice human he had known was his mother who was dead because of those humans. He had stayed around for a time, it was a sort of home, but he ran later, after they started chasing him. Humans hated him.  
  
However the Yuokai were not exactly good either, but they mostly taunted him, ignored him, only a few would actually attack him, they hated him, but he was beneth them. Occationally he could get some help from them, but it was usually in a deragatory way.  
  
It was little wonder he could rarely sleep well. But the nightmares had little chance to assemble before the comforting sent returned. He began to struggle back to conciousness though, to see what was doing this.  
  
As he slowly began to awake bleary and foggy he felt something rubbing his ears, very pleasent and calming, but he didnt like that when he was conscious, he couldn't be calm he could get hurt that way, he had delt with too much pain because of being calm, it was a weakness.  
  
With that thought he was able to observe his surroundings, still increadably weary, he looked around at the almost mythical place he was in.  
  
"YAY your awake!" came a voice.  
  
Inuyasha sat up slowly focusing on the girl. He noted that it was her scent he smelled. He was still very groggy and weary, so that was probaly why he had less reaction than he should have. He stared at her, totally confused. She just giggled and rubbed his madly twitching ears again, and he found himself relaxing against his will.  
  
"My name is Kagome, What is yours?"  
  
He just crossed his arms turned away and let out a simple "Feh." growling slightly.  
  
Kagome unfazed simply got up on the bed and rubbed both his ears, making him struggle not to simply melt. He finally did relax and let out a sleepy yawn lying back down.  
  
Kagome was just about to give up when she heard his sleppy yawn mumbling somthing.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He turned around and looked into her eyes, those golden eyes held her so firmly.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Whhaaaaaaaa its soooo cutsiee *BLECK* they will start to get less and less frequent as the two grow up, I am trying to get a good plan going so bear with me oh and the more reviews the faster i go ^^ i am actually enjoying this though :) so we can all hope  
  
AGGGGGGGGGGG too much inspiration head going to explode fingers starting to fall off  
  
im ok now ^^ 3 chapters in one day neato 


	4. Breakfast and Life

Thank you for all the reviews ^^ its soooo neato, and as for the spelling errors sorry ^^ somtimes my brain dislikes working correctly, just review or email any mistakes and i will fix them ASAP :) ok i have one thing to say before i start, I HATE SESSXKAGOME fics, i have only seen maybe ONE which i feel would be cool, sorry i had to get that off my chest *shudder*  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Kagome was happy, her new little puppy was half asleep and looking quite happy in her bed. Inuyasha himself wasnt able to sleep with such delicious smells coming from outside the room but had no real energy to get up and seek them out. However the knock woke him up totally and he jerked up and into the corner looking for a way out, startling Kagome.  
  
Kagome suprised tackled him and enveloped him in a hug whispering soothingly.  
  
"Shhh its ok, its ok, its just my mom with some food."  
  
Inuyasha relaxed but remained awake, he was still very weak or he would have struggled harder with Kagome. As it was he just made a few sounds of protest as Kagomes mom came in, staying rather far away from her.  
  
Mrs Higurashi noticed this, and just set the food on the floor.  
  
"Kagome, I think you should stay with him, he doesnt seem to like strangers ok?"  
  
"Ok mom, oh by the way he says his name is Inuyasha."  
  
Mrs Higurashi smiled quitely and left thinking it would be best that Kagome calmed the new guest down. As she left Kagome went over and picked up the food, bringing it over to Inuyasha. He just sniffed at it warily and watched her.  
  
"Come on its good" she encouraged as she ate some herself.  
  
Inuyasha seeing this sat down and picked up the chopsticks akwardly, and proceded to shovel food int his mouth quickly. Kagome simply stared wide eyed as he inhaled.  
  
"Tastes funny." he commented between bites.  
  
"Then why are you eating so much?"  
  
"Cause I'm HUNGY WENCH!!"  
  
"WENCH!?! WHY YOOU..... Wait a minute what does wench mean?"  
  
Startled Inuyasha tried to think. "Ummm i dunno some of the people in the taverns called the girls that."  
  
"Huh?! Then why did you call me that?" Kagome asked confused as through it all he hadn't stoped eating. Realizing that he was gonna eat it all she starting eating her own food.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and said "They didn't seem to like it when they were called that."  
  
He reached for some more food and got engaged in a tug-o-war with Kagome.  
  
"Hey bitch, gimme that."  
  
"You know I do have a name!"  
  
"Oh yeah Ka-go-me, stupid name." he tugged on the bowl, nearly spilling it.  
  
"GRRR what is it with you and those other names?" She tugged back harder.  
  
"You are a bitch, what would you rather I called you something else?" he tugged even harder.  
  
She simply stuck he tounge out "NYAHH, YEAH MY NAME, I dont even know what a bitch is."  
  
"Its a girl like you now GIVE ME THE FOOD!"  
  
Kagome let go, and splatered him al over with food. Watching him furious covered in food she started to giggle.  
  
"OHHHHH isn't my little puppy so CUTTEE"  
  
She giggled even more when he started trying to eat what he was covered in, he blushed but kept eating.  
  
Mrs Higurashi who had just came up had to giggle as well.  
  
"Ok dear why dont you give Inuyasha a bath while I take to your grandfather what we are gonna do with him?"  
  
Inuyasha perked up at this, and what Kagome said.  
  
"Can he stay with us PLLEASSSSE?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha was amazed 'she wants me to stay?!' He was deliriously happy, and a lot of his energy returned with this thought.  
  
"We will see dear, We will see."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"I absolutley FORBID having a Youkai in this house."  
  
"Now father he is only half Youkai, besides the poor thing has nowhere to go."  
  
"The only thing we know about him is what HE told us!"  
  
"FATHER, I don't think you have to worry about him, look at how gently he treats Kagome, hes a little angel with her."  
  
"He GROWLS whenever I get near her."  
  
"Well you aren't exactly the most friendly person around him, he's fine with me, even started calling me mom."  
  
"He called you a bitch, daughter."  
  
Mrs Higurashi smiled at that. The children were sleeping together, and it was late at night, the day had been a long one but the new child seemed to fit right in. The only problem was with her father, he and Inuyasha didn't hit it off well, AT ALL.  
  
"I know that was shocking wasn't it, but he didn't know any better, I talked to him and explained, i think that he will not do that again."  
  
Ji-chan sighed "Daughter, we have no clue how to raise a hanyou, he may end up hurting Kagome."  
  
"I don't think he would do that."  
  
"You are correct at that."  
  
Mrs Higurashi and her father turned at the new voice. The newcomer smiled then said  
  
"My name is Lost Star, and I can help you take care of the boy."  
  
"Another Youkai?"  
  
"In a way."  
  
The two were confused. As he chuckled  
  
"I study Youkai and I can help you with the one in your house, give you some information, and help keep his wild side in check."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lost Star shrugged.  
  
"Good question, I wish i knew the answer."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
HEHEHEHEHE ill try to update every day, if i get a lot of reviews ^^ BLACKMAIL this is the last child scene unfortunatly, cute scenes are fun but i wanna do other types of scenes as well hmmm if you want i can do them at a few other ages as well, but if i get no input ill just skip to 15 


	5. Kagome's Birthday and Thoughts of Past

SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR me + sugar=damaged walls :-) I didn't know that adding a new char would get such a reaction, neato, i may do more of him but for now he is just going to be a mentor of sorts for Inuyasha, i hate new chars becomeing the center of the story, its supposed to be about Inuyasha and co. not my own creations. THANK YOU FOR reviews :-), hmmm dont worry this isnt going to be a long authors note :-) you're here for the fanfic not to see me ramble so onnnn with the story.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
It was night, quite and calm, like that time so long ago. Night was rapidly ascending and the city was again going to sleep. This time like that time however there was a girl still up wandering, and thinking about the past five years. It was her birthday again, and a certain important person was late. This particular party had been fun but the presents had quite frankly, stank.  
  
'ESPECIALLY that mumified water karpa hand' Kagome shuddered thinking about it.  
  
Honestly the only thing that would have brightened her day was Inuyasha being there, it was also sort of his birthday as well. Kagome smiled thinking about the past five years. Not knowing when his own birthday was, they had decided to make it the same day he came to them, he didn't really care though.  
  
'But he was always so nice on my birthday, and we always had the best times. He also always was sad that he couldn't get anything for me.'  
  
Inuyasha had always been to proud to ask for some money to get something and was never satisfied with anything he could make. Kagome didn't mind though, he made it up. Thinking about him lead her to think about the other things that they had done, she couldn't imagine a life without him. Thinking back to one of the more turbulent episodes.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lost Star had proven helpfull in getting Inuyasha under control, but unfortunatly Inuyasha HATED him. The two had hit off worse than Jichan and Inuyasha, with Inyasha growling violently at him whenever he was around, AND attacking him when the two met. They still didn't get along, but he listened to Lost Star, somewhat.  
  
Unfortunatly that didn't help when Kagome had to go back to school. They had manged to delay it for two weeks, but she did need an education, and it would be suspicious if she stayed longer. Unfortunatly Inyashsa didn't want to leave Kagome. Lost Star had to restrain Inuyasha, and in the end the only way that he wouldn't tear up the house while she was gone was to bring him.  
  
Lost Star had come as well to keep an eye on him. It had been a good idea.  
  
Kagome had been ecstatic to show off her new friend. The other children had ecstatic been as well, to touch his ears. The poor boy had been nearly mobbed and then chased around the school yard, he most likely would have attacked the ones who had been chasing him if Lost Star hadn't intervined. He had taken Inuyasha on the roof, suffering several scratches from it.  
  
In the end they had decided to home school the poor boy, and that did work out fairly well, he had even made a few friends, sort of. He really was a rude boy still, but it hadn't been really bad until recently. She loved going home to find him watching out for her, and occasionally he would come and watch her at school.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome smiled, several of the girls who had seen Inuyasha still chased after him, they both found it VERY annoying. Getting glomped but smiten teenagers got Kagome irritated and Inuyasha seriously pissed. Inuyasha was a very isolated person, she was sure she was the only one who really understood him. But her patience had been wearing thin lately, she wondered if that was why he had left.  
  
He had been leaving a lot lately, the only time he really stayed with her was on his night. That night was thier personaly night, he would hold up in her room and not leave, or let anyone in. Kagome was the only one who could let him in, though her mom could do it occationally. That was one of the more quite nights and they both enjoyed it. Thinking about that got her thinking about thier sleeping arrangements.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
When she was thirteen her mom had decided that they couldn't sleep together any more. She and Inuyasha had both objected to it. They had found a great amount of comfort sleeping together and it was also the only was Inuyasha wouldn't have nightmares. They had thought themselves clever with Inuyasha slipping through the window.  
  
However one night that had changed, Lost Star had burst into the room and dragged him out . She had gotten scared and her mother had demanded an explanation. Kagome hadn't heard it, but had asked Inuyasha, and had just blushed and seemed oddly subdued. Then his trips had started.  
  
Those were something Lost Star had explained to him, Kagome understood that pretty well. Inuyasha was still wild, when he got overwelmed he got calmer two ways, around her and in the forest. When he couldn't go to her Lost Star brought him to a forest, the two would come back after a week or so. He slept in the tree outside the window now. She had learned not to ask why he had to leave, he would always blush so red, and while it was cute, he would give her a headache after.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Lost Star was strange Kagome thought, aside from keeping an eye on Inuyasha he didn't do much. He had never really been part of the family and only really tutored Inuyasha. Kagome had seen some of what he taught, it was pretty much what she learned and they helped each other when it was needed. Kagome sighed, she really couldn't think of her life without him. And if he didn't come for her birthday she would be crushed. Her ponderings where cut off by Souta, who had come out to be with her.  
  
"Hey sis, still mad that Inu hasn't come?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Beat it brat I'm thinking." Kagome said not really wanting company.  
  
"Whoa, sis your getting more like Inu every day." Souta teased.  
  
"Grr why would I even care about that block head."  
  
"'Cause your always so mopey when he isn't around."  
  
"Feh." Kagome's eyes widened as she clasped her hands over her mouth. Souta just grinned.  
  
"Don't worry sis Inu just wanted to get your present, its gonna be a surprise."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome shocked turned on him and demanded "What is it?"  
  
"It's a surprise sis."  
  
"You better tell me you little brat." Kagome began chasing him.  
  
Souta laughing ran away and into the well house, using the well as a barrier to keep her away.  
  
"I'm going to get you you little shrimp."  
  
Souta simply laughed, but stopped when something came out of the well. The demon latched onto Kagome with a cry of rage.  
  
"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT DEFEAT PRIESTESS!!!!"  
  
and pulled Kagome into the well.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HEHEHE im evil sorry if the child scenes were not well done, any questions comments review review. I am starting to like writing and plan to update regularly :-) eeek i didn't review it and the format was horrible SORRY!!! 


	6. What the? rewriten

^_^ HI, im glad everyone has such nice reviews, another chapter YAY, weell while your reading this i thought i would take the question to you, im gonna need a name for one female kitsuine, i am HORRIBLE with names. as a side note, im gonna try to explain everything, and for the child sceens, i will be putting a few more in throughout the story,  
  
i re-wrote this chapter in an effort to slow it down a bit, it did seem a bit rushed  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha was running, not that that wasn't unusual for him, it was just that he was doing it over rooftops at night. He was in a hurry, it had take a longer time that he had anticipated to get his present ready and he wanted to get it to Kagome right away. He probably would have not realized if Lost Star hadn't reminded him of the time. As it was he had sped off and had left Lost Star behind.  
  
That was probably why he didn't notice right off that Kagome wasn't at home. He had just jumped into the center of the yard.  
  
"OI, KAGOME!" He yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha!" he was slightly startled at Souta's voice. He had been expecting Kagome not her brother.  
  
"Hey, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a slighly histerical Souta.  
  
"I dunno some monster dragged her into the well, you gotta save her big brother!" Souta said between sniffles.  
  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha didn't wait, running straight to the well and jumping down it, following her scent. Souta followed as well, but he was stuck at the other side, hoping that Kagome would be saved by Inuyasha. That didn't prevent him from breaking down and crying, hoping that he would see his sister, and the half-youkai he loved as a brother back.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the other side of the well a frantic half demon searched the ground. He found Kagome's scent and that of another youkai, a horrible rotting stench that was not very pleasant to deal with. He briefly debated tracking that youkai down, but realized that ther would be a scent of fear if it had attacked her. He found two of the creatures arms at the bottom of the well. He jumped out, she wasn't there and he could guess that she would get out when this happened.  
  
Inuyasha followed her scent, getting several half formed memories as he tracked her, that of being chased to here by another youkai, surviving in the forest, he shook these off. He had no real clue where the hell he was, but he had no real interest in figuring it out until he found Kagome. Ok, what did she do after she got here? She had gotten out of the well, and went wondering into the forest, he went foward a bit following the trail and got to a tree.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, it was the exact same tree at the shrine, he could tell they were someplace else, but Kagome would have thought they were at home and would have tried to get back to the shrine. He sniffed and located her scent going the way he thought it would be, and followed it a bit. Then he noticed several arrows embeded into the tree, this got him scared, Kagome had gotten into trouble again. Se had the worst luck he had ever seen, he sped up, and got even more frantic at the smell of fear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Souta was at the other side of the well on the ground, crying and bawling when Lost Star found him. Not knowing what had happened he picked up Souta and brought him into the house, trying to coax what had happened out of him. Ji-chan came out wondering what had happened as well.  
  
"Souta told me they went down the well." Lost Star explained to Ji-chan as he tried to calm down Souta, he wasn't doing a very good job, so he gave Souta to Mrs Higurashi.  
  
"Hmm the same well Inuyasha came out of, it certainly has been active this past decade." Ji-chan said looking very wise. "The trick is to get both the children back safe and unharmed."  
  
Lost Star seemed amused at Ji-chan's antics, Souta had calmed down. Mrs Higurashi could work miracles with children. With him quieted down the atmosphere calmed as well. "I don't think you need to worry. Those two will come back safe and on thier own."  
  
"How are you sure?" Souta asked.  
  
Lost Star simply smiled, "I just know, and I trust that."  
  
The family was left to wonder as he left the house and took up a post at the well house. "I will watch it until they come back, when they do I'll let you know."  
  
Lacking anything to do the all tried to get some sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Inuyasha had ran after the scent, racing through the forest, and getting to a fortified town. The town was fortified, but he just jumped over the walls, having no time to waste. He was frantic, the smell of fear had been on the entire trail, he raced through the town. He wasn't spotted, but he noticed that the youkai that had been at the well was coming, he had to get her out fast. Finding the house that had her scent he smashed into it disdaining the door.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He spotted her quickly, wearing some miko robes and with a bow, grabing her he was going to say something, the Youkai that had taken her was coming. Wanting to get her out of danger before he did anything else he picked her up and began to run with her in her arms. He ignored her surprised sounds.  
  
The girl was stunned when the Hanyou had picked her up and even more so when he began to run with her in her arms, her initial sounds of protest had died out in favor of thinking about what to do. Thinking quickly however she reached into her robe for something, watching the youkai from the well, a gigantic centipede, grab something in the house and begin to chase her.  
  
Inuyasha had cleared the town, glad that that danger at least had passed, and was about to set Kagome down when he felt her slip something around his neck, surprised he looked at her, and droped her.  
  
She fell down, and angerly said something.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
He was flattened saying something that he had reserved for special occations since his talk with Kagome's mom.  
  
"BITCH!!! I don't know HOW i thought you were Kagome!"  
  
And watched stunned as she shot an arrow at the Youkai, destroying it.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
i dont think that is much better, but that helped :)  
  
HEHEHEH IM EVIL, i found that funny, care to guess where they are? :P everyone have fun waiting for the next chapter oh and thank you for the reviews, especially the ones that comment on the things in the story, input improves writing ^^ 


	7. Oh the Injustice of it All

Greetings readers ^_^ another update YAY hmmm ill try not to rush my chapters and to update every day ^^ i hope you liked the way im doing this story ^_^ short authors note today, oh and thank you for the reviews :-) ArtemisMoon deserves a special thank you ^_^ lots of smiles  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha was flat on the ground, in what was going to become a common postion for him in the future. Currently he was grumbling something about 'stupid bitches' as the girl next to him stared at thim slightly amused.  
  
"You must be that Inuyasha my reincarnate was talking about." She said, looking toward the village as a figure made its way out.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her, looking toward the approaching figure. It was Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, would you get the Shikon no Tama from that creatures corpse, while I keep an eye on this youkai?." Kikyou asked Kagome.  
  
"Ummm ok." Kagome looked around the body parts, repeatedly uttering gross as she looked.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh! Hi Inuyasha, what are you doing on the ground like that?" Kagome found the jewel and pulled it out, watching the body disintegrate.  
  
Inuyasha was very confused right now, but got up and went toward her. Kagome smiled as he approached, but was rather startled when a cry came from Kikyou.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha was instantly flatened, and Kagome was amused.  
  
"Kikyou what was that?"  
  
"Oh so thats what that bitch is called." Inuyasha muttered as the two conversed.  
  
"Its a restraining spell, I would rather that your 'friend' keep away from that jewel."  
  
"Oh don't worry, he barely even knows how to feed himself, much less how to use this thing."  
  
Ignoring his curses against the entirety of the female species, and several mumbled comments about the bitches of the world Kagome reached down to pet his ear. He quieted and leaned into the touch.  
  
"Besides, no matter what he does, all you have to do to calm my little puppy is pet his ears. Isn't that right puppy."  
  
Inuyasha just nodded to focused on the petting to notice what she was saying. Kikyou was rather amused.  
  
"Well why don't you come in and spend the night here, while we try to figure out what to do with you."  
  
Kagome nodded and stoped petting Inuyasha, returning to consciousness he loudly proclaimed that he was staying as far away from 'that bitch' as possible. The two women shrugged and went inside.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was bathing while Kikyou and her sister watched out for anyone. They had talked late into the night and had decided that hey would check out the well after they had found Inuyasha. However Kagome had refused to do anything until she ceaned off the assorted grime she had picked up. A figure in the bushes was quitely sneaking down to the shore.  
  
Kikyou simply said one word, "SIT!"  
  
Two things happened Inuyasha fell into the ground, with another cry of "BITCH!", and Kagome squealed and covered herself looking for the clothes Kikyou gave her.  
  
Kikyou began to scold Inuyasha.  
  
"Now what do you think you where doing Inuyasha?"  
  
"FEH! I wasn't looking I just wanted to do something!"  
  
"OH!? I don't hink that, you are a man, and they always are thinking of things like that."  
  
Another two voices joined in reprimanding the poor Hanyou, ignoring his protests. Kagome and Kade both gave him a good tounge lashing as well. Eventually though Kagome had an idea.  
  
"Say Kikyou can you make it so i can do that too?"  
  
Kikyou smiled and nodded. Inuyasha however had the most dejected face on, and Kagome nearly missed his next comment.  
  
"I just wanted to give you your birthday present."  
  
"HUH?!" Kagome had almost forgotten about that. Any anger she had dissoved in almost childish glee. Inuyasha simply shook his head and gave her it.  
  
She opened it and found the most delightfull red robe she had ever seen.  
  
"You always said you loved mine, so I made one for you as well."  
  
Kagome was ecstatic, and ran behind a rock to try it on. As she ran, Inuyasha noticed that the robe she had on was the same as Kikyou's. It made the two almost impossible to tell apart. He thought it an even better thing that he had gotten her that firerat robe. He could tell the differnce, but he didn't want to associate the two in his mind.  
  
The robe he had gotten for her had take a long time to make, Lost Star had helped with the stitching and the size, but he had done almost everything else. He almost hadn't gotten it ready in time, and was glad she liked it. That was an understatment, she loved it, and proved it by tackling him. He gave a yell, but stopped protesting when she began to rub both his ears. He should have given her presents more often.  
  
Unnoticed by anyone Kikyou had a sad smile on, gesturing to Kade she got up and left them. With that sad smile she went to wait at the town for the two.  
  
______________________________________  
  
FLUFFAGE i hope you like, next chapter is gonna be another plot twist ^^, i love being evil 


	8. Thoughts and Problems

^_^ i've decided to no longer update on weekends ^^ actually i got kinda depressed when i only got two reviews, but later with the two more i am really happy ^^ thank you ArtemisMoon for the kind reviews, makes me feel all warm inside  
  
This chapter is gonna be rather more dark, but watch and see what happens :- )  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Kagome was walking home from school two weeks after Inuyasha and she had fallen through the well, after telling the story to her curious family, and showing them her new trick, sit. She had started up school again. Inuyasha however did not.  
  
He had been spending a lot of his time over on the other side of the well, Lost Star allowed this, saying that he liked the clean and energetic atmoshpere.  
  
'Yeah its energetic,' Kagome thought with a snort ' has off several demons already and is enjoying it was too much.'  
  
Or maybe the reason she was getting so mad about was because Kikyou was helping him do it. Kagome chose to ignore that line of thought, it may mean that she had different feelings about him than friendship, and she didn't want to redefine her current relationship. She didn't want that, or so were her thoughts.  
  
It's not that she didn't like Kikyou, she was a wonderfull person, if a trifle lonely. However Kagome tended to like that type of person, it sort of reminded her of how Inuyasha was when they first met. As it was both girls had a rather closee relationship, Kagome kept Kikyou company while Kikyou taught her about her miko powers. The reincarnation thing didn't seem to bother either of them that much, and while most people had trouble telling the two apart, Inuyasha could tell them apart almost instantly now. She would have to talk to him about that.  
  
Kagome sighed, no matter what she did she always seemed to come back to Inuyasha. Spending those five years together was her greatest joy. She just hoped that he wouldn't break thier promise.  
  
--------------------flashback----------------------------  
  
Inuyasha was hiding in Kagomes room, Lost Star had left saying that the boy would have to feel secure before he would even leave her room. Kagome had spent almost all of her time trying to reassure the boy, he wouldn't let anyone else even close to him. Kagome's mother had been able to talk with him, but he shied away from any physical contact. Kagome had been talking with him trying to get him to leave her room, and had decided to leave for a time, when he said something.  
  
"Please don't go." he wimpered as she got up.  
  
Kagome smiled "Don't worry I will come back."  
  
"I'm afraid, your gonna leave and not come back."  
  
Kagome sat down on the bed and rubbed his ears, he leaned into her touch. Thinking hard she came up with an idea.  
  
"Tell you what we can make a promise, we may have to leave eachother sometimes, but we will always, ALWAYS come back, ok?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, for allll my life i will keep this promise."  
  
Inuyasha drew himself up "I promise on my life too."  
  
Inuyasha left Kagomes room the next day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome smiled, no he wouldn't break that promise, he lived his life around that promise. As she got home she went inside, dropped off her things and went to the well to meet her dear friends, one new and one old.  
  
------------------Inuyasha----------------------------------  
  
Inuyahsa was sitting in a tree, the one tree that had not changed no matter what era he was in. He was thinking, something that very few people saw him do, and fewer still believed that he did well. He was thinking about something Kikyou had said, and wondered what he was going to do.  
  
--------------------flashback--------------------------------  
  
They had just dispached another one of the many youkai who had tried to capture the Shikon no Tama when Kikyou had sighed looking totally depressed. Inuyasha probably would have ignored it if she hadn't slumped to the ground looking totally dejected. Sighing himself he sat down next to her.  
  
"So whats wrong wench?" No matter how he was brought up, he refused to accord anyone respect until they earned it. Even then it took a lot more until they kept it, only Kagome and her mom had that respect, though Kikyou was getting close.  
  
Kikyou smiled halfheartedly, he was concerned, though his manner still needed work. " I'm just weary of this, the constant trials that thes youkai put me through, the burdens i have to maintain, and the isolation that i have to deal with. Protecting the jewel has been my lives work, and it is a heavy burden."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "Then just get rid of it."  
  
"Not that simple, I have to purify it, and the only real way is to get a youkai to use it in a noble purpose, or keep it from evil for a lifetime. That will never happen in mine, and not likely in anyone elses. Unless.."  
  
Inuyashas ears perked up.  
  
"You can use it to become human.."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The decision was sorely tempting, he could become human, he would not have to hide in the temple anymore, he could go with Kagome and finally have a better life than the one he had, he would no longer suffer from the constant pangs of lonelyness away from Kagome. Kikyou was coming with the jewel soon, he would ask Kagome and then decide.  
  
An arrow stoped his deliberations. He looked up and spotted a figure, Kikyou.  
  
"Did you really think i would let you, a fithy HANYOU use the jewel?"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Inuyasha was furious, this bitch had betrayed him, and was trying to kill him.  
  
The figure dissapeared, and Inuyasha was stoped from going after her when Kagome came through the well. He had no time to explain, he simply ran toward the town, Kagome with him sure something was seriously wrong as he explained on the way.  
  
______________________________________  
  
kukukuku ^_^ sorry couldn't help it review and tell me what you think 


	9. A funeral

Hi again ^^ im not in a very good mood today, so i gotta complain to someone^^ I had wanted to get into the foreign exchang program, but i found out that you need extracurriccular activities to even have a hope of doing it :(  
  
ok im done complaining, now for the thank yous, Rin-sama that you took the time to review is good enough for me ^^ ArtemisMoon thank you as always, and a thank you to usagipegusus for your constant reviews as well. Everyone who reviewed, thank you, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside  
  
______________________________________  
  
The forest was quiet today, cool and peacefull it seemed that today was a day that nothing could go wrong. Amazing how things like that can be the most decieving of them all. Kagome, however had no time to ponder this, her thoughts were based on two things, one was holding on to Inuyasha as he sped through the forest, the other was trying to figure out why Kikyou would attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha was wondering that too, but he was too pissed to really think about it, but he one thing he knew, Kikyou could take that cursed jewel to hell for all he cared now.  
  
Any thought that they did have stoped when they entered a clearing in the forest. Kikyou was there, with her sister supporting her, a bloody patch over one of her eyes. Kikyou wasn't much better, her clothing was torn at her side, blood stained and battered, the only thing supporting her were her bow and her sister. Her entire state was pitifull. Kagome stoped a gasp as she took in Kikyou's state. Kikyou sensing them looked up and glared at Inuyasha. She took up her bow quickly and aimed it at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned, he hadn't expected this.  
  
"Waddya mean why? WHY did you attack me?"  
  
Kikyou's eyes were unfocused and she barely heard his words. Instead she took off her necklace and called over Kagome.  
  
"Kagome I want you to take care of the Shikon no Tama, you are the only one who can."  
  
Kikyou took up her bow again, and aimed it at Inuyasha, who wasn't moving, a confused and betrayed look on his face.  
  
"Sis, you shouldn't be doing this your wounds will kill you if you keep this up."  
  
"Hush, Kade, I am already dead, I just want to stop this youkai before I pass on."  
  
The clearing was unbelievably tense as she drew back her bow, Inuyasha not moving an inch. Kagome was paralized between disbelief and terror as Kikyou got ready to shoot. Kade was starting to cry, not wanting to lose her big sister. Kikyou got ready to release her bow, and slumped to the ground unconscious. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief, and rushed to her side, joining the other two girls.  
  
And in that clearing, the miko Kikyou, a pure and virtuous miko, died, believing herself betrayed by the half human, half youkai, whom she had begun to love.  
  
----------------------------later-------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sniffled, watching Kikyou's pyre. Kade was crying and the rest of the townfolk were at various stages of grief as well. Inuyasha was not there, he had no wish to deal with the villagers muted glances of hate. Kagome had just lost one of her dearest friends and was perilously close to breaking down completely. It was a cry of grief in the distance that made her snap out of the slump she was in, and grasping the jewel, she looked once more in the fire and went to where the animalistic cry of grief had emerged.  
  
The fire continued to burn sending gentle flakes of itself into the air, surronded by mourners, it drove away the oncoming night. As the new, inexperienced, miko walked away it collapsed, a grim omen of the future.  
  
------------------------Inuyasha-----------------------------------  
  
Inuyahsa was at the tree, the only real sorce of consistancy he ever had in his life. Only Kagome was better at comforting him in times of grief and turbulence. The Hanyou was currently perched on a branch lamenting the loss of such a close friend, and pondering what could have happened on that day, his wail of grief had only served to deepen his sorrow. The only real thing that he could decide on was that it was his fault, if he hadn't agreed to that stupid deal, maybe Kikyou would still be alive. Any more self blame was stoped by someone approaching. A red eyed Kagome was walking up to the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she said, so very soft he nearly couldn't make it out.  
  
Wordlessly he dropped out of the tree and embraced the girl. She began sobbing into his shoulder, and tears began to trickle down his face as well. Grasping her tightly he leaped up into the tree and settled himself down. The two slowly began to morn.  
  
Another figure however seemed determained to interrupt this quiet moment. This one was a truely corrupt and lustfull soul. It watch the two and let out a soft chilling laugh, making the two tense up immediately. Inuyasha grabed Kagome jumped down and set her behind him, facing the figure he growled.  
  
"Who the hell are you!"  
  
The figure smiled and steped forward.  
  
"I am Nakaru, and I am here for the jewel."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Tell me you didn't see that one coming ^^, sorry for the rather short chapter, i will make it up to you later i promise ^_^, I also promise to do something truely different later as well. 


	10. Uh Oh

Today has been a wierd day, testement to how stupid my school is, the power was out, but instead of canceling school we had to wait inside for about an hour, then they got the busses and brought us home. Doing absolutely nothing except talk in a half lighted school is not exactly fun.  
  
So im doing more of this story at home, its a lot earlier this time ^^  
  
________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha had never been patient, actually he was downright explosive. So when a youkai suddenly comes up and threatens him, and Kagome, one cannot expect a good reaction.  
  
"Like HELL you are!" Inuyasha charged straight for Nakaru, he simply doged taunting the enraged hanyou.  
  
"My, my, temper." Nakaru chuckled, sincerly amused by the half-youkai.  
  
"You will never hit me like that, however it is not that hard for me to hit you." And saying this he impailed Inuyasha to a tree, who began snarling madly trying to get at him.  
  
Nakaru simply laughed once more, and turned his sights on Kagome. The girl was frantic, stuck to the spot torn between helping Inuyasha and running, it would have been a lot easier if she had her bow. Any decision she would have made was cut off when Nakaru grabed her, tearing the necklace off in the process. Holding the crying girl he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Shall I kill this one too? She looks sooo much like the other miko, maybe I should take her instead? She would make a good pet."  
  
Inuyahsa had been mad before, but that was nothing to compare to the red hot rage he had now. He tore through the tentacle pinning him and attacked Nakaru, making him let go of Kagome. Inuyasha's speed was almost blinding now as he attacked again and again, ignoring everything else. Nakaru was devoting everything to surviving, and had little chance to retaliate. His attention was shifted when he was forced to drop the jewel by one of Inuyahsa's attacks. Taking that momentary distraction Inuyasha grabed the jewel.  
  
"Give it to me or the girl will die" Nakaru hissed, looking at the Hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, Nakaru wanted the jewel right? Nakaru may be able to get to Kagome, but there was something Inuyasha could do to prevent that. He simply swallowed the jewel. Spreading his arms wide he laughed and said.  
  
"Come and get it!"  
  
Nakaru was enraged, and began to attack.  
  
"I will tear you and that girl apart!"  
  
"Not a chance, you bastard!"  
  
Kagome watched from the sidelines, unable to help and unwilling to leave, as Inuyasha and Nakaru clashed. Inuyasha was changing, the jewel responding to his need to help Kagome was giving him more power, and with that change he was slowly destroying Nakaru. Kagome was getting scared though, Inuyasha was starting to look like he was enjoying the fight, however before she could ponder this more, Nakaru was able to impale Inuyasha to the ground, several tentacles holding him. Kagome rushed to him, unnoticed by a heavily breathing Nakaru. Running to Inuaysha, she held him, instantly purifing the tentacles holding him.  
  
"Kagome, you idiot get out of here." He breathed, trying to get up.  
  
"I will not leave you, i won't" the girl grabed him sobbing.  
  
Nakaru, stunned at the girls display of power, quickly recovered and attacked the two once more. Kagome simply held Inuyahsa and glared at Nakaru. Her aura, one of the most powerfull ever, threw Nakaru back fatally wounding him. He fell into the well, and as the two watched, the well exploded, sending a wave of darkness across the country, and destroying the well.  
  
Inuyasha however did not have time to ponder the implications of that calamity. He had his own problems, the jewel he had swallowed was overwelming his human blood, and his youkai blood was taking over. The constant instincts and impulses were becoming overwelming. Of greatest concern was the desire to fight that all youkai have, a full youkai takes almost all his childhood to control this impulse, and Inuyasha was becoming overwelmed. He staggered to his feet, ignoring Kagome's protests. He would injure her and the others if he didn't get away.  
  
"Kagome!! Get out of here!" he yelled staggering to his knees. "I can't control it!"  
  
"Control what!?" She went to his side, ignoring the feel of power that was radiating off of him.  
  
"It's getting too much, if you don't leave I will hurt you." he groaned, on the ground trying desperatly to control the bloodlust.  
  
Kagome simply hugged him tighter, feeling what was going on inside of him. Wanting to help she did the only thing she could think of that wouldn't hurt him even more. Miko capabilities are instinctive, so she had no real clue what she was doing, she siphoned off the energy that he was radiating. The power of the jewel had been powering Inuyasha's youkai blood, with that power going to Kagome instead, it fashioned onto something in her. Kagome didn't care, it was helping Inuyasha, her focus was so totally focused on him she didn't notice what was happening.  
  
"Are you ok now?"  
  
Inuyasha was relieved, he felt almost completely normal, he turned to Kagome embracing her, feeling the comfort that he always felt in her presence. Kagome was relieved, Inuyasha was all right, and everything was fine now. Kagome let out a happy purr.  
  
  
  
Wait a minute she was purring!?!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
^_^ i think i may have done a bit too much for one chapter, oh well 


	11. Reprecusions

HI again, since im sort of bored from no school today i decided to get another chapter done, think of it as an informal apology to anyone who couldn't review because of that no anonymous review thing.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha was getting worried, the hug he didn't mind, it was actually very comfortable. However Kagome purring, while a nice soud was not something a human could do. Kagome for her part wasn't really noticing, Inuyasha was alright, and she just wanted to burrow into his arms and stay there. It probably didn't help that she was finding his scent totally intoxicating, just griping him tighter, nuzzling him and avoiding his wounds for now.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away. Her growl of irritation at losing that source of comfort died out at his stunned look.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked her eyes slightly wider.  
  
"You have my ears."  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
Kagome put her hands on top of her head, wincing slightly when she crushed one. It was a wierd sensation now that she noticed it, felling her ears twich slightly. She growled at Inuyasha who had a grin on his face.  
  
"You have a tail too."  
  
Kagome looked at her backside, noticing the tail sprouted out of her dress, she had a pure black tail. She also noticed one other feature. And burst out crying.  
  
"IM FURRY!!!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. Kagome growled and pounced on him, but she immediatly got off him at his cry of pain. He sat up waving off her concerned look, and she backed off.  
  
"It's not too bad Kagome, here let me look at you."  
  
Kagome sort of pearched down and let Inuyasha look at her. Inuyasha smiled, she looked a lot like a cat in that pose. Kagome still looked beautiful, her hair was midnight black, little change there, except for the two furry black ears sprouting out of her head, twitching madly at the sounds of the forest. Without her human ears, and probably because of the change as well, her hair was a lot wilder, giving her a more feral appearance, coupled with her nails sharpened into claws. Her eyes had changed to icy brilliance, the pupals lengthening and sliting. She had a black cat tail, twitching as well, showing her agitation. The most unusual feature was what had prompted the furry comment, her skin was now covered in a very fine layer of skin tone fur, barely noticable, but there.  
  
Inuyasha leaned closer and embrased her, using one hand to scratch the ears. Kagome relaxed slightly and looked up at him in an unvoiced question.  
  
"Don't worry you look fine." he said " In fact you kinda remind me of Buyo."  
  
Kagome wrinked her nose, she wasn't some lazy cat.  
  
"Come on I like Buyo."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at that comment.  
  
"I remember when you first met him, it was sooo cute."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and scratched her ear, freeing up his other hand to do the other one. She was focusing on a past memory, and not her new changes, calming down.  
  
----------------------------flashback------------------------------  
  
When Inuyasha had first left the safety of Kagome's room he had been a little overwelmed, he stayed very close to Kagome and would shy away at any loud noise. The little girl recognizing this had tryed to comfort him when he was startled. The TV had been a rather humerous episode, as had many other things. But being young, and increadably adaptive he had coped. The most humerous episode was his reaction to Buyo.  
  
He had spotted the cat laying down, looking utterly content. His first reaction was. He walked up to the thing and poked it, the cat yawned at him.  
  
"Can I eat it."  
  
Kagome had been utterly shocked.  
  
"NO!!! You can't eat him, he's a pet!"  
  
Inuyasha had continued to poke at the lazy cat, then scratched it lightly, the cat started to purr. Inuyasha amused began to prob the cat more, the cat flipped to his other side. Kagome watched Inuyasha warily not sure he wasnt going to try something. He poked the cat again, the cat annoyed not swiped at him, he then scratched it neck getting a soft purr. He then poked it again.  
  
"Inuyasha quit teasing the cat." Kagome said in a level voice.  
  
"Why its fun." Inuyasha poked the cat again, and looked at Kagome.  
  
Buyo now thoroughly annoyed, bit Inuaysha's finger. He yelped and then growled at the cat. Kagome laughed, and couldnt help but laugh even more when the cat hissed at him, frightened by the cats hissing he hid behind Kagome. Getting pissed he then began to chase after the cat, ignoring the now yelling Kagome.  
  
The furniture had been tipped over and the house a mess before he stoped. Oddly enough the two got along well after that, Inuyasha's frequent naps were often occompanied by a purring Buyo.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome felt better remembering that, and was more comfortable with whatever had happend to her. Plus Inuyasha's constant attentions on her ears was making her melt, purring loudly. After a time she pushed away.  
  
"What has happened to me?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "Probably has something to do with the way you helped me earlier. Maybe Lost Star can explain, he studies youkai, remember?"  
  
"If I helped you, why do i purr? You don't purr."  
  
"I don't know, come on maybe Lost Star will know."  
  
Saying this they got up and faced the well. And stoped.  
  
"Ummm Inuysha? How do we get through the well?"  
  
Nakaru's death had collapsed the entire well, sealing off the passage through time.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
^_^ you know i actually researched cat and dog behavior a bit before I continued writing, and the idea for a cat half was what one of my friends thought would best represent Kagome i hope you like ^^ 


	12. Explainations

^_^ cool lots of reviews, short authors note today, thank you for each and every review  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Umm, Inuyahsa, Lost Star is on the other side of the well right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And the well is totally demolished right?"  
  
"uhh yeah."  
  
"Soooo, what's gonna happen now?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"I thought you would say that." Kagome floped down on the ground, her new tail lifeless. She then began to cry. Inuyahsa became frantic.  
  
"STOP CRYING!!"  
  
"*snif* I *snif* don't *snif* wanna stay here *snif* for the rest of my life, *sob*" Kagome got out between sobs and sniffles.  
  
"We can fix the well then it will work!"  
  
"Stupid its broken we will be stuck here!"  
  
"No we wont we can fix it!"  
  
Kagome got up and began to yell at Inuyasha. "WE ARE STUCK HERE!"  
  
"NO WE AREN'T!"  
  
----------------------------Kagome's time-----------------------------  
  
Lost Star sat at the other end of the well, like that time so long ago. Kagome's family was inside worried about her and Inuyasha, they never stayed the night without informing them first. Lost Star didn't show it but he was as well, his innate sense was telling him something was wrong, and he was out here to attempt something to help in his own way.  
  
He focused on that sense, a sense of the past and future. Precentiance, a very powerfull and cursed skill. Lost Star's was pecular it gave him feelings of what to do, and he followed it faithfully. Now he was invoking it in a different way. If a person were to look at his eyes, they would have a faint blue glow. This was an exhauting skill, and he was only going to be able to do it once, he hoped that it would help.  
  
Lost Star felt his consciousness shift and twist forcing itself through time to where the two were. And he couldn't help but be surprised when he saw the two, vaguely but he saw them. And they were arguing, rather violently now. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. He cleared his throat, getting their attention, and getting mildly amused at their reacttions to what they saw. He explained quickly not wanting to field their questions.  
  
"This is an image of me, I'm projecting it toward you, I can't do this long so tell me what is wrong quickly."  
  
Inuyahsa and Kagome looked confused, but simply pointed to the well. He saw the problem immidiatly, and waved it off.  
  
"That is not a big deal, just rebuild the well, it shouldn't take that long, and it will still work fine."  
  
Inuyasha had a smug look on his face and Kagome turned her back on him humfing. Lost star studied the couple, mildly amused, he became even more amused seeing Kagome's tail.  
  
"Sooo I see something else happened as well?"  
  
Kagome simply said. "Im part cat."  
  
"Ok how did that happen?"  
  
"The Shikon no Tama I guess."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The jewel that Kikyou was guarding!"  
  
"Oh, that, sorry Im horrible with names."  
  
Kagome grumbled.  
  
"So what happened? Only youkai can use jewels like that."  
  
"Umm Inuyasha used it, I sort of helped him when he did."  
  
Inuyasha was sitting down now, trying to keep away from the conversation, he couldn't help but stare at Kagome's tail though. Lost Star watching this was rather amused, following the direction of his gaze Kagome saw Inuyasha staring, and blushing bright red she yelled.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha was flattened, with an outraged look.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO BITCH?!"  
  
"SIT!" Inuyasha slammed down again. "You were staring at my..." Kagome got even more red, along with Inuyasha.  
  
"As amusing as this is," Lost Star interrupted "I think I know what happened."  
  
"Really?!" Kagome completly ignored the muttering boy "Can you fix it?"  
  
Lost Star sighed "Its not that simple, if its what I think it is, it is permanent."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Lost Star continued ignoring Kagome's interruption. "From what I can tell you siphoned off the energy that was causing Inuyasha's problem. That energy latched on to a part of your blood, increasing its power tremendously, giving you both relatively half demon blood."  
  
"So Im gonna be stuck like this?! What about my life back home!?"  
  
"I think that there may be a way to suppress it, at least temporarely. You can use your miko capability to suppress the blood, it will be painfull to do, and as your changes settle it will hurt even more, but you will look and feel relatively human."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched "So she can look normal?"  
  
"Yes, but the instincts will still remain somewhat, you should help with that Inuyasha, maybe you can teach her a few things."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. "Instincts? Oh no." He did not want to deal with that.  
  
Lost Star smiled "Well good luck, I think I should go back and tell your family that you wont visit for a while."  
  
And with that he left the two, and slumped down to the ground with a groan.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun.." he muttered, Kagome's family would rip him apart.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
^_^ i hope it's an ok chapter :-) 


	13. Fun and Games

HIIIII, ^_^ nothing new happening here, thank you for all the reviews as well, so here is what you want, more story ^^  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Kagmoe and Inuysha were in a daze, Lost star's visit had given them several things to think about. Kagome was the first to snap out of it, realizing that she should try to at least look normal for now.  
  
'Lets see' she began trying to figure out how to suppress her new youkai blood. She focused on the feelings inside her. Two seperate energies, slowly intertwining, that must be it, she didn't recognize one energy, that must be youkai. She worked on dimming it, and gasped as her skin began to burn. Inuyasha noticing this grabed her with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I'm ok" she gasped as she forced down her youkai blood, her body burning, and her youkai features going away. Everything felt so dull without the youkai blood though. 'Have I gotten so used to it already?'  
  
"Kagome, are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Yeah, we should go back to the village and get some help with the well."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome wasn't happy, it was deep into the night and she couldn't sleep. The villagers had been simpathetic to their plight and had agreed to help with the well, but they still had lives of their own, and with the loss of the shikon no tama they also had a lot to deal with, restarting their lives. The well would take at the least a week to fix. To make it even harder to sleep little Kade had said something about a dark aura that had burst out when Nakaru had died, it didn't bode well. It wasn't any wonder that she couldn't sleep, even her youkai blood was restless, even suppressed it surged through her, making her shift and turn almost constantly. Finally Inuyasha came in and sat next to her.  
  
"Damn, what is with you, go to sleep, your keeping me up too."  
  
"Well I'm restless and I can't help it, so knock it off" Kagome snapped back, and was instantly contrite. Inuyasha, slightly surprised simply shook his head.  
  
"Your restless?" Inuyasha grinned "We can fix that, go back to your demon form."  
  
Kagome shook her head "NO, it hurts to change."  
  
Inuyahsa leaned foward. "I know, but if you don't get this energy out, your liable to take it out on someone when you get pissed, and I kinda prefer not to get any more injuries any time soon." Kagome leaned away from Inuyasha shaking her head. "Come on Kagome, Lost Star said to teach you a few things, now is a good a time as any."  
  
Kagome sighed "Ok, ok." and she let go of the restraints. Trying to ignore how good it felt to have that power rushing through her.  
  
Inuyahsa was already at the door waiting for her with a smirk on his face. "Come on, lazy cat, lemmie see if you can catch me." With that he dashed out the door. Kagome growled and chased.  
  
Outside, Inuyasha was already gone and Kagome, barely conscious she was doing it, sniffed the air to see his direction. Finding it she dashed after him, jumping through the trees. Catching up to him quickly, she saw him smirk at her and then picked up his speed jumping clear throught the trees. She didn't try that, electing to stay in them, still chasing him but jumping from tree to tree. Inuyasha was laughing, taunting her with cries of 'lazy cat'. Kagome began growling then grinned.  
  
"sit!"  
  
When Inuyasha was flattened she tackled him, he flipped over, and landed on top of her growling lightly. She was growling too, but it was all play, they were having fun. Kagome mocked bit at Inuyasha who smiled.  
  
"Ok, lemmie up now." She said to Inuyasha, who complied, sliding to the side and watching her brush herself off, her tail end twitching every now and then.  
  
Inuyasha then smirked again, Kagome catching this smirk turned toward him, and let out an eep when he pounced on her, getting her dirty again. They tumbled a bit, Inuyasha landing on top.  
  
"Your already acting like a cat."  
  
Kagome stuck out her tounge, and flipped Inuyasha, loving her new strength. Kagome then darted off. "Your turn Inuyasha!" she taunted.  
  
The chase began all over again, this time with Inuyasha, chasing.  
  
"You better not use sit this time you damned cat."  
  
"Just consider it my trump card Inu!"  
  
"Inu!?! Thats it you are sooo dead!"  
  
"Gotta catch me first!"  
  
The sun began to emerge on two playfull hanyous dashing through the forest, on getting tackled once again. Kagome flipped Inuyasha, both of them growling playfully, the two wrestled and Kagome landed on bottom once again.  
  
"You know this is getting rather annoying Inu." Kagome said, struggling to get her hands free.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "Consider it payback for the sit." Watching the struggling girl and carried away with the moment he then said "and consider this payback for the Inu." He then leaned down and kissed Kagome.  
  
Kagome was stunned, and went totally still, responding after a second. Inuyasha realizing what he was dong pulled back, watching Kagome's stunned face worriedly. Anything she was going to say was cut off by a sight of something behind Inuyasha, getting up from Inuyahsa's now limp grasp she went over to it, twanging it.  
  
"It looks like hair."  
  
Inuyasha looked at where she was looking.  
  
"What does?"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
YAY my first Inu/Kag scene, sorry if there hadn't been many, there is a reason for it though, tell me what you think !_! 


	14. Yura

^_^ another chapter !  
  
________________________________________  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
Inuyasha was watching Kagome, slightly unnerved. Kagome was holding something , he wouldn't even notice it if her skin wasn't being scratched by it, if she was human still it would have began to cut her. As it was he was getting rather pissed. However as he focused, his vision blurred slightly and the hair came into focus.  
  
"What the hell!" the hair twitched, and several more came, constricting Inuyahsa to a tree, and getting him very pissed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome frantic went over to him and slashed at the hairs freeing him.  
  
Inuyasha now very pissed looked after the threads, and began rushing to their source. Kagome suprised could only follow. They trailed the hairs through the forest, coming to a grotto. In the brightening light the full impact of the headless men there was revealed. Inuyasha had seen things like this before, and though it had been a long time wasn't really fazed. Kagome though wasn't used to it and had to fight down the incoming nausea. Inuyasha glanced at her then stooped down to pick up something, handing it to her she saw it was a bow.  
  
"You might need this, I don't want you to get close to whatever this is."  
  
Kagome nodded, she wanted to keep away from it as well. The two sped off, breaking a few of the hairs on their way. As they ran, Kagome began having trouble keeping up, so Inuyasha grbed her and set off again.  
  
Suddenly huge masses of hair began streaming after them, Inuyasha doged, and Kagome choked down a scream. Inuyasha sensing her fear began cursing himself for bringing her along, but he wasn't able to contemplate that as he was slammed by one of the masses, Kagome flying off him. Inuyasha managed to free himself in a few seconds and ran over to Kagome, telling her to stay down. Looking around wildly he spotted something.  
  
"There you are!" Inuyasha jumped after the figure. "You're the controler aren't you!?"  
  
"I'm Yura of the hair, little halfbreed, and taking your precious head of hair will be a much better reward than what that little shadow promised." Yura said, dodging his attacks and constricting him with her hair. "Now hold still" drawing her sword she lunged, and was forced to stop when an arrow went flying in front of her.  
  
"Leave him alone you monster!" Kagome yelled, drawing back her bow again.  
  
"Hmm? Another half-breed? Oh well no matter, you will die just as easy, but, why not your man first?"  
  
Inuyasha had other plans, beaking free and trying to claw Yura. She dropped back and attempted to constrict him once again. He just slashed throuugh the hair and kept coming. Kagome looked around trying to figure out how to help. She spotted a large ball of hair, it seemed important so she aimed at it, releasing a shot. Yura having got Inuyasha under control, at least temporarily, spotted Kagome and the arrow. The arrow struck the ball disintegrating it, releasing a rain of skulls and hair.  
  
"Naughty girl. Im going to have to deal with you now, to bad im going to have to ruin such precious hair."  
  
Yura sent one of her favorite tricks at Kagome, flame. Igniting the hair it tumbled towrd Kagome, engulfing the girl who was instinctivly huddling in her new robe. Inuyasha got unbelievably angy and began ripping apart everything, he knew Kagome was all right, thanking her for wearing that robe. He made a promise to himself that from now on he was going to get her a present for every birthday. But for now he was going to shred that Yura, for daring to even try hurting Kagome.  
  
Yura herself was trying to get inuyasha under wraps, but decided to stop that when he sliced off a hand. She lost tempary control of her hair, but got it back under control. Now she was getting mad, and managed to impale him.  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to get blood on that precious hair."  
  
Inuyasha dealing with the pain replied by punching his hand through her chest, right between her breasts.  
  
"Damned youkai, die!"  
  
Yura ripped her sword right out of Inuyasha, causing him even more pain. Inuyasha was rather increadulous, she was still alive. However, Yura then flinched, and Inuyasha was rather confused. He then spotted Kagome who had found a red skull and was trying to break it with an arrow. Inuyasha got worried, Yura was going after Kagome, Inuyasha trying to protect her grabbed her, rolling with her and depositing her behind him.  
  
Inuyasha was worried, he couldn't hold Yura off long. Ignoring the pain he dipped his hand into his wound, swiping his hand he sent several blades of blood toward Yura. Her hand sliced off, and she was stunned, he turned to Kagome, intending to tell her to run.  
  
Yura's sword went through him again. Kagome seeing a sword emerging from his chest screamed, and running to where the skull was she sliced it with her claws, the ones behind it fell apart as well. Yura screamed and disappeared.  
  
Kagome didn't bother with her, running to Inuyasha who had slumped to the ground, holding his wounds.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Feh, I'm fine" he said, breating heavily "I just haven't had to deal with stuff like this for awhile." Inuyahsa looked at Kagome. "I see you figured out how to use your claws without me teaching you."  
  
Kagome blushed, looking at those claws in question. Her tail twitched, catching Inuyasha's attention again for a second.  
  
"I just sort of did it, I don't know how."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "You will learn. You don't have to learn by yourself, like me."  
  
Kagome smiled and he got up, she offered him support but he waved it away, limping on his own to the town, his ears low. Kagome followed watching him warily, her tail and ears twitching, watching him in case he fell.  
  
Kade was rather surprised to see the two, even more surprised to see Kagome's youkai form. She hadn't told Kade about that.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll explain, but could you get some bandages for Inuyasha?"  
  
The two treated the sullen Hanyou while Kagome explained what had happened to them, and her.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
YAY another chapter ^^ 


	15. Lovers Spat

You know i wasn't going to update, but i got sooo friccin bored, and i wanted to cheer up one of my reviewers ^_^  
  
i have been thinking about seeing what to do about an editor or something like that, i am constantly afraid of going out of character, as well as the fact that i have a horrible opinion of my own work, it would be nice to have some help, ^_^ unfortunatly i have no clue what to do about that ^_^. One thing i will say is that i will update at least once a day if nothing comes up.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Kagome was sitting next to a tree in the forest, alone. She had been trying to avoid Inuyasha for the past week, unfortunatly he was figuring it out, and was getting very angry. So she had begun hiding, and that was getting him even more angry. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, it was just that every time he got close she could smell him, even though she was in her human form her senses had been getting more and more acute. She supposed that was good, because in her youkai form she became overwelmed by the increased senses, unless she had something to focus on. And she didn't want to focus on Inuyasha, when she did she felt such a barrage of feelings that she wasn't able to concentrate.  
  
' I don't like him in that way... We've lived together for five years, he's like a brother, I can't be attracted to him'  
  
It didn't help that when she thought about him she also remembered that kiss, it had made her ache. Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Inuyasha in the branches.  
  
'Grrr, she thinks she can hide from me? Im going to talk to her even if I have to pin her to the ground."  
  
Kagome's constant avoidance had been getting him seriously pissed, he had been meaning to apologize to her about that kiss, unfortunatly she had been avoiding him completely for a week. Honestly he hadn't wanted to scare her like that, it just had happened. He loved Kagome, he had known that when he had first saw her, sleeping next to him after he had jumped out of the well. She only thought of him as a friend, he could deal with that, though it was hard. Her scent would drive him crazy at times.  
  
He waited on the branch, and flexing suddenly he droped down in front of her, getting a suprised squeack.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She got up "SIT!"  
  
With a curse Inuyasha flopped to the ground, he began to curse violently. Kagome walked off.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I want to be alone right now, don't try to follow me."  
  
Inuyasha got up as she left, now sincerely pissed. He ignored her warning and began literaly tearing through trees following her. Kagome looked back wide eyed, seeing an enraged Inu-youkai tearing after her, she opened her mouth to say the word, but before she could she was flattened instead, by Inuyasha. The two began to tumble across the ground, and they came apart, both crouching, and growling. Kagome was in her youkai form growling her tail twitching and her ears flattened. Inuyahsa was in a similar state, his hair wild, and his ears flatened as well.  
  
"You couldn't just leave me alone could you?" she growled.  
  
"Not a chance cat, we are going to talk!"he growled back.  
  
" LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU DAMNED DOG !!" Kagome screamed as she pounced, both rolling. Kagome was beyond mad, and out of control. She was growling fearcely both of them tumbling over each other.  
  
Inuuyahsa was just as mad, and they seriously began to fight. Kagome was flipped and landed on her feet.  
  
"You bitch, cut it out!"  
  
"Not a chance Inuyasha." Kagome growled jumping toward him, trying to slash him. "I wanted to be alone!"  
  
Inuyasha dodged, grabing her hand and pulling her with him. "All over one kiss?" getting no quick response he threw her to the ground.  
  
Kagome got up. " NO! Not just the kiss! Do you have any idea what being near you does to me?"  
  
Kagome growled and pounced quickly getting Inuyasha to the ground, fastening her teeth on his neck. Inuyasha grabed her hair trying to pull her off, he managed to do it, but she had drawn blood. He flipped her over and landed on top again. Inuyasha had her pinned, and her struggling was setting him off again.  
  
Growling down at her "How do you think I feel hmm?"  
  
Kagome stilled looking up at him."What are you talking about!"  
  
"Shit! Kagome, how do you think I feel? I had to deal with you every day, if you think its bad how do you think I felt watching you go to school, having a life without me? You went on a fucking date! And i had to deal with your smell, your smile every fucking day! There was a reason we stopped sleeping together! It took everything I had not to grab you half the time!"  
  
Kagome was stunned, but her anger wouldn't be contained that easily, and she continued to struggle. Inuyasha now very angry growled and fastened his teeth on her neck. Kagome gasped and went still, her eyes dialating and her heart skyrocketing. Kagome was now getting some very interesting feelings. Inuyasha feeling her calmed released her running his tongue over the mark he had left. Smiling at her gasp.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome now got up facing eachother, Kagome with her hand on her neck. Both of their ears were focused on eachother and they were still for a time. Kagome made the first move, crawling towards him she nuzzled him, licked the wound she had made, watching it as it closed.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what I was doing." she murmered nuzzling him and breathing in his scent.  
  
Inuyasha held her stroking her back. "I know, it's hard to control that, hell even I can't do it half the time."  
  
Kagome laughed, purring all the while. "You know I think I can forgive you for all those times you were so rude, it is a lot to deal with."  
  
Kagome pulled back a bit, reaching around his neck. Kagome then removed the rosary. "There, now I can't sit you again." Watching him take the beads in one hand, fingering them gently. "I wouldn't have hurt you if I hadn't sat you earlier."  
  
Inuyasha put the beads in his robe. "It is ok, thank you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome hugged him again, purring deeply. Inuyasha pulled her back and kissed her. Pulling away he smirked at her glazed look.  
  
"mmm Inuyasha" shaking slightly out of her daze she asked "What are we going to do now?"  
  
Inuyasha kissed her again. Pulling her back slightly he said "Take it slowly, a bit at a time. We have that at least." chuckling as she swatted him. He was stopped by her hand tangling in his hair, pulling him to her.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
FLUFAGE!!!!  
  
fluffy ^_^ Im gotta be quick Inuyasha is on TV!! see ya 


	16. Going Home

Here is another chapter for you all ;-) oh and thank you for the reviews, Asuru especially  
  
well time to get down to writing  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The sun was rising, bathing the town in a gentle glow. The forest began to chirp and rustle as several of the animals began their day. And now the well had been fixed. Kade ran through the town, stopping at her house, she calmed herself down and straightened out her kimodo. Stepping into the house she went into the room where Kagome was sleeping. There she saw a sight which had been happening for the past few days Inuyahsa, and Kagome in her youkai form her tail wraped around him. Inuyasha's ears had twitched toward Kade when she entered, she knew that if it had been anybody else coming in she wouldn't have seen them together. As it was Kade couldn't help but smile at them, they looked so cute like that, and she was lothe to wake them up.  
  
Inuyahsa sat up stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Kagome just nuzzled closer to him with a displeased sound. Inuyasha smiled down at her and played with her ear watching it twitch, she growled and just got even closer to him.  
  
"Kagome get up, I think the well is fixed."  
  
"don't wanna" she mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and reached down to her tail, giving it a tug. Kagome smacked his side and got up with a peeved expresion.  
  
"Thats sensitive!"  
  
Inuyasha gave a smirk and just leaned down for a kiss, melting her instantly. Kade shaking her head left, at least they still have their clothes on, otherwise she would have to find a way to barracade the door. The two finished the kiss, Kagome purring.  
  
"I think we scared Kade off." she giggled.  
  
"Good, now we have more time." Inuyasha said grabing her.  
  
"The well is fixed, come on we have to go back home." Kagome said her hands on his chest.  
  
"Do we have to?" Inuyasha said giving the old puppy dog eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled "We can go home for some ramen."  
  
Inuyasha brightened but didn't look convinced.  
  
Kagome thought of something else "You can also go home and listen to you're rock music too!"  
  
Inuyasha simply embraced Kagome saying "But then we can't sleep together any more."  
  
"Don't worry, we don't have to stop, we just can't let anyone see us, they would freak."  
  
Inuyasha sighed "ok, ok, but we do have to come back."  
  
Kagome smiled "Of corse, I wouldn't leave the people here without a miko."  
  
Inuyasha got up, pulling her with him. The two walked out and began to walk to the well, taking their time. When they finally got to it the poeple who had been working on it were gone, and the well looked like new.  
  
"Inuyasha? What do you think my family will say about my look?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Lost Star probably told them all about it."  
  
Looking at each other they held hands and jumped down the well.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"UGH! Ji-chan stop throwing those damned scrolls at me!"  
  
Lost Star was not having a good day, he had decided to keep away from the household for purposes of health, but feeling that the two wayword teenagers would be coming back soon he had come back. He had arrived to find Ji-chan doing some ridiculous chant, this was irritating, and dealing with it for two hours was torture. So he had been trying to get Ji-chan to leave, unfortunatly the old man had interpreted Lost Star as being possesed. He had then started throwing the damned scrolls, this was even more annoying than the chant, they were getting his stuck all over his body.  
  
Lost Star was seriously debating whether to leave or tie up the old man when Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of the well, they looked around and seeing Lost Star covered in scrolls and Ji-chan saying demon begone. Lost Star looked about ready to kill something.  
  
"Ji-chan stop tormenting Lost Star." Kagome giggled and took the scrolls out of his hand.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha! Your back, my chant worked!" The old man exclaimed, then looking closer at Kagome "What happened to you Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked flatly at Lost Star who shrugged, trying to peel off several of the scrolls, they were being very tenacious. "I had enough trouble convincing them you would be gone for a week, and be perfectly fine, how was I going to tell them you had become half demon as well."  
  
Kagome frowned her tail twitching, saying nothing she handed the scrolls back to Ji-chan. "I think he has been possesed, he needs a few more to cure him grandpa."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha snickered and left the poor Lost Star to get covered by even more scrolls, trying desperately to control his temper. The two walked into the house to meet Kagome's mom and Sota. Sota immediatly mauled Inuyasha.  
  
"Big brother!" He said clinging to Inuyasha, who looked like he would rather be anywhere then here. He ruffled the kids hair with a "Hey twerp glad to see ya."  
  
"Kagome? Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom came in, giving Kagome and Inuyasha a hug. She looked at Kagome "Dear what happened to you?"  
  
"You know that accident at the well? This was sort of a by-product."  
  
Kagome's mom simply nodded and embraced her daughter. "I am glad you are home. Welcome back, both of you, your friends have been worried sick."  
  
"What did you tell them?"  
  
"It was family business, that you two had to go away for a week."  
  
"Ohhh im going to have to make up so much work."  
  
"Kagome you can't go to school like that."  
  
"Don't worry I can look human."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and focused, ignoring the pain, it was getting worse. After a few seconds her human features re-emerged. Kagome's mom smiled and nodded, then looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why can't you do that?"  
  
Inuyasha looked sheepish. "I'm too young to change form, thats Kagome's miko powers not youkai powers."  
  
Lost Star then came in with a smile on his face. Kneeling next to Souta he said something then faced Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What did you do to the old man?"  
  
Lost Star smiled peeling off another scroll. "Oh nothing much, just what i had been thinking about all day." responding to their questioning looks "I tied him up, and gagged him."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
^_^ another chapter! 


	17. School Time

Another chapter ^^ cause i feel like it, or i want to break the 100 reviews mark ^^  
  
_________________________________________  
  
It was dawn once again as a figure slowly made it's way up the stairs, whistling happily. Lost Star was happy because Ji-chan had stoped bothering him after he had been tied up. It's not that Lost Star didn't like the old guy its just that there is only so much one can take before they explode. But to be on the safe side he had left early that day. Lost Star was on his way to the shrine for Inuyasha's daily lessons, though he didn't need to stick to the strict plan Kagome he tried to keep Inuyasha entertained while Kagome was at her own school. That was it's own chore. He knew that Kagome would go back to school the very next day she came back, and he wanted to make sure she wouldn't transform went she went back.  
  
As he entered the shrine he paused a second to get the basic feel of the place. Depending on what he felt he could often get an idea of what to do first. His ability could only do so much, he had to be alert for the slower changes. The aura today was peacefull, very much more than normal, this was strange. Usually he would pick up some tension from Inuyasha, that was normal, his position around Kagome was always tense. Inuyasha had an iron control, the only real problem was that Kagome would strain that just by being around him at times. That tension was absent.  
  
Perplexed he knocked and was let in by Mrs Higurashi. He walked up the stairs, Kagome should be getting up soon, maybe he could ask her. He knocked and entered. Kagome was looking around for her bag, looking surprisingly refreshed, Inuyasha was sitting on her bed amused by her antics. She growled at him.  
  
"Where did you put my bag you damned dog?" She did not look happy.  
  
"Come on Kag you should have no trouble finding it, even in your human form."  
  
"KAG?!"  
  
"Welll, if you're gonna call me Inu, I'm gonna call you Kag"  
  
Kagome hissed at him.  
  
"Temper temper" the now fully smiling Inuyasha teased. "I'm supposed to teach you control remember?"  
  
He was ignored by Kagome's triumphant shout as she found her bag. Putting it on she rushed down to get lunch. Lost Star had found this rather amusing, and Kagome seemed to be in relative control, he just needed to talk to her about those cat noises. That could wait though, the interaction between the two was much more interesting. He had never seen Inuyasha so calm, Kagome had always seemed in control, but now they seemed to be back on an equal footing. He faced the hanyou with a serious expression.  
  
"Something happened." He stated calmly.  
  
"Well, we were attacked, maybe that is it." Inuyasha responded shrugging.  
  
"You know that isn't it." Lost Star looked at him steadily. When nothing else was forthcoming he sighed. "Getting information from you is impossible. It's ok, I can guess. I just hope you have enough control to avoid an incident."  
  
Inuyasha glared with a growl.  
  
Lost Star didn't even blink. "You should really tell her so she doesn't set you or herself off, you both benefit from that intimacy, but that is ruined if you lose it." He turned to leave. "I guess I should teach you how cats act too, though you probably know that."  
  
Saying this he left a pondering hanyou.  
  
-------------------------Kagome's school-----------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked toward the school grumbling about Inuyasha. She didn't even get a goodbye kiss, though he had probably been restrained by Lost Star. She brightened when she saw her friends.  
  
"Kagome!" They swarmed to her "Kagome you're ok! What happened? Why did you have to go away on family buisness?"  
  
Kagome was nervous, she didn't know how to answer that, however she was saved by a call.  
  
"Kagome!" It was Lost Star he ran up to her, saying some words in a different launguage "You run way to fast, I needed to speak with you before you ran off!" He noticed the other girls, taking Kagome's arm he led her away. "You were away on family buisness, that was the excuse. Just say it's something personal, that will keep it fine."  
  
"You followed me for that?"  
  
"No, you have to remember to keep the youkai side under control, and the cat sounds as well. If you lose control it will be bad, just leave if it gets too much."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
Lost Star sighed, "One final thing, something will be happening soon, with your friends. If you don't want to mess things up with Inuyasha, don't give your friends the wrong impression."  
  
"What?" Kagome asked rather mad.  
  
"Inu-youkai are very possesive, any implied affection can set them off."  
  
"Huh?!" Kagome was confused now, and getting rapidly irritated.  
  
"You have instincts as well, you will see. Just remember what I said."  
  
Kagome huffed as Lost Star left. Her friends surrounded her again, sighing.  
  
"You know every time I see him I can't believe that he is a teacher." one of them said, totally oblivious to Kagome's low growl.  
  
"Oh by the way Kagome, Hojo has been asking about you again."  
  
Kagome sighed, his attentions were getting irritating.  
  
"Oh, don't say that, you know Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple."  
  
"WE are NOT!" she said, beet red.  
  
"OK, prove it, there is Hojo, go say hi."  
  
"Ummm," Kagome remembered what Lost Star had said and hesitated. While doing this she picked up another part of her friends conversation.  
  
"Oh come on thats mean! You know how shy she is."  
  
"Well if she doesn't want him then I can have him, he is soooo HOT!"  
  
Kagome whirled, growling deeply, for some reason completely outraged, another thing Star said popped into her mind. 'You have instincts as well you will see'. She made a consious effort to suppress the anger. Even so her voice was flat and menacing.  
  
"Inuyasha is mine, don't do that again or we will never be friends again, got it?"  
  
Her friends stopped, stunned. They started up again after a second though.  
  
"Ohhhh?! So he's yours huh?"  
  
Kagome sighed, it was going to be a long day.  
  
------------------------Inuyasha-------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha and Lost Star were in a secluded spot, sparring, or more accurately Lost Star was smacking Inuyasha around. He was growling and chaging repeatedly at Lost Star, but every attack he made was dodged and he was sent flying. Eventually they stopped.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
Lost Star shrugged "Took you long enough to ask. I can sense what you are doing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I get feelings about what happens, I see the future, in a way, it's a human trait."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lost Star sat down gesturing Inuyasha to do the same.  
  
"You are probably one of the strongest people I have seen, only one person I know can probably even come close to matching you."  
  
Ignoring the now cocky smirk that Inuyasha had Lost Star continued.  
  
"I have taught you the basics of how to fight unarmed, you have learned quite a bit of the warrior's sense, but unfortunatly I have little left to help you with, if i fight you any more you may damage me, I can't fight much better than I am, and I can't heal as fast as you."  
  
Inuyasha was quiet. "So what are you going to do."  
  
"I know someone, she can teach you more. But let us go onto something else."  
  
Inuyasha sighed "Ok, you are a slavedriver you know?"  
  
Lost Star grinned "Well, you are impossible to wear out, so I have to be. Come on, now for actual school."  
  
________________________________________  
  
hmmm i dunno about this chapter :-) gimmie reviews and tell me, ok i revised this slightly clarifing something ^_^ 


	18. Another Baddie

WOHOOO 100 reviews ^_^ sorry if the last chapter is confusing, Lost Star tends to be very vauge, thats just him, I will explain a few things in this chapter, and try not to make Lost Star that vauge anymore ^^  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Kagome walked up the steps to her house, looking for Inuyasha. She saw Lost Star leaving the shrine at the same time. He waved and said.  
  
"Inuyasha is in the well, he went there, I think he wants to talk to you!" Kagome was prevented from saying anything as he ran off. Fuming she went into the well house and jumped down it looking for Inuyasha.  
  
She climbed out the other side looking around, every time she came here she was amazed at the clean and tranquil surroundings. Kagome walked on, Inuyasha would always hang out in a tree, and she found him in his favorite one. Honestly, she couldn't understand how he liked it here, Kagome had already racked up too many bad memories here and didn't really want to stay. Looking up she waited for him to jump down, he looked down and said.  
  
"Come on up." He said, ears twitching.  
  
"I am not going to turn youkai just to climb a tree!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If I change, I will have to change back, and that is getting harder, it is easier to keep human."  
  
Inuyasha dropped down. "You really should learn how to control yourself as a youkai, otherwise we may have problems."  
  
"What?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and sat down, Kagome sat down in front of him, she barely heard his mumble "Lost Star, if I wasn't so worried about what might happen, I would kill you for making me think about this."  
  
"About what Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well uh.." Inuyasha scratched his head "Do you know why we stoped sleeping together in the first place."  
  
"No, Lost Star just dragged you out, and you never told me."  
  
"You were starting your cycle on that day."  
  
"WHAT!?" Kagome was blushing now. "What does that have to do with anything."  
  
Inuyasha was blushing too "When female youkai go into cycle, they smell different, humans do it too, they smell different, best way to describe what it does to males is to say they get drunk."  
  
"Ok, I think I get it, you didn't want anything we might regret to happen, so you slept outside."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "That made it easier to deal with."  
  
"Why are you telling me?"  
  
"Well, youkai females get very, violent, in their cycle."  
  
"You mean?" Kagome was now seriously red.  
  
"When you hit yours, unless you have control you will make us both do something we may regret."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, she was trying to think of what could happen, it was hard enough to keep in control as it was.  
  
"But I'm part human, shouldn't that help?"  
  
"No, that only makes it worse, humans get emotional, youkai are leveler, but their emotions are stronger, half-breeds tend to be explosive. That is what Lost Star says, I agree watching the way you have been acting."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said, still thinking. "But does that mean we have to stop cuddling, I don't want to do that!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed "If we keep control it wont be a problem, actually cuddling is something that both our breeds do. It helps calm us, and strengthen bonds."  
  
"So thats why you have been so calm talking about this!"  
  
"You would be surprised."  
  
"Ok, now that we have talked about that can we go back now?"  
  
"Not a chance little cat!" Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha pounce on her.  
  
"Hey!" growling playfully they began tumbling Kagome slipping into her cat form tail twitching every now and then. They were both laughing, Kagome chasing after Inuyasha after he had grabbed her tail. "Get back here, I keep telling you my tail is sensitive!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed "Come on lazy! You need a good run!"  
  
Kagome growled and lept after him, the tensions of the day slowly melting away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
They were both tired as the sun began to set. It had been fun, they had both chased each other all over the place. Kagome was sitting down happily purring, Inuyasha panting slightly. Kagome stretched and crawled over to Inuyasha, sitting in his lap and petting his ears as they both cooled down. Inuyasha reached up one hand to pet one of the ears, using the other to stroke her back. Kagome nuzzled him, breathing in his scent and purring even deeper, her tail end waving gently. Both were perfectly content. This peace was shattered however by an unearthly shiver, effecting them both. They looked around wildly seperating as Inuyasha looked at the moon in the rapidly approaching darkness.  
  
He growled violently "Sesshoumaru"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"My bastard half-brother."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
ohhh clifhanger IM EVIL !!!! 


	19. Mom or Not

YAY 100+ reviews ^_^  
  
sorry for the late chapter, today has been pure hell, and I am starting to get a headache, but i think i can dish out another chapter for your enjoyment.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"You have a brother?!" Kagome's was incredulous gasp.  
  
"Hey, he's not something I'm proud of ok?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's cold gaze settled on the two. "Greeting's Inuyasha, it appears that the shadow was telling the truth."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Inuyasha yelled, getting up, and motioning to Kagome to keep down.  
  
"It is of no matter, half-breed, I am here to propose a trade, this for the location of fathers grave."  
  
A large youkai begins to appear out of the mist carrying a woman. Inuyahsa gasped at the sight, Kagome looked at his slightly unfocused gaze questioningly.  
  
"Mother." Inuyasha shook himself and yelled "You can't fool me you bastard, Mother died years ago."  
  
"You fool!" Jaken replied "It is an easy matter to bring back the spirts from beyond the grave for the youkai lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Inuyasha growled clearly not convinced. Kagome was still behind him, she had never really bothered to ask about Inuyasha's mother, and she was reminded again how little she knew about him. This train of thought was cancelled by the youkai holding the woman, it began to crush her. Inuyasha now mad, destroyed the youkai's arm, releasing her.  
  
"Kagome! Get her out of here!" Inuyasha said getting ready to attack the large demon.  
  
Kagome was trying to guide the woman away, but the large youkai began to bring it's foot down. The woman rushed forward, and in a brilliant display of light destroyed the youkai and making Kagome pass out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome awoke later, paralyzed, unable to move an inch in any direction. Inuyasha was off to the side talking to his mother. Kagome tried to talk, but she was almost completely unable to move, the best she could do was make quite sounds of distress, even her tail was dead.  
  
Kagome couldn't make out the words, but as her panic began to grow, she noticed something even more disturbing, the woman didn't have a face. She seriously began to struggle, and as she did the world's illiusion began to unravel even more. When she saw the chains constraining her she seriously began to panic. Inuyasha who was about to embrace his mother, noticed those signs of distress. He looked questioningly at his mother then began to walk to Kagome, the woman tried to grab him as he left, but he noticed and dodged with a yell. Kagome on her side, broke free when the thing lunged at Inuyasha, moving increadably fast she slashed it into pieces. Inuyasha was stunned, but that quickly turned to anger as he realized what had happened.  
  
"My lord! I am so glad I found you!"  
  
A flea jumped onto Inyasha's shoulder, biting him, Inuyasha reflexivly slapped his face, then looked down at the tiny youkai.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My lord I am hurt, I your humble servant Myouga! I know it has been five years, but surely you can remember me!"  
  
"Hmmm, Oh yeah i remember now, you always used to run whenever I got into trouble when I was a little brat."  
  
Myouga sighed "Such is a fleas life"  
  
"Aw come on Inuyasha, he doesn't seem that bad!" Kagome said looking at him, ears twitching slightly.  
  
Myouga hopped onto her and bit her as well, getting himself squished.  
  
"Such delicious blood, the youkai half tastes, unsettled though."  
  
Kagome smiled nerviously at the flea "I kinda had an accident with the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"No worries you will make a perfect mate for my lord!" the flea said happily.  
  
Both the half breeds turned beet red, though Kagome's was hard to make out under the furr. Sesshoumaru took that moment to appear, Jaken at his side.  
  
"Jaken, your plan failed." Sesshoumaru said to the nervious servant at his side. Disregarding Jaken's stuttered pleas he dashed toward Inuyasha, slamming him away. He then grabbed Kagome by the neck, his hands green.  
  
"Tell me brother, what will you do if your little half breed is killed."  
  
Inuyasha growled, unmoving lest he hurt her.  
  
Kagome began to gag as Sesshoumaru crushed her throat, unable to break free. "I would suggest that you tell me the location of father's grave, soon."  
  
"YOU BASTARD, I HAVE NO IDEA!" Inuyasha screamed trembling, Myouga on his shoulder.  
  
"Too bad, she dies then." Inuyasha screamed and would have lunged at Sesshoumaru if Myouga hadn't told him something. Inuyasha stopped, and taking his claws ripped out his eye and took the pearl that had been inside it.  
  
"You want it Sesshoumaru, go get it!" as he threw it away. Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome and went after it.  
  
Inuyasha rushed to her side, holding her tightly. Kagome coughed for a bit, but the brusies began to subside almost immediatly. She looked at Inuyasha, more concerened about his eye.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
His reply was lost in the wind as the portal in the pearl was opened to Inuyasha's father's grave. He got up and looking at Myouga turned back to Kagome, intent on telling her to stay there. He couldn't find her until he looked at the portal, she was already half way in, smiling at him. He shook his head and followed her, after his bastard brother.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Last chapter was a bit short, this one is medium length, to make it up to you reviewers, I will make a long extra fluffy chapter later ^^ 


	20. Tetsusaiga

HI, thank you for the reviews all of you, i feel so appreaciated ^_^ on with the story  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Kagome looked around, after landing on a skeletal bird she had found herself in a place that could only be described as a bone yard. Inuyasha, with Myouga landed down next to her, she glanced at them, and any more observasions were cut short at the blood on Inuyasha's face. She went up to him and held his face, looking closely at him. Responding to her worry he simply said gruffly.  
  
"It will heal."  
  
Kagome was annoyed and looked him in the eye. "You did this for me, so let me do this for you." She then gave into an urge she had been having since she saw the wound.  
  
Inuyasha was startled by the sudden warmth on his cheek. Unable to see out of that eye he could only assume that it was her tounge, his protests were cut off when the pain began to dissapear he remained still and let her continue. Kagome for her part didn't know where this urge had come from, but it seemed to calm him so she continued slowly cleaning his face. Her tounge softly rasped as the flight continued to Inuyasha's father's grave. Kagome finished, kissing his damaged eye, and nuzzling him as the flight began to come to an end.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome" was Inuyasha's only reply as he got off, opening his formerly damaged eye, revealing a brilliant restored amber. "It wouldn't have healed that fast normally."  
  
Kagome was confused, she didn't know what she did. Myouga hopped onto her shoulder and happily proclaimed.  
  
"That was a noble thing to do, you are a truely fine mate to my lord!"  
  
Kagome was peeved, blushing she grabbed the flea. "We are not mates! I don't even know what I did!"  
  
Myouga looked at her curiously then got an enlightened look on his face. "Ah! I understand now, you know nothing of youkai do you?"  
  
"I told you I'm youkai by accident!"  
  
"Rather irresponsible of my lord." Myouga murmered.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked in a flat voice.  
  
"Oh, what you just did," Myouga hastily replied. "tending another's wound is often the function of mates, or intimate partners in many youkai breeds. You gave him some of you power while you tended his, that is rarely done, and denotes complete trust. That you did it without knowing means that you are very close to being mates!"  
  
"EEP!" Kagome dropped the flea.  
  
"However, we should go after my lord for now!" in response to a yell from the inside of the grave. Kagome rushed into the giant skeleton, Myouga hopping onto her as she ran in.  
  
They spotted Inuyasha fighting Sesshoumaru. Unfortunatly he wasn't doing to good of a job. It seemed the two were concentrating on each other, Inuyasha charging at Sesshoumaru, him dodging and attacking Inuayasha back. Inuyasha had a few scrapes, but had managed to dodge the greater brunt of the attacks.  
  
"You worthless half-breed, you are no match for the great lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cheered from the sidelines, and was promptly flattened by Kagome.  
  
Kagome rather pisssed at the toad got off it, and kicked the thing into the wall, leaving a dent.  
  
"YAY Inuyasha!" She began chearing instead.  
  
Myouga, looked around and spotted a sword. "The legendary blade Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked, wincing as Inuyasha was slashed again.  
  
"A legendary weapon, capable of destroying 100 youkai in one swipe!"  
  
"It's a piece of junk!" Inuyasha yelled, sending his blades of blood at Sesshoumaru, he dodged, but one of the blades managed to slice his sleeve. He looked at it and then at Inuyasha, he then attacked once again.  
  
"Sigh, I'm going to have to get it for him." Kagome said, walking over to it and grabbing it.  
  
The sword's aura began to crackle and travel up her hand. Kagome screamed as it began to burn, Inuyasha rushed over to her as her youkai features began to fade, she passed out. The sword stayed in her grasp as she slumped to the ground, coming out of the setting it was in. Inuyasha took it from her, and her youkai features began to slowly fade back. He took up her burned hands and began to nuzzle them, watching the burns fade away quickly. Sesshoumaru watched this, then disgusted ran toward them. Inuyasha brought the sword up in an instinctive protective motion, it began to pulse. As Sesshoumaru's hand began to glow green, the sword began to change, both coming together in a flash.  
  
The blade transformed, and Sesshoumaru's arm was sliced cleanly off. He gripped his arm and staggered back, as Inuyasha looked at the blade in amazement.  
  
"It seems, that you can use the blade, brother." Sesshoumaru grunted "I will return when I have healed, until then, keep on guard." He turned " The shadow that is after you wont stop, and I will be the one to kill you, not the spirit of a deceased youkai." He leapt out of the grave, ignoring Jaken and the glare of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the unconcious Kagome, and finding the sheath for the sword he left the grave as well. Holding Kagome tight as Myouga retrieved the rides for the two. The exited the grave as it dissapeared, returning to it's former place. Kagome woke soon after, and he left her in Kade's hut to recover.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So what happened? Why did the sword do that to me?"  
  
"The sword was created to protect, things with only malice and greed are unable to grasp the sword, it repels those. Your blood may be half and half but they are seperate, that is why you are able to look human as you are now, at such a young age."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It attacked your youkai blood supressing it, it couldn't determain it to be friendly. And when Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha's desire to protect you acted to activate the sword."  
  
"So why could I pull it out? Sesshoumaru wasn't able to, he tried before we got there. "  
  
"The sword is made to protect, humans are those it was specificly made for, you were human at that time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome had been talking to Myouga about the sword, watching Inuyasha try to activate it. He had been trying for a while and had nearly fell off the tree trying to get it to work. Kagome was going to take pity and tell him how to use it when grumbling he closed his eyes and waiting for a second transformed the sword. Kagome watched as he happily twirled it around, an impossible smirk on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha! Time to go home, they are probably worried sick about us!"  
  
Inuyasha put away the sword and rushed to Kagome, ignoring her frightened eep. He then lifted her up bridal style and rushed away. Kagome growled at the arrogant smirk on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice faded into the distance.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
^_^ 


	21. Ashleigh

Hmmm, i can't access Fanfic. net today, but i am going to write a bit anyway!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Grrr, Inuyasha you idiot!"  
  
"What! I thought you wanted to go home! This was the fastest way!"  
  
"You carried me to the well!!"  
  
"Yeah, next time don't scream so loud!"  
  
"AGH!!!!!"  
  
Lost Star looked up at the scream that ripped from the well house, and then went back to his book.  
  
"They are home." He said, turning the page. Souta rushed out to greet his hero while Kagome's mom shook her head.  
  
"I swear, those two love to fight."  
  
"Most relationships have their share, youkai are worse, with those two, I'm surprised that there is a building left in town." Lost Star turned another page.  
  
"How do you manage to be so calm all the time?"  
  
Lost Star shrugged "Everyone who knows me asks that question, I have yet to know the answer."  
  
Kagome stomped in, trailed by a smirking dog-boy. Kagome turned around stuck her tounge out at Inuyasha, and stomped upstairs.  
  
"I'm going to my room! You are going to keep out!"  
  
Inuyasha simply smirked and sat down on the couch, facing the reading Lost Star. Lost Star glanced up and sighed.  
  
"I suppose that you need my help with that sword you just got, correct?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. " It's not like I need help, it's just that with something trying to get us in the past I could use a way to get stronger."  
  
Lost Star grinned "I can introduce you to a friend, she and you will probably get along great!"  
  
Inuyasha looked wary, Lost Star only looked that way when he was going to be amused, and that usually involved pain for him. He shook his head, it didn't matter if he got stronger, he had to protect Kagome. Lost Star got up.  
  
"I am going to go make the arrangements for her arrival, you are going to have to make up to Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha waved Lost Star off as he got up and left. Inuyasha then got the remote for the TV, Kagome needed to cool down for awhile before he talked to her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome grumbled as she got ready for bed. Her thoughts were mostly about the hanyou downstairs. At least her homework was done, though it had not been easy. Kagome continued to grumble as she snuggled into the covers. She went to sleep thinking about how her friends from school were probably going to tease her about Inuyasha again, maybe she should give Inuyasha to them, she was smiling.  
  
Inuyasha sneaked into the room through the window, he smirked when he saw Kagome, she was dozing. As he sat next to her bed he stared at her face, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Without him nest to her she couldn't really sleep well, a side effect of her surpressed instincts. Kagome woke up in stages, and her first sight was Inuyasha and his puppy dog eyes, as her eyes widened he leaned forward into a kiss. When he finished Kagome's eyes were half lidded again. Inuyasha whispered to her.  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
Kagome growled and lifted up her blanket, Inuyasha climbed in nuzzling her for a bit. Kagome gave a soft purr and burrowed into his arms, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
---------------------------Morning--------------------------------  
  
Lost Star yawned, it was very early. He actually liked to sleep, but this time he had to pick up someone from the airport. He silently grumbled that the flight had to come in so early, but brightened when the passengers began to disembark. He looked and spotted the person he was looking for.  
  
"Ashliegh!"  
  
The woman spotted him and walked toward him, just pushing the people away. Considering her size she made way fairly easily. She made an imposing person. Almost six feet and bright red hair, she was hard to forget. Ice blue eyes and a truly beautiful face, it was set in its normal expression of icy indifference. The entire effect was someone you didn't want to mess with.  
  
Lost Star smiled up at her. "Glad you could come."  
  
She hoisted up her pack and nodded. "You know why I came, you said there was a young one who could match my strength."  
  
Lost Star shook his head "He can, but he needs a lot of training, if you can manage him."  
  
Ashleigh raised a delicate eyebrow, then gave a feral grin. "That bad? This is going to be fun."  
  
Lost Star sighed, he hoped that this wouldn't kill Inuyasha. "By the way, he speaks Japanese, you are going to have to use that."  
  
Ashleigh shrugged.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was rushing to get ready again.  
  
"I swear Inuyasha, I am going to get you back for this!"  
  
Inuyasha was laughing, hiding her clothes had been a stroke of genious. Kagome found her shoe and then smirked.  
  
"I think I am going to invite my friends over today."  
  
Inuyasha stopped and had an almost panicked look on his face. Kagome kept her smirk and rushed out, ignoring his pleas.  
  
Lost Star was walking up the stairs, a bit late, showing Ashleigh her room had taken a long time. She could care less about it actually, but she had wanted to see the surrounding terrain. That had taken forever, now she was walking up next to him. Kagome ran right into her, bouncing back. She smiled apologeticly and rushed away. Ashleigh looked at Lost Star, he smiled abashedly. Ashleigh shook her head.  
  
"You pick up the strangest students Star."  
  
They topped the stair and saw Inuyasha running after Kagome, Lost Star pointed, and as he rushed past Ashleigh grabbed his collar. Lifting his struggling form up she stared him down.  
  
"This pup is the one you said could match me?!" She then flicked her wrist sending Inuyasha flying, he landed on his feet growling. Lost Star intervined before there was property damage.  
  
"Do THAT away from here!" He said pointing in a certain direction.  
  
Ashleigh dashed that way, a feral grin on her face.  
  
"Try to keep up welp!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and chased.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
^_^ 


	22. Too Much Information

YAY more reviews ^^ ok im going to write another chapter now ^_^  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha chased Ashleigh through the city, seriously mad. Ashleigh for her part simply ran, dodging the occational swipes that Inuyasha made. She stoped for a second on the roof of one of the houses, then took off again, moving faster than any normal human. Inuyasha cursed when he missed her again, she was human, he knew that from her smell. Unfortunatly he couldn't determain much else, her scent was unusual. Ashleigh looked back, a cold look on her face.  
  
"If your that slow, you really wont be much of a challenge."  
  
Inuyasha growled and continued to chase. Ashleigh stopped at a secluded spot, it was a place where demolition was taking place, and any signs of battle wouldn't be noticed. Inuyasha growling landed then immidiately lunged toward her. She dodged and unfolding a staff slammed him into the ground. She then lept back and fully extended the staff, releasing a blade. She was now holding a scythe.  
  
"Lest you want to die here pup I would suggest you draw your weapon."  
  
Inuyasha getting up drew his sword, still growling. "Your dead bitch."  
  
Ashleigh seemed amused as he swung the word at her, she blocked and with a twist of her body threw him, giving him small gash. He had managed to avoid the blade, but not totally.  
  
"I can see Star taught you."  
  
Inuyasha grunted feeling the wound, Ashleigh seemed content to let him make the moves. He sent his claws of blood at her, himself right behind. Ashliege seemed not impressed, dodging the blades without any effort and blocking Inuyasha once again. This time she kept the blades locked and they matched strength. Ashliegh using one hand and Inuyasha using both, the blades were trembling. Inuyasha grolwed pushing harder, and Ashliegh held him, barely, she then put her other hand on her weapon and with a freral roar threw him flying. Inuyasha flew back into a tree, smashing it.  
  
Ashleigh had a cold smile on, she then began to attack. Moving almost too fast she sprinted and jumped bringing her scythe down amid gusts of wind, Inuyasha dodged but barely, the ground where he was sliced. Ashleigh kept her cold smile and pivoted toward where he was bringing her weapon in an arc. With a swing and a roar the very air itself was cut sending a whirling vortex straight toward Inuyasha. Unable to dodge Inuyasha was forced to block, he was sent flying crashing into several objects, and getting impaled by something and passing out.  
  
Lost Star now arrived, surveying the carnage, wincing. He wondered if it had been a good idea to bring Ashleigh to Inuyasha. Two people who fought using raw power often times left a large amount of damage. Ashleigh was brushing herself off and looked at Lost Star.  
  
"Your pupal is over there somewhere, if he is still alive I will teach him."  
  
"You know you could have been gentler, it is going to take him the entire day to heal from that."  
  
Ashleigh shrugged "He is going to have to be tough to survive me, besides I was having fun."  
  
Lost Star shook his head, Ashleigh was one of the best fighters in the world, unfortunatly she was very rough with her students, many were injured beyond repair.  
  
"I really hope that you can ease up, he has other duties besides fighting."  
  
"I am going to go back to my room, I am done with him today."  
  
Lost star picked his way to Inuyasha, picking him up and fixing his wounds. Kagome was going to be pissed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked into the house, hearing some profuse swearing she began to run. Entering the living room she saw Inuyasha bloody and bandaged on the couch. Currently he was swearing and keeping his arms crossed, glaring at Lost Star. Kagome rushed to Inuyasha holding his head to quiet him and looking at the bandages. She then glared at Lost Star, who blinked.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He met Ashleigh."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You bumped into her this morning."  
  
"And she did this?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Fucking bitch." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. "Much as I hate to agree with Inuyasha, I'd say that she is."  
  
Lost Star sighed "Well get used to it because for now she is his teacher."  
  
Kagome was stunned, Inuyasha simply grumbled some more.  
  
Lost Star continued "She is one of the best fighters in the world, and the best choice to train Inuyasha to fight."  
  
"Who is she?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She is Ashleigh, that is probably the best way to explain it, though if you want more the best I can tell you is that no one really knows how old she is. She also is of nordic decent, and has some sort of ties to Valkyries, thats all anyone really knows."  
  
Kagome looked at the still grumbling hanyou. "How do you know her?"  
  
"I travel a lot, I meet her, fought her for kicks and got thrashed, we know each other fairly well." Lost Star shrugged.  
  
Kagome sighed "Inuyasha are you ok? I don't think that you can take being taught by her."  
  
"I can take her." was his muttered reply.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, this was just a test for him, she wont be that rough from now on, though you probably will need to help him when you get home."  
  
Kagome just shook her head and supported Inuyasha. "Come on lets go to bed, Lost Star could you explain to my mom?"  
  
"Already have, seemed a good time to tell her, though she wasn't too happy. Human sleeping arrangements are often different than youkai. Though I did have to explain for awhile."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Lemmie see, ceratin youkai breeds find comfort sleeping together, yours happen to be that type, and it is more of a bonding thing, sex for youkai tends to be a lot more, ummm, energetic."  
  
"Energetic?" Kagome was red.  
  
"Ummm, chasing is involved, what else, false growling, nipping, yowling. It tends to be outside." Lost Star said, finding Kagome getting even more red. "What don't tell me you have been doing that?" Kagome shook her head, finding it impossible to get even more red, Inuyasha was beet red as well. "Well lemmie see, gent nips on the neck are common, no blood. This is a full on mating though, quiet sex is not uncommon for established partners. Though I think that the thing that stopped your mother from protesting was something else."  
  
By this time Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten their blushes under control. "What else?"  
  
"By youkai behavior, you are already mates."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Don't worry! Its called play mating, it happens quite often, Inuyasha has been doing it since he met you."  
  
"Huh?" This from Kagome, looking at the blushing Inuyasha.  
  
"Its a sort of informal engagement, until you both are ready, you just play around, nothing serious."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha beet red decided to leave Lost Star, who had been finding their blushes rather amusing.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
^_^ 


	23. Training Day

HI ^_^ I always seem to have such short authors notes don't I? ah well such is life, you dont wanna hear me rambling on now do you? I decided to upgrade to an R rating considering the action in this chapter, and any action in future chapters wont be censored then ^_^ hmm I wonder how did I do with it ?  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had a little trouble with the stairs, but otherwise they got up to her room fine. Kagome set Inuyasha on the bed and looked at his bandages, with a I'll be right back she got up and got some more, setting them next to her bed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he was relaxed and calm, this was so often the case in her room. Kagome began to stroke his hair as she let her youkai blood emerge, he leaned into her touch and opened his eyes, giving her a sleepy smile. Kagome then got up and straddled the poor bot, slicing off his bandages. Inuyasha tried to sit up wincing, but KAgmoe puched him back down.  
  
"Inuyasha keep down, I want to deal with your wounds. Isn't that what mates are supposed to do?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed and looked away, Kagome was tracing his skin with her claws, watching it tremor. She looked at the healing wounds, noting that they were clean. She softly stroked his skin with her hands, watcing them heal even faster. She felt slightly sleepy afterwards, but not much, the wounds had mostly healed already. Kagome then leaned down and made Inuyasha face her, leaning down and grabing his face, purring now.  
  
"So, we are mates by youkai standard? When were you planing on telling me?"  
  
"It never really came up." Inuyasha said, trying not to breath to deeply, he was getting hot and he was trying to maintain control.  
  
Kagome grinned and licked his cheek delighting in the way he suddenly inhaled. "I am not to sure I mind after I think about it. You are very good looking."  
  
Inuyasha gulped and tried to turn away. Her feline instincts were acting up, teasing was their favorite pastime.Kagome enjoying this wiggled a bit, making Inuyasha even more red.  
  
"One thing Inu, and don't lie to me. How long have you considered me your mate?"  
  
"Ummm" Inuyasha gulped "When I first saw you snuggling into me at the well."  
  
"Then?!" Kagome was slightly startled. "And you spent the next five years ignoring this?" Kagome leaned down even more pressing her entire body to him.  
  
Inuyasha was becoming hard pressed to ignore what was happening. "Kagome" he groaned, then runing his hands through her hair, causing her to purr even louder, he flipped Kagome over. Ignoring her protest and with his face in a smirk he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Kagome entangled her fingers into his har and tried to deepen that kiss even more. Her purring had become almost unnatrally loud as she began to grip Inuyasha. Inuyasha broke off the kiss and began to nip down her throat, Kagome had her mouth wide open from the pleasure. Kagome then began to arc her body when he went lower, pushing away her shirt. Inuyasha nibbled on her teat, getting a strangled moan from Kagome, her tail begining to thrash wildly.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted them. Lost Star's voice came from behind it. "You two should really tone it down, I don't really mind if you do it but your mother would freak."  
  
Inuyasha got off of Kagome's breast, growling. Kagome sat up straightening her shirt her tail twitching off the bed. Kagome sat up looking at the bandages.  
  
"You know Inu, I don't think I want you to train with that Ashleigh girl."  
  
Inuyasha watched as she picked up the bandages and supplies and began to put them away. He flopped down onher bed, smelling what they had been doing. Thinking about why he had begun to train helped to ignore it.  
  
"You remember what the two we fought over there said?"  
  
"Something about a shadow?"  
  
"Yes thats right, it has already sent two youkai after us, it may send more."  
  
"Well we can just stay here."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "No good, what if it makes its way here? Then your family may be in danger."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I am going to train, then I am going to go through the well. You are going to stay here."  
  
Kagome growled "Possesive dog, I am not going to let you go alone!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted "You cant fight Kagome, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Kagome growled again, then tackled Inuyasha, who yelped as they began to struggle. Eventually Inuyasha ended up on top again, restraining her arms, smirking.  
  
"See? You don't know how to fight!"  
  
"Then teach me!"  
  
"So you can go get yourself hurt!? No way!"  
  
"Doesn't being mates mean anything to you!?"  
  
Inuyasha's smirk vanished and he growled. "Don't even joke about that."  
  
"Why not we are engaged, do you think I am going to let you die without me!? We made a promise not to leave each other!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, looking reasonably pissed. He then sighed rolling off her. "I suppose I can teach you, I will get Lost Star to teach you as well."  
  
Kagome flashed a brilliant smile. "YAY!"  
  
Inuyasha simply pulled Kagome to him and began to fall asleep. Kagome still happy snuggled close to him, both dropping off almost immediatly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome winced as another bruise made itself known. Inuyasha would have laughed but he was wincing from several of his own injuries, they were both sitting on the entrance to the house, Kagome in her youkai form, her tail and ears rather limp. Inuyasha was in a similar state, right now they were waiting for food, they didn't really want to move. Lost Star gave them their food and then went inside.  
  
Ashleigh, having taken up the offer of food form Kagome's mom was sitting down eating. Lost Star sat next to her.  
  
"You think we were a bit rough?"  
  
Ashleigh snorted "You always were too easy on your students."  
  
Lost Star raised an eyebrow. "I haven't lost any students yet."  
  
"You make that sound like a good thing."  
  
Lost Star sighed "Just be glad for the youkai blood."  
  
Ashleigh shrugged "Inuyasha is more stubbon than almost anyone I have ever met, even human he probably would keep fighting."  
  
"Is that praise from you I detect?"  
  
"I am not arrogent, Inuyasha can become one of the greatest if he continues."  
  
"He will, those two are destined for battle, and eachother."  
  
"Eachother? Great, another one who fights for love."  
  
"What is so bad about that?"  
  
"They stop."  
  
"Ashleigh, when are you going to ever let yourself be free."  
  
"I am married to battle, nothing else. I am not like you."  
  
Lost Star sighed and got up as they finished. "You can love, if you let yourself. Look at me, I have someone."  
  
"I can fight, that is what I do, nothing else." Ashleigh walked off with this.  
  
"What is her problem?" Kagome asked as she left.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care, I just want to get upstairs and rest."  
  
"Good idea, I have soo much homework to finish."  
  
"You can barely move your arm Kagome, how are you going to finish your homework?"  
  
"That is where my little puppy comes in!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he got up. Kagome smiled at him then helped him up, Lost Star watched with a half smile. He then went off on his own as well.  
  
_________________________________________ 


	24. Going Back

YAY thank you for all the lovely reviews!!  
  
Oh and one thing, I will update every day for those who want to be notified!! At different times but always after school!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Kagome was walking home after school, part of her routine after she and Inuyasha had begun to train. Kagome herself was learning how to use her demonic capabilities while Inuyasha was fighting with Ashliegh. Unfortunatly the sessions were intense, usually both Kagome and Inuyasha were exhausted after them, forcing them to heal each other afterwards. This wasn't so bad though, Kagome could actually feel Inuyasha through the bond they had formed. Inuyasha could do the same, and it certainly made it easier to share power.  
  
Kagome entered the shrine after saying goodbye to her friends, looking for Lost Star. She found him in the sun reading. He looked up at Kagome as she entered, giving her a smile. Kagome smiled back and got up the stairs, throwing her bag in her room. She then looked in on Inuyasha, trying to recover after his daily beating in the living room watching TV, if she wasn't there she was sure he would have killed himself by now. Ashleige was very hard when she taught.  
  
Kagome shook her head releasing her youkai power then leaned down next to him feeling out their bond. Inuyasha grunted as he sat up and held her cheek, giving her a quick kiss as she gave him a bit of healing. He then smiled and layed down watching TV again as she ran off. Lost Star had already gotten ready for Kagome and she went into a fighting stance, smiling.  
  
"I'm going to win this time!"  
  
Lost Star chuckled, she had optimism, he could say that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!" Kagome limped inside, growling at Inuyasha's smirk and raised eyebrow. "I'm HURT! Don't make fun of me!"  
  
Inuyasha got up, fully healed thanks to Kagome and gently picked her up, nuzzling her. "If you want to come with me you have to deal with the pain." Inuyasha held her as she clung to him, giving her a large portion of his own energy, healing her almost immediately. Kagome purred at the almost euphoric feeling that rushed over her.  
  
Her pupals slightly dialtated she looked up at him "You alway give me so much."  
  
"You're my fiance, I am going to take care of you no matter how stupid you're being."  
  
"Ooo going to hurt you so much, as soon as you put me down."  
  
Inuyasha sat down, with her still in his arms. "So I won't put you down."  
  
Kagome gave a mock growl and snuggled deeper into his arms still purring at the gentle, but powerfull feel of his energy. "You better not say that fiance thing around mom, she still getting used to the idea of us sleeping together."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "I like your mom, but she really should realize that you are mine."  
  
"Whatever my possesive little puppy." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hair and pulled him down into a kiss.  
  
Kagome's mom then came in "Dinner! Oh!" She blushed and practicaly ran back into the kitchen.  
  
Kagome pulled back and grinned, slipping out of Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha shook his head clearing it and went to get food.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do we have to Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, now is a good a time as any, we need to investigate."  
  
"But we still need to train!"  
  
"Training isn't everything Kagome, come on!"  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Kagome jumped into the well following Inuyasha, rather peeved at his abrupt departure. She hadn't wanted to go yet. As she got up and brushed off her back she frowned and climbed up. She then was pulled up as Inuyasha grabbed her hand.  
  
"You know Kag, it would be easier if you would just use your youkai form."  
  
"I can't it is getting harder to do, last time I could barely do it!"  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"ARG! I want to be human! Not youkai!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped slightly. "Well, you make a horrible youkai anyway!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You heard me, you make a horrible youkai! Probably couldn't even survive a day here, without me having to save you!"  
  
Kagome furious pounced on Inuyasha, rather comical really if you realize that she was still human. She actually just slammed into him and got caught instead of getting him to the ground. Inuyasha held her furious. Kagome reached up and twisted his ears.  
  
"OW BITCH!"  
  
"JERK!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, and it wasn't until Kagome growled back that she realized what she was doing. Kagome let go of his ears, and Inuyasha let go of her after a second.  
  
"Sorry Inu, I got carried away."  
  
"Grr, next time just leave the ears."  
  
Kagome sighed "I don't want to lose my friends at school."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her "Well, not very good friends are they?"  
  
Kagome growled " It is fun being youkai, but I am human, not youkai!"  
  
"Is it that bad?" Inuyasha looked dejected.  
  
"No, its wonderfull! It's just it has so much feeling, plus I am not used to having a tail."  
  
Inuyasha laughed "It looks good on you! Besides, after a few years you should be able to shape change."  
  
"Really!? How long?"  
  
"Ohhh, fifty or so."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Hanyou's age slow."  
  
Kagome just shook her head "We will deal with that later! Why don't we go visit Kade."  
  
________________________________________  
  
I am not to sure I like this chapter 


	25. Oichi

^_^ you know I really dont do long authors notes do I?  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Kagome walked into Kade's hut, looking for the little girl. Unable to find her she was about to leave when she was tackled by the very same girl.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Hey Kade, sorry I haven't visited in awhile."  
  
"Thats ok, Inu always comes to keep an eye on me."  
  
"Really?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha now leaning agaist the wall, with his nose in the air.  
  
"Feh." Inuyahsa then crouched down as Kaede ran to him. He then picked up Kaede, holding her to him as he looked at Kagome. "Someone needed to keep an eye on the brat."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What she is a brat!"  
  
"Don't go calling her that!"  
  
"Inu, can you tell me another story about the place through the well." Kaede asked completely ignoring the argument.  
  
"Whatever, what do ya wanna hear?"  
  
"How about when the half cat started her training again?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome growled "What have you been telling her?"  
  
"Oh, the adventures of the silly fat cat and his little half cat friend!"  
  
Kagome's eye ticked and she growled "I am soo gonna hurt you mutt."  
  
Inuyasha stuck his toung out as he spoke to Kaede "Sorry, kid, we gotta go off somewhere so you have to deal with the miko bitch taking care of you."  
  
"INUYAHSA!!!" Inuyasha put Kaede down, as she watched Kagome begin to chase Inuyasha. Inuyasha stayed just ahead of her telling her exactly what he had been telling Kaede. Kaede giggled happily, without her sister it was often lonely, with Inuyasha vists she was happy though.  
  
-----------------------elsewhere-------------------------------------  
  
Oichi walked into the den, gasping at the damage. Her mate was almost dead on the ground, groaning softy. She walked up to him, surveying the wounds adorning his body. He was heavily injured his coat dulled from the blood, sighing she leaned down next to him, trying to clean the wounds. After he was bandaged she tried to wake him, he wasn't too lucid at that moment.  
  
"Come on, get up!"  
  
"ohh, Thunder Brothers, here, took child."  
  
"What! You let them get in here! You IDIOT!"  
  
Oichi sighed again, if those thugs had her child, she was going to be hard pressed to get him back. IF only her mate had kept them away, but noo, he had to be stupid. Briefly she thought about just ignoring the whole thing, but that would mean abandoning her child. Her mate was the one who wanted the kit, but she supposed that it would be her duty to rescue it. With a sigh she set about gathering her supplies and items that would help.  
  
She set out a few moments later, making sure that the den was properly covered, her current mate was stupid, but it would be just as stupid to let him get killed. Oichi sighed again, this was going to be difficult at best, the Thunder Brothers at best were an irritation. She could ussually avoid them, but if they had her kit she would have to fight them, and that would be suicidal at best.  
  
Her plans were changed by two people arguing, this perked her curiosity as she looked through the field to see the disturbance. Her eyes widened, with a bit of work, this would be perfect.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Inuyasha! Slow down!"  
  
"Feh, quit being so slow then!"  
  
"I can't turn youkai, I am tired, soo, Slow DOWN!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
The couple's current argument was interrupted by the sound of crying, Inuyasha's ears twitched toward the sound while Kagome managed to find the source, a child scraped and bruised crying in the field. Kagome picked the child up while Inuyahsa sat down scowling at Kagome.  
  
"Leave the brat." Inuyasha growled looking at the child.  
  
"Don't mind him, he is just jealous." Kagome said holding the child as she shied away from Inuyasha. "Now why don't you tell me what is the matter?"  
  
"Well "*sniff sniff* "Its my brother, he was stolen by these really mean youkai, and *sniff* my parents got hurt and taken, and *sniff* I want my family baaack!"  
  
"Ohhh, poor dear, dont worry, why don't you tell us who took them and we can get them back for you."  
  
"Well, *sniff* They are called the Thunder Brothers, and they live wayyy over there!" The child pointed. "Can you really get them back?"  
  
"Don't worry! we can do it no problem, right Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha growled "What?! We aren't here to help some poor brat's family, besides they are probably already dead!"  
  
The child started bawling even louder.  
  
"INUYAHSA! That was mean!"  
  
Inuyasha simply grunted and grabbed the kid looking closely at her. Then with a smirk he her by her throat, squeasing it slightly, ignoring Kagome's horrified silence. "Ok, vixen the game is over!" The child grimaced at the hold and looked pleadingly at Kagome who sat looking wide eyed at Inuyasha. "Change now, or lose your throat!"  
  
The child grimaced again and began to change, causing Kagome to gasp. Her body began to mature and twist, turning into a red haired woman, with a long fox tail. Her hair was shoulder high and held back, and her body was thin and fluid, the entire impresion left one of a fox, though in actuality she was quite a beautiful woman.  
  
"What in the.." Kagome got out.  
  
"Ok, Kitsuine what the fuck were you doing." Inuyasha wasn't nearly as stunned.  
  
Oichi grunted, this wasn't supposed to happen, not even her smell should have gotten through, a small amount maybe, but only the best smell should have detected that. Trust a dog to have that sense heightened enough. Even though he was a half breed, he was powerful, despite this percarious situation she was interested. So she decided that the truth would be best.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"Funny way to go about it vixen." was his reply.  
  
"My son was captured by the Thunder Brothers, I want him back."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he still didn't look conviced. "Ok, we will help you."  
  
"You sure Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"I think she is ok, besides, we don't really have any leads now do we?"  
  
Inuyasha let Oichi down. Kagome introduced them and began to follow the muttering hanyou.  
  
"By the way, what is your son's name?"  
  
"Shippo" was Oichi's response to Kagome, rubbing her neck.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
?_? 


	26. Hiten and Manten

^_^ you know I think these authors notes are getting even shorter now!  
  
oh to answer a few questions one of my reviewers brought up, one Kagome always has trouble transforming, but hasn't really talked about it, it is only now getting to be trouble, high rating is just to be safe ^^ in case it gets too violent or whatnot ^_^ on with the story! One final thing, I use the manga for the blueprint, assuming that the characters would travel and fight similar  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Tell me brother is the potion ready yet?" Hiten was lying across a bench in the corner.  
  
"It may be a while brother, good cooking is a work of art." Manten replied stirring a cauldren. "We are almost ready to add the most important ingredient, live fox!"  
  
A tiny kit was wimpering softly in the cage, obviously the ingredient that Manten was refering to. Inuyasha would have attacked right there, but Oichi stopped him, whispering softly.  
  
"Let me distract them, they may attack the kit if you go right now."  
  
"That would be a good idea." Myouga said hopping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"And where have you been?" Inuyasha said glaring at the flea.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord, please forgive me! It is just that those two have a dark aura around them, fighting would be highly unadvisable!"  
  
"Feh, I can handle them!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you dont want to hurt the kid now do you?" Kagome interjected.  
  
"FEH!"  
  
Inuyasha stayed put and watched Oichi begin to conjure up one of her illusions. The entire room was covered in fog, as Kagome and Oichi ran toward the cage with the kit. Inuyasha waited until they managed to get it, however the thunder brothers had other plans, Manten releasing a thunderous blast and almost completely obliterating the room, while Hiten attacking Inuyasha. Kagome and Oichi managed to avoid the blast with the cage, but with their cover gone, they had to run almost immediatly, Manten chasing them.  
  
Oichi held the cage as she tried to unlock it, giving almost silent growls of comfort. Kagome ran after her.  
  
"Why didn't your illusion work?"  
  
"Somehow they could see through it!" Oichi got the cage open, getting the tiny fox out.  
  
"Can you do anything else? You're a demon, run faster!" Kagome looked at the menacing Manten behind her, who was cackling evily, and gaining.  
  
"Sorry, fast isn't something I can do well with passengers!" Oichi threw the cage at the youkai chasing them, slamming it right into his head.  
  
"ROTTEN VIXEN, I shall skin you alive!" Manten sat up rubbing his head, then summoning his power he opened his mouth and sent a devastating blast at the two.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Kagome said, transforming to her youkai form and grabing Oichi with Shippo. She manged to dodge barely.  
  
"What! Why didn't you do that earlier cat!" Oichi screamed.  
  
"It's not something I like to do, I prefer being human!" Kagome yelled back, her ears flat, still holding the fox. She was unfortunatly unable to dodge the next blast that Manten sent after her, knocking her and Oichi flying. The thunder youkai began to advance toward Kagome, who was still stunned, his mouth glowing.  
  
"Bye bye Kitty!"  
  
Kagome did the only thing she could think of "INUYASHA!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Inuyasha was having his own trials, Hiten had attack him almost immediatly, putting him on the defensive. Myouga hopped off of Inuyasha, running away from the now enraged hanyou.  
  
"Don't worry my lord, I will be cheering you from here!"  
  
Hiten and Inuyasha were in a blade lock both growling, but Inuyahsa was stronger, pushing the thunder youkai into the air. He looked amused.  
  
"Finally, a worthy opponent, this should be a good fight!" He gathered his powers on the tip of his weapon, sending a badd of lightening straight towards his opponent.  
  
Inuyasha simply grinned savagely, slicing it down the center, the ground to his sides being torn up. However he was distracted by a blast to the side.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
This distraction cost him, Hiten impaling his shoulder, sending a large jolt through his body, causing him to scream.  
  
"You should focus on the fight, not on your woman, besides, my brother has probably already devoured their power!"  
  
"Devoured their power?" Managed to choke out grasping the spear.  
  
"Yes, it is a wonderful technique, eat a youkai's flesh, gain it's power. I must remember to thank that shadow!" Hiten pressed forward making Inuyasha grunt in pain.  
  
"I got news for you bastard, we aren't dead yet!" Inuyasha threw the youkai back, then placing his hand on his wound he sent the claws of blood after Hiten.  
  
Hiten blocked once again, as Inuyasha sped off to where Kagome was, getting her an Manten in sight. He was forced to turn to lock blades with Hiten once again, growling fiercely.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Kagome's scream energized the hanyou, pushing Hiten away he then pivoted and released his sword, aiming straight at Manten. The sword pierced the youkai, getting a yell from Hiten. Kagome scrambled away, then jumped, stumbling on her foot. Inuyasha managed to catch her, holding her tight.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha" she said, burying her face into his coat, ignoring the blood.  
  
Inuyasha held her for a second then let her go "Get Oichi, and the kit and hide, I'll take care of Hiten."  
  
"But!"  
  
"You are in no condition to help Kagome, go on now."  
  
Kagome nodded and finding the still unconcious Oichi pulled her off to the side. Myouga hopped over to them moaning.  
  
"Inuyasha no longer has the sword, he needs it to defeat that monster!"  
  
Inuyasha watched as Hiten morning his brother then proceded to rip out his heart and devour it.  
  
"Disgusting what they did for power."  
  
Hiten the rose his eyes glaring red. "You pathetic half-breed, I shall rip you apart, piece by bloody piece!"  
  
"Try it!"  
  
Hiten then charged Inuyasha, who stood weaponless. Hiten brought his blade down, destroying the ground, but missing Inuyasha, who side stepped. Inuyasha then grabbed the spear and ignoring the searing pain of the lightning, slammed it into Hitens gut, knocking his wind out. The youkai stumbled back and dodging Inuyasha's swipe used Manten's skill, sending a blast of power out of his mouth and toward Inuyasha, unfortunatly it was also toward Kagome and the others.  
  
"Use the sheathe Inuyasha!" Myouga.  
  
Inuyasha didn't question this, simply pulled it from his side and used it to block the blast. The sheathe did the job, to everyone's amazment.  
  
"FEH! I can use this!" Inuyasha said looking at the sheathe.  
  
Hiten didn't give him much of a reply, bringing his weapon down once again on Inuyasha who blocked with the sheathe. Inuyasha began to concentrante on the match, noticing something, the sheathe was pulsing slightly, barely noticable, but it was pulsing. Concentrating on that pulse he was surprised to find it calling to the sword. The sword hurtled towards Inuyasha, giving him the necessary weapon to kill Hiten, but first he needed his hands. Inuyasha leaned back, causing Hiten to overbalance, he then grabbed the spear once again, barely feeling the shock. He then grabed the sword with one hand as it flew to him and he used it to slice off Hiten's head, ending the fight.  
  
Oichi had regained conciousness by now, and comforting her kit she watched as Kagome rushed to Inuyasha, ignoring her ankle which had been injured. Inuyasha gripped her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Oichi looked away, rather jealous, but happy for the two. She decided that since these two seemed to have so much fun she was going to join them.  
  
______________________________________________ 


	27. YEEP

You know, I am getting so very tempted to just not do these authors notes anymore ^^ ah well time for story!!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Kagome held Inuyasha close, just feeling him, breathing in his scent. It was the blood smell that finally got to her though and she devoted her attention to Inuyasha's wounds. After sharing their energies for a time, they seperated, looking for Oichi and Myouga. They found them looking after Shippo, who seemed unharmed and sleeping peacefully. Kagome walked up to it letting out a soft squeel at his cuteness, while Oichi showed off her kit.  
  
"He looks like such a cute fox!"  
  
"Isn't he?"  
  
Inuyasha kept off to the side with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Myouga hopped up next to him and the two conversed.  
  
"Myouga, tell me, have you heard anything about this shadow that those thunder brothers were talking about?"  
  
"Yes, I have heard rumors about things similar to this, but it is hard to say."  
  
"Tell me what you can."  
  
While Inuyasha conversed, Oichi and Kagome were talking about Shippo.  
  
"So he was born looking like a fox?"  
  
"Yes, that is a Kitsuine's natural form, they gain the ability to change to human like form at two years or so."  
  
"Wow, that must be hard."  
  
"Not really, form changing is not hard at all for full youkai."  
  
"He's just soo cute as a little fox!"  
  
"Do you wish to hold him?"  
  
"Ohh, can I?"  
  
Kagome gently took the kit from Oichi, who was smiling maternally. After giggling at the kit's restlessness, she rocked it gently to calm it down.  
  
"You will make a great parent Kagome, though I am not to sure about Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome absently answered, smiling at the kit "Inuyasha melts at children, they are the only thing that keep him from yelling."  
  
Oichi smiled, Kagome was almost completely absorbed in watching the kit. "By the way Kagome, how are you able to change half-youkai if your form is human."  
  
Kagome shifted her attention to Oichi, her tail begining to swish. "Well it was a sort of accident, Inuyasha got himself in trouble and to help him, I got infused with youkai power, this form is the result." Kagome gestured to her cat ears. "I can suppress the youkai blood if I use my miko powers, but it can get very hard if I let go of my human form."  
  
Oichi cocked her head "Must be hard to be a half-breed after being only human."  
  
"I can manage, Inuyasha helps me with control, besides, when I suppress my youkai form the emtions are easier to deal with."  
  
"Hmm, he would. Tell you what!" Oichi brightened "I will help you too! IInuyasha may be a good teacher, but he's a male, they don't know the stuff we women need to know."  
  
"Ahem!" Inuyasha butted in "I think it would be best if we continue on, Myouga will look for rumers while we can continue on."  
  
"I'm coming!" Oichi chirped.  
  
"What about your kit?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We can leave him with my stupid mate!" Oichi smiled "He can take care of Shippo no problem!"  
  
Kagome looked rather disturbed while Inuyasha just fehed.  
  
Oichi seeing Kagome's look decided to explain. "We have a temporary mating, it is not uncommon for one partner to leave once the child can be supported. I believe that Shippo will be fine with his father, I was going to leave soon anyway."  
  
"That sounds sort of cruel."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll check up on him from time to time, besides, youkai childhoods last somewhere around 100 years."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened "Whoa."  
  
Oichi laughed "Don't worry, they grow fast, Shippo here is still rather young. Besides, I want to come with you, it looks like fun!"  
  
Inuyasha sioghed, it was going to be a long day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
After dropping Shippo off the three began to travel again. They stopped outside a village next to a river.  
  
"You know a boat ride sounds fun!" Oichi grinned, ready to go sneak into town.  
  
"We aren't stealing one Oichi!" Kagome scolded.  
  
"Oh, like they are going to let two half breeds borrow one!" She replied.  
  
Inuyasha decided that it wasn't worth it to interfere.  
  
"I can just turn human again, they won't have any trouble with a miko."  
  
"Ok, go right ahead, kitty cat!" Oichi huffed, denyed the pleasure of stealing.  
  
Kagome concentrated, her tail waving, focusing on the energy inside of her. Suddenly her tail went straight, and she gasped. Inuyasha noticing this turned to her curiously, watching as she began to tremble, and start to cry.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, INUYASHA!!!!!!!! I can't turn back, I can't turn back!"  
  
"Whadda ya mean you can't turn back!"  
  
"I am stuck as a cat!!"  
  
Inuyahsa stumped for a second was galvanized as Kagome began to cry. Embracing her and stroking her back he tried to soothe her. Oichi decided that this would be best to watch from a distance.  
  
"Shhh comon Kag, it's not that bad."  
  
"I don't wanna be a cat! What about school, what about my life at home!"  
  
"Sigh, it's bot as if you will be missing much Kag."  
  
Kagome smacked Inuyasha on the chest "Now is not the time to joke!"  
  
"What, which would you rather be, angry or sad?"  
  
"grr."  
  
"Hmmm, ok then, I'll decide." Inuyasha reached down, but before he coould grab Kagome's tail she pushed him away. Inuyasha landed on his behind.  
  
"Don't try it stupid!"  
  
Oichi laughed and decided to help. "Oh, Kagome, you do know that dog-boy over there was rumaging through your pack earlier, right? Well he showed me some very interesting undergarments while he was doing that!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Kagome glared at the sheepish Inuyasha. "I'm going to rip your ears off!"  
  
Inuyasha began to run.  
  
____________________________________________ 


	28. Sunken Oichi

Time for my daily chapter, you know you want it!  
  
oh, thank you for reviews, and ArtiemisMoon I understand if you are unable to review occationaly, I will however be jelous that you have more than me ^_-  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha was dashing through the trees, Kagome close behind him shouting several threats. Inuyasha was reather worried, she sounded serious. He winced just thinking about losing his ears. Jumping up he cleared the trees, speeding even faster. Kagome kept on the ground, actually gaining on him. As he began to decend he was tackled by Kagome. Inuyasha began to growl, as did Kagome as they began to tumble across the floor.  
  
The growling Kagome was glad to have finally caught him, but was now at a loss at what to do. When Inuyasha began to get away however, an idea came, she tackled his back, and growling even more, and bit his ear. Inuyasha went still, growling, then he tried to shake her off, however she held on tight. Eventually, he began to wimper as her teeth clenched and she backed off a bit, rather ashamed.  
  
"Sorry Inu, got carried away." Inuyasha stayed on the ground, rubbing his ear. Kagome decided to help, moving his hand. She bent down and began to run her rough tounge over the teeth marks, watching them disappear.  
  
Inuyasha went completely still at the feel of her tounge. The sensation was unusual, but also began to get him hot, making him start to pant. Kagome stopped wondering what was the matter, that was when Inuyasha struck. Kagome gave a squeal as she was flipped on her back a flushed Inuyahsa over her, growling slightly. Oichi having followed them was panting slightly, those two were fast. Watching the scene unfold she commented on this.  
  
"Ohh, I really gotta remember that one."  
  
Inuyasha unaware of anything other than Kagome pulled her into an increadably pasionate kiss, knocking away her breath and her sense. Pulling out of the kiss he began to trail his tounge against a slightly dazed Kagome, trailing up to her cat ears and nipping them lightly, he then began to trail down the moaning Kagome's body. Oichi watching this was rather stunned, this was getting a bit too hot to watch, but she was having trouble getting her legs to work, a lot of trouble actually, her legs failed her and she landed from the branch she was on, thumping hard, and startling Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha began to growl and Oichi knew that she was in trouble, dashing away and being chased by a VERY mad dog youkai. Kagome gathered her wits and pouted, her tail snapping angerly. If she wanted to get anywhere she supposed, she was going to have to lock herself in a room with Inuyasha and bolt the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
They made their way down the river in relative silence. Aside from Inuyasha's and Oichi's grumblings, both of them had gotten the bad end out of the chase. Oichi had hit Inuyasha with something that was still making him sneeze, and Inuyasha had given Oichi several bumps that stiull hurt. With all of that, Kagome had to get the boat, convincing the villagers had been a pain too. So as they floated downward, everyone was in a bad mood.  
  
Oichi however looking back on the two, began to snicker. Inuyasha sneezed, glad that it was almost over and growled at the fox.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you vixen?!"  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking, you two probably haven't gotten very far if you get that hot over someone licking your ears."  
  
"WHAT!?" Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha furious lunged toward the fox, upturning the boat and sending them all into the water.  
  
Kagome emerged sputtering and mad, paddling over to the boat and flipping it. Inuyasha emerged soon after, Oichi in his hand, after throwing the sputtering fox in her got up as well, nearly tipping the boat again. Kagome looked at the none to happy Oichi, then looked at Inuyasha questioningly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head "The damned fox can't swim."  
  
Oichi glared at him "I hate getting wet, it's not that a can't swim!"  
  
"Oh then why were you sinking?"Inuyasha looked at Oichi, who huffed and turned away "And you are what, 200 years old?"  
  
"249!"  
  
Kagome began to giggle at the soaked and very unhappy Kitsuine.  
  
"You know, why dont we pull up to the shore here, it's getting late." Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"Hmm, ok Inu!" Inuyasha simply shook his head at Kagome's nickname.  
  
As they pulled up to the shore, they noticed a temple off into the distance. Shrugging it off the three began to set up camp. Suddenly Inuyasha began to curse very violently, Kagome looked at him then her eyes widened in understanding.  
  
"That time again?" Inuyasha grunted and held his sword tightly.  
  
"What time?" Oichi asked curious.  
  
"Inuyasha turns human on the new moon."  
  
"Oh, WHAT!?" Oichi asked, her eyes widening. "Who is gonna protect us!?"  
  
"I can, don't worry"Inuyasha snorted at this comment, but said nothing.  
  
As the sun set, Inuyasha's youkai features began to fade. His ears disappeared and his hair turned black. Oichi watched interested, but was ct off by Kagome's shriek.  
  
"YAY! I am human again!"  
  
Oichi looking at Kagome with Inuyasha had to agree to that.  
  
"Umm, Kagome, isn't that a bad thing?"  
  
Kagome looked at Oichi.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I can only use illusions, and if we get seriously attacked, who is going to protect you two?"  
  
"Ummm, Uh Oh?"  
  
"Joy."  
  
_____________________________________________ 


	29. SPIDERS

HEY there, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a real problem getting up the motivation, ah well np right, I have the time to write, it is usually not a big deal to set a few hours out of my day :P little note, I am going to say this again after reading a fic that had me sickened at the end, I HATE KagXSess fics! Just be glad that I cooled down, otherwise I would be writing an entire paragraph!  
  
^_^ on with the story! THANKS FOR REVIEWS!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The three travels managed to calm down after a time. Inuyasha and Kagome were huddled together under a blanket, Kagome dozing while Oichi kept watch. So long as they weren't attacked they would be fine through the night. Inuyasha was sleepy but even with Kagome nearby he was not able to doze off, he was too tense in his human form. Because of this he noticed Oichi's ears perking up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Oichi looked around "Trouble, lots of trouble."  
  
"Just great, Kagome, get up!"  
  
Kagome sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes, eyes which rapidy widened at Inuyasha and Oichi's tense stances. She then shrieked as large spiderlike creatures began to leap into the clearing. Inuyasha batted them away with his sword while Oichi began to roast them with her foxfire, Kagome having no weapons, hid between the two. Unfortunatly, the spiders just continued coming, surrounding Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled, struggling out of the webs they had begun to spout.  
  
"The temple off in the distance!" Kagome said pointing.  
  
Oichi nodded and Inuyasha and Kagome began to run, Oichi leaving an illusion of them in the clearing. She continued to burn the spiders, but htere were quite simply too many of them. Inuyasha crushed several of the spiders, trying to clear a way through. Kagome ran, Oichi close behind her. She was forced to stop suddenly however when several spiders sent their webs toward them, Inuyasha broke them apart, but was restrained by severay of the webs. Oichi burned them away, but that allowed the spiders behind to catch up. They were surrounded once again, and the webs the spiders shot were becoming increasingly hard to shake off.  
  
"DAMN it" Inuyasha cursed, charging into the line of spiders. knocking several aside. "Come on run!"  
  
The two women ran past, Inuyasha following. The spiders however had something to say about this, sending jets of web after Inuyahsa, enveloping and restraining him. As he struggled to get free a large shape made its appearance in front of him, cackling.  
  
"Well, well, another morsel caught in my web."  
  
Kagome and Oichi had continued to run, however Kagome chanced to look back, not feeling Inuyasha nearby. With a gasp she stopped, Oichi stopping as well. Kagome then turned completely around, running back to Inuyasha. Oichi paused for a bit, debating wether or not to continue to run, with a shrug she charged after Kagome, who wanted to live forever right?  
  
Kagome approached some very dense webbing, looking fo Inuyasha, she was not prepared for what she found. Inuyasha, a huge spider hovering over him, and Inuyasha on the ground with his eyes glazed. Kagome could not hold a gasp as she ran towards him.  
  
"Foolsih girl, he is already dead, my poison will disolve him from the inside out" The spider boss, cackled "And you will be a welcome addition to my meal!"  
  
Kagome shrieked as the hideous youkai charged foward. Oichi was unable to do anything, and was soon insnared, Kagome was helpless. However she was saved by an unlikely source, Inuyasha had got up. Staggering foward he held his swept his hand in front of himself, reminiscent to his claw attacks, this however did something very different, sending an aura around the three. The small spiders were obliterated, while the boss spider was knocked back, and all the webs dissolved. Inuyasha turned to the ecstatic Kagome, his eyes glazed he collapsed again, the aura he established flickered, but stayed.  
  
Kagome rushed to him, holding his head. Oichi looked around in awe.  
  
"He established a barrier, but I don't feel a thing."  
  
Kagome didn't hear her, sobbing over the barely conscious Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, hang on, don't leave."  
  
Inuyasha coughed, "Don't worry I promised."  
  
Oichi turned her attention to the two. "With the strain of the barrier, he may not be able to keep that promise."  
  
Kagome simply held Inuyasha sopping to herself "If I only had my youkai form, I could heal him."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled weakly "I thought you wanted to be human?"  
  
"Not if it mean losing you, you idiot."  
  
Kagome held Inuyasha, now unconscious in her lap as the barrier flickered softly. The boss spider prowled around the outside, but every time he got near, the barrier came to life. Oichi shook her head, thank god the thing had stopped trying, for the past hour she had been using her illusion to maintain the barrier. Inuyasha was till breathing barely, but he wouldn't last much longer. Oichi turned her head as Kagome suddenly stoped, to see Kagome looking toward the east, as the sun began to rise. Setting Inuyasha down she faced the spider, a grim look on her face.  
  
"You will pay!" Growling she lunged through the field.  
  
The spider simply cackled, catching her as she lunged, its cackles were cut short as Kagome sliced through the spiders legs, landing in a feline pose, all of her youkai features coming back. Growling she chased the spider, slashing it repeatedly. It would pay for hurting Inuyasha, pay dearly. Oichi watched wide eyed, snapping out of it after a second.  
  
"Kagome!"The feline looked up from it's vengence, somftly Oichi said "It is dead, Inuyasha needs you."  
  
Kagome got up, ignoring the blood and rushed to Inuyasha, cradling him. With his youkai blood back he was out of critical, but the poison had done a lot of damage. Kagome linked her power to his, giving him practically everything she had. As Inuyasha regained consciousness, he saw a sleeping Kagome over him. He got up, holding her close and walked back to camp, gesturing for Oichi to follow them. The Kitsuine shook her head. Those two were truely amazing.  
  
_______________________________________________________ 


	30. Get a Room!

^_^ *is dancing* I am happy today, one more day of school then 5 days off !  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
The first thing Kagome saw when she opened her eyes was Inuyasha's calm face. Smiling a bit she stretched, and arched her body, getting out several kinks she had gotten sleeping next to him. Looking around she smiled quietly at Oichi's sleeping form. She then sat up and just looked at Inuyasha's sleeping face, her tail swaing gently. She watched him, marveling at his handsome features and truly glad that he was still alive.  
  
Her reverie was inturrupted as Inuyasha sat up and yawned in true doggy style. Smiling at Kagome he shook his head, shaking out his hair into its natral bushy state. Watching him do this Kagome felt herself tear up, with a wordless cry she then gave him a bone crushing hug, immersing herself in his scent and listening to his heart. Inuyasha, not expecting this could only wince slightly and try to comfort her.  
  
"Hey, hey, I'm not dead yet, don't worry, silly cat."  
  
"Stupid!" Kagome hit his chest, getting another wince. "You had me so worried!"  
  
"Ouch, Kagome, knock it off!" Inuyasha getting no response did the only thing that was guaranteed to stop her sobs. He kissed her.  
  
Kagome, instantly stopped crying. Instead she immersed herself in it, nedding to reassure herself that he was alive. The kiss began to gain in passion, electing a moan from them both. Kagome was becoming desperate, wanting to feel more of him, too caught up in her emotions to care about anything else but him. Inuyasha was becoming overwelmed as well, pushing Kagome on the ground, deepening the kiss even more.  
  
Oichi chose this time to wake up, the two were sending out a particularly strong scent. While it was a rather plesent awakening for Oichi, she was irratated none the less, those two needed to get that out of their system, or else she was never going to get any sleep.  
  
"GET A ROOM!!" She yelled, stomping off, still very sleepy. Inuyasha, startled got off of Kagome, with a heavy blush.  
  
Brushing himself off, he gave a feh and stomped after Oichi. "Come on Kagome, we should go home and wait until Myouga comes back."  
  
Kagome, slightly stunned, gets to her feet wobling slightly. Shaking her head she begins to repack. She then grumbles as Inuyasha comes back with Oichi and they finish packing. As they walk away Kagome smiled wickedly, she had just come up with the most perfect plan.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They entered the village, ignoring the hostile stares of the villagers, though Kagome felt slightly hurt. This hurt disappeared as Kagome was tackled by a very hyperactive Kaede, Kagome unprepared for this fell backwards. Oichi, in every manner a mother cooed at the child, while Inuyasha simply laughed.  
  
"Kagome!!! You're a cat now!" Kaede accentuated this statement by reaching down and squeezing her ears. Kagome was rather annoyed, but put a smile on her face, Inuyasha recued her picking up Kaede himself.  
  
"You been giving your teacher hell?" Inuyasha smiled down at the affectionate child.  
  
Kaede giggled and Kagome squeecked, rather outraged at Inuyasha, Oichi smiled tolerantly. Kade began to tell them about everything she did while they were gone, while the miko that had been tending her walked up. Inuyasha waved her off, and though she was still rather suspicious she complied. Inuyasha smirked, he had been building up trust for awhile, and that ment that the villagers at least tolerated them. They began to walk back to Kaede's hous, chatting happily to her about their adventures.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oichi smiled at Kaede, after hearing about the little child, she had been rather attracted to it. Kitsuines were probably the most human orientated youkai, aside from dog youkai. Right now the child was sleeping in her lap while Oichi hummed a lullaby. The miko that was tending the place had kept away, and the others were rather happy about that.  
  
"So, this is your home Kagome, Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome laughed, while Inuyasha ate. "No, our home is in a special place, on the other side of the well, we will probably be there for awhile, so you can stay here if you want."  
  
"Oh boy, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Umm, why don't you watch Kaede? Besides until Myouga comes back we are just stuck."  
  
"Can't I go through the well too?"  
  
"I don't think it works that way, sorry."  
  
"No problems, I can find something." Oichi shrugged, picking up Kaede and going to bed.  
  
-----------------------------present time--------------------------------  
  
Lost Star was waiting patiently beside the well, in his usual position. Ashliege shook her head, walking up and siting beside him. She watched him for a time, his legs crossed and him leaning against the well, in a perfectly serene postion. He opened his eyes, they were dancing with amusment.  
  
"Want something?" He asked, a half smile on his face.  
  
"I don't think I will ever understand you Star." She shook her head, sitting next to him.  
  
Lost Star cocked his head and then shrugged. "Time isn't that big of a deal to me, I have livved through too much for it to matter anymore. I watch those who will change fate and assist, those two will change fate, and they must do that without me. The best I can do is be patient and wait, in time they will return for healing, that is why I wait."  
  
"You are always like that, helping guide those around you." Ashliege sighed and leaned back. "I cannot let go of the path, the power, I must control my own fate."  
  
"We each choose what we will, I am no stronger than you."  
  
Ashleige smiled and stood, perking up as she felt something, then grinning. She went to the edge of the well and looked down, calling out.  
  
"Welcome back!" She called, with a perfectly straight face.  
  
Kagome and Inuyahsa jumped up, both of them greeting the two. Lost Star got up, looking at Kagome, he then shrugged.  
  
"I see you are stuck, ah well Kagome it was to happen eventually."  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly "I know but what about school?"  
  
"I have an idea about that, we can talk later. Right now, your family."  
  
Inuyasha, finished telling Ashliege about the barrier that had been formed shrugged and began to walk into the house. Kagome began to follow him but stopped and wispered something to Lost Star, at his nod of acceptance, she gave him a quick smile and followed Inuyasha. Ashleige began to walk off, with Lost Star, at her inquiring glance he simply smiled and shook his head.  
  
"We aren't coming tomorrow, Kagome wants some alone time."  
  
Ashleige looked back at the two, shaking her head she walked away, she had a smile though.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
^_^ EVIL KAGOME!! 


	31. Kagome's Plan

200 reviews!!! cha cha cha *dances happily* ^_^ hmm i wonder if there is gonna be a lemon, ah well if there is, I am going to have to edit it out :- ( And in regards to the character names, I really am horrible thinking them up so I use whatever I can find.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Kagome walked into her house after Inuyasha, Inuyasha was immediatly tackled by Souta, and Kagome had to deal with on of her grandpa's ealing scrolls. After peeling the scroll off Kagome glared at Ji-Chan, getting an embarrassed look from him. Kagome simply sighed and sat down at the table, after prying Souta off of Inuyasha. Kagome's mom came in smiling.  
  
"Oh, good you're back dear, I can put on more food for both of you." smiling she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"So, sis what happened, why do you still look like a cat." Souta asked, sitting at the table as well.  
  
Kagome winced, that was not a topic that she wanted to discuss, but there was no helping it. "Well, I am sort of stuck like this."  
  
Souta smiled, looking at her now thrashing tail. "Wow, neat! Now your just like big brother!"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, messing Souta's hair. Ji-chan simply sighed and shook his head "Now we have two youkai to deal with."  
  
"Oh come on father." Kagome's mom came in then, having been listening in on the conversation. "We all knew that Kagome would be stuck like this sooner or later. We just have to figure out what to do about that."  
  
"Lost Star said that he had an idea about that, he will talk about it later."  
  
"Good, we can talk tomorrow."  
  
"Actually he has something to do, we can talk the next day."  
  
"Something to do?"  
  
"He didn't tell me." Kagome said, rather pleased with how this was going. "When can we eat?"  
  
Kagome's mother laughed, going to get the food, while Souta bugged Inuyasha about what they had been doing. The food was brought in while Inuyasha began to talk about their exploits on the other side of the well, Kagome interjecting every now and then with details. All in all it was a good meal. After it was done, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's room, needing to sleep, even though it was early. Kagome helped her mom with the dishes.  
  
"It looks like Inuyasha was really tired." Kagome's mom smiled softy.  
  
"He never relaxed the entire time we were at the other side of the well, even when I was with him, and the spiders took a lot out of him."  
  
"I am just glad that he can rest here, and that he trust us enough to do that."  
  
Kagome smiled, putting away a few of the larger dishes. Kagome's mom continued to work while Ji-Chan swept the stairs and Souta worked on his homework. Kagome decided that now was the best time to do this.  
  
"Mom, do you thnk that me and Inuyasha can get the house to ourselves tomorrow?"  
  
"Why would you want that honey?"  
  
"We need to really relax, and if the house is really quiet, we may be able to, besides, I want to do something special for Inuyasha."  
  
"Something special?"  
  
"Chocolate pancakes and ramen lunch!" Kagome replied happily "Besides, if no one is bothering us Inuyasha can sleep till noon!"  
  
Kagome's mom laughed and couldn't help but comment "Yeah, and a certain lazy cat can sleep in as much as she wants as well!" Kagome blushed, and her mom laughed again. "Don't worry, I can get Ji-chan out of the house no problem, if I do it right he will be gone the entire day. I can have a night out myself, heaven knows I need one!"  
  
"Thank you mom! I will talk to Souta too!" Kagome smiled and giggled.  
  
They finished up the dishes and Kagome went into the living room, looking for Souta. She found him just finishing up his homewrok. The last part of Kagome's plan. Get Souta out for the night.  
  
"Hey Souta."  
  
"What do you want sis?"  
  
"What makes you think I want something?"  
  
"You are always like that when you want something."  
  
Kagome pouted but then perked up. "Ok, you got me! I need you to stay over at a friends house tomorrow!"  
  
Sout looked at Kagome, rather perplexed, what did she want? He figured it out after a second. "Oh I get it, you want some alone time with Inuyasha." Souta grinned at Kagome, who was figeting nervously. He continued to grin. "Am I going to be an uncle soon?"  
  
"Souta!" Kagome gasped, rather horrified at her little brother.  
  
"Don't worry sis, that is no problem for me! Have fun with Inuyahsa!"  
  
"Little pervert" Muttered Kagome after she wlked away from her little brother. Everything was set for tomorrow.  
  
Kagome was happy as she got ready for bed, giggling as she stepped into her room. Inuyasha opened an eye as she walked in, grumbling at her attitude but she simplyy snuggled into him and he subsided. Poor Inuyasha, tomorrow he wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
___________________________________________ 


	32. Training Day Once Again

I actually did write what happened ^_^ hopefully it will get posted soon on Iridecent Dreams, until then just ask me for the email I can do that easy, oh and if you want the site Iridecent Dreams, you can just click my profile  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Kagome snuggled clser to Inuyasha's bare chest, marveling at how such a simple act could bring such peace. Inuyasha responding to her tightened his arm around her and opened his eyes sleepily. He smiled down at her, giving her neck a lick, making her shudder.  
  
"Don't set me off again dog boy!" Kagome mock growled "Our parents are home now."  
  
"You're the one who started it!" Inuyasha chuckled, holding Kagome tighter.  
  
Kagome grumbled, giving in to one of her urges and running her tounge over his face, licking off the sweat. "Well, doing that all day was what I had in mind, I just didn't expect that you would be so, umm vigorous, doing it." Kagome let out a content purr as she cleaned his face.  
  
Inuyasha put up with the feline impulse, it was actually rather comforting as he responded. "Well, Kag, what did you expect, we are half youkai, a youkai trait is endurance."  
  
Kagome chuckled, finishing with his face "I think we need a shower from all that, endurance."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged getting up, picking Kagome with him. "You know." He said as she began to run her tounge over his chest. "You're turning into a sex fiend."  
  
Kagome giggled looking up at Inuyasha from his arms "Well, it is your fault for being so delicious!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as they went to the shower, at least they were getting it out of their systems.  
  
-----------------------------the next day--------------------------------  
  
A typical black haired young man in the kitchen waiting for Kagome to get down, and loving the pancakes. After he had finished he spotted a rather upbeat Kagome walking into the kitchen, he smiled she must be in a really good mood.  
  
Kagome smiled at Lost Star, getting some food from her mom, she sat down, still purring and began to eat.  
  
"So Lost Star, you said you would tell me what you are going to do about my youkai form?"  
  
Lost Star smiled, avoiding the question for now "Did you have a good day yesterday?"  
  
Kagome had a light blush on her cheeks "Oh, yes very!"  
  
He shook his head, "Well, the best way to deal with the fact that you are half youkai now would be to switch schools."  
  
Kagome cocked her head "Huh?"  
  
Lost Star smiled "Youkai are still around, just in secluded spots, once you are done with whatever you need to do in the past, we can enroll you in one of those programs."  
  
Kagome grinned "Well, that makes it very easy!"  
  
"When do you plan on going back?"  
  
"Whenever we get an idea about that shadow thing."  
  
Lost Star shrugged "Until then I guess we can train overtime, since there is no school for you until you are done!"  
  
Kagome gave a heartfelt groan, Lost Star grinned. "Oh, by the way Kagome? Why don't you bring some food up to Inuyasha, he is probably exhausted."  
  
"Oh, dear honey, didn't yesterday do any good?" Kagomes mom asked a now blushing Kagome. Lost Star gave another chuckle as Kagome rushed upstairs.  
  
"What did those two do yesterday?" Kagome's mom asked Lost Star.  
  
"Why they stayed in bed, what did you think they did?"  
  
She went back to preparing food, Souta would need it when he got up for school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Inuyasha and Ashleige were in a clearing, their normal training ground for him, Asliege was explaining about the barrier Inuyasha had thrown up when the spiders had attacked.  
  
"Now listen pup, you are a Hanyou, that means you have two sides, you have been using mostly your youkai side when you fight. When Kagome was in trouble you did the only thing you could, you created a miko barrier."  
  
"Miko?!"  
  
Asliege sighed "Yes, a miko barrier, in human form it isn't that hard to do. The real trick would be doing it as a Hanyou, that is a very advanced technique, it will be awhile before you can even attempt it."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, since they had so much time, Ashleige seemed content to lecture half of it, and beat the bloody pulp out him the other half.  
  
"What we should work on right now is what your sword is made for."  
  
Inuyasha perked up. "What my sword is made for?"  
  
"It's called the cutting wind, among other things, you do it by rending the wind apart with your weapon."  
  
"How the hell do I do that."  
  
Ashleige shrugged "It's a type of test, it is different for everyone, since you know it exsist and have seen me use it, sooner or later you will have to learn."  
  
"Oh, hell."  
  
Ashleige gave a feral smile "I hope you can deal with this!" she reared back, tearing the very atmosphere itsefl and sending a blast toward Inuyasha, who dodged barely. She then charged him, forcing him to fight once again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The blast caught the attention of Kagome and Lost Star, doing their own training. Lost Star simply smiled, they were always so violent when they trained. Kagome looked wide eyed at the explosion but calmed down after a time.  
  
"Just be glad she isn't your trainer Kagome, she enjoys pushing her students to the brink as much as possible."  
  
"She just sounds cruel." Kagome replied, rather worried.  
  
"She isn't, the best teachers always have a sense of empathy, otherwise they cannot teach correctly. Ashleige is one of the best. Now Kagome, we had better continue."  
  
Kagome nodded, and sat down crossing her legs. Lost Star followed suit. "I never taught Inuyasha this way because he cannot ever be calmed, he is wild, and trying to teach this way would never work. Ashleige was the best trainer I know for him."  
  
"Well, she certainly keeps him occupied." Kagome chuckled.  
  
"For now we can focus on the senses, I will teach you fighting later, then we can spar."  
  
"Bruises, yay!"  
  
"Would you rather I let Ashleige train you?"  
  
"No! NO! We can train just fine!"  
  
Lost Star chuckled, going calm, Kagome's senses were one of her strongest points, tempering them would help her tremendously. He would teach her how to use a bow later, then she would truely be ready to fight.  
  
__________________________________________ 


	33. Miroku

I almost had a case of writer's block for this chapter, but fortunatly it has cleared up ^_^  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Ohh, can't we stay here a little longer Inu?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were currently arguing at the well. They made an odd couple, Inuyasha the half dog youkai in his billowy fire rat fur, and Kagome the now half cat youkai in her fire rat fur and a humongous yellow backpack. Kagome's tail was twitching as they argued, distracting Inuyasha every now and then.  
  
"And quit staring at my tail!"  
  
Inuyasha humphed "I can't help the tail part, but Myouga has found something and it is in our best intrests to find out what he found! Besides the only reason you are complaining so much is because of that huge backpack!"  
  
"Well you dragged me through last time with nothing but a few changes of clothing, this time I want to be prepared!" Kagome shot back, her tail twitching again. "And stop looking at my tail!"  
  
"grrr, I think you are part pack rat instead of cat." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"What!?" Kagome growled.  
  
"Well, Kagome if you want to stay here, what do you plan on doing?" Inuyasha said, switching tactics. "Because until that is settled the only thing I want to do is train, and something else."  
  
"Something else?" Kagome asked eying the now approaching Inuyasha warily.  
  
"Something like this." Inuyasha stepped up embrasing Kagome and running his tounge from the base of her now twitching ear to the tip, electing a moan.  
  
Kagome now red made a decision. "Come on lets go!" Jumping into the well and mumbling quietly "I really do need the sleep at night."  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he lept into the well.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Knock it off Inu!"  
  
"You know Kagome I like ending arguments like that!"  
  
Kagome growled at Inuyasha.  
  
Oichi having just came up to the well simply shook her head, finding those two was easy, mainly because they couldn't last any amount of time without fighting. She watched them argue for a bit more before she made herself known.  
  
"I see you two got a room?"  
  
Oichi chuckled at both of them turning beat red. She then laughed and decided that she would let them off the hook, simply waving back to the village. Kagome picked up her pack and followed, ignoring Inuyasha's muttered comment.  
  
"Just be glad you are half youkai."  
  
Oichi picked up Kaede on the way to the village, the child had grown very attached to the youkai. Or coarse that mortified her keepers, but after watching the two they decided that she wasn't coming to any harm. When the entered the hut, Kagome immediatly fished out something.  
  
"Here, I brought something for each of you" Taking out two candy bars and unwrapping them.  
  
Oichi took them sniffed them carefully and tasted one giving the other to Kaede. They bit into them and their eyes went wide.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" the candy bars were gone in a flash.  
  
Kagome giggled at the two, she hadn't expected that big a reaction. Unfortunatly she was then hit by two set of large pouty puppy eyes asking for more. Kagome grinned and gave them both another bar. Inuyasha shook his head at their antics, Kaede he would expect, but Oichi as well? Oh well, he sighed.  
  
"Now down to business, what did Myouga tell you?"  
  
"Well," Oichi began in between bites "He wasn't able to get much, except that there was a monk, Miroku I think his name is, he has been investigating as well."  
  
"Well, lets go after him."  
  
"Sure, after I get more candy!"  
  
"Kagome, you never should have brought that stuff."  
  
Kagome stuck her tounge out at Inuyasha.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later they were trudging along, all of them getting rather weary.  
  
"Where is this fucking monk again?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Well, he is supposed to be somewhere around this general area, maybe we can get some information over there!" Oichi said pointing to a particular house.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, "I am not going in there!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do you have any clue what that place is!?"  
  
"Huh?!" both women looked at him.  
  
Inuyasha was beet red, "Well, it isn't a place where you would find holy people leave it at that!"  
  
Kagome and Oichi looked at him as the approached the house, suddenly Oichi held her nose. "Oh."  
  
"What?" Kagome looked at the two, bewildered .  
  
"Its a." Oichi whispered to Kagome, turning the girl red as well.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"We can smell it, that particular scent is potent." Kagome looked sypatheticly at the two youkai, sometimes good smell is a curse. Suddenly she squinted.  
  
"Umm, I know that monks shouldn't be in there, but isn't that one coming out of there now?"  
  
Inuyasha and Oichi looked, seeing nothing until the figure got closer. They let out a simultaneous "Oh."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Oichi. "I just thought of something, can't you cast an illusion on us to make us look human?"  
  
Oichi scratched her head "I should have thought of that earlier, it would make things a lot easier."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sighed, as their forms wavered and flickered into their human versions. Oichi did the same for herself, though she kept the red hair.  
  
"You know, we should figure out a way to do this all the time!" Kagome said, happy to at least look human, Inuyasha himself grumbled.  
  
"I think I can do that, it sounds like fun!" Oichi grinned.  
  
"Ok, here comes the monk."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
This Miroku is actually his ancestor, ^_^ 50 years in the past remember, I am horrible with names though 


	34. Gee, thats nice

Ok, here we are, and I am all set and ready to go (Hopefully) I have had trouble getting up the motivation to write, but I have it now I think  
  
By the way, the lemon portion of my fic is up on Iridecent Dreams ^_^ YAY  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Miroku was in a good mood, he had just finished a visit to one of his most favorite places to be. Seeing so many women at once always made him a very happy monk. As he walked, listening to the constant quiet jangle of his staff, he brightened even more as he spotted three travelers on the road. Two women, one with red hair, and slim figure, the other, beautifull, with ebony hair and lucious curves. There was a man with them too, but he couldn't have claimed them both, and besides, the way he was acting one would think that someone had died. As he approached he began to prepare his charm, he would ask the red haired one first.  
  
Kagome and Oichi were actually in a rather happy mood, the illusion Oichi had cast was a very good pickmeup, Inuyasha however didn't like it and was pouting. As the monk approached, Kagome got ready to great him, but he beat them to it, taking Oichi's hand and kneeling down, and confusing the hell out of the vixen.  
  
"Greetings fair maiden, I am Miroku, a man under a desperate curse, and in desperate need of something I must ask you for."  
  
Oichi, rather confused still, responded the only way she could think of "Um, what?"  
  
"Would you please bear my child?"  
  
Oichi stunned stared at the priest for a second then began to chuckle, then outright guffaw, while Miroku began to smile. "I take that as a yes?"  
  
Inuyasha having enough of this, smashed the monks head, knocking him out. He then slung the priest over his shoulder and walked off of the road, taking the priest with him. Kagome and Oichi following, Kagome staring at the still chuckling Oichi.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"Well, think about it, a priest, asking me for a child, a priest asking a ME for a child." she continued to chuckle.  
  
Kagome shook her head, still not getting it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know Inuyasha, you probably shouldn't have hit him, how are we going to get information if he has a concussion?"  
  
"He was being a pervert, besides, we could just beat it out of him."  
  
"I doubt that would work."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were at their camp, waiting for the priest to wake up. Oichi was still chuckling every now and then, begining to piss off Inuyasha. Kagome was tending Miroku, hoping Inuyasha didn't do any serious damages. However when without batting an eye his hand went to her but and gave it a squeeze, she pounded him herself. Growling she backed away, getting comfort from a now furious Inuyasha.  
  
The now enraged hanyou walked foward and lifted up Miroku by the collar, shaking him awake.  
  
"Violent aren't we?" He spoke, his eyes rather unfocused.  
  
"Be glad I don't tear your head off, lech!" Inuyasha growled now surrounded by Oichi and Kagome, nether of them happy.  
  
"Peace peace, I am but a servant of budda."  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome interrupted "I doubt that shaking him will give the answers we need. Put him down."  
  
Grumbling Inuyasha complied, as Miroku grasped Kagome's hand in gratitude she grimaced and said icily. "Don't or I will rip your head off myself." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Ah, such is my curse." Miroku let go of Kagome, turning to Oichi. "Maybe you would.." Oichi stopped him, smirking, and releasing the illusion on herself. Miroku blinked, not missing a beat, "Bear my child?"  
  
Kagome sighed, he was impossible, while Oichi gave it a bit of thought. "Well, if you don't mind half Kitsuine, and promise to take care of it, I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Really?" Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the still smirking Oichi.  
  
"Yes, in about fifty years." Miroku gaped, then sighed again.  
  
"Ok, you are all officially insane, can I come with you?"  
  
Everyone sighed, this monk was impossible. Inuyasha grabbed him again, growling and asking. "Look, we just need information, tell us anything you can about the shadow." Even in human form, Inuyasha was scary.  
  
"Peace, I know very little, only its name, Naraku."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelped, Inuyasha letting Miroku go and getting up.  
  
"He was supposed to be dead!" Inuyasha stomped off, smashing down a tree, needing to relieve some of the sudden anger. Miroku blinked then smiled.  
  
"Then we can assist eachother! And dearest Kitsuine, would you mind dropping the illusions please."  
  
The forms of Inuyasha and Kagome wavered, and then went back to their youkia forms. Inuyasha didn't want to allow the monk with them, but Kagome insisted and with a round of introductions they began to plan their next move.  
  
"I can show you where I last met the shadow." Miroku offered. "You can probably get more information than I could."  
  
"Thank you Miroku." Kagome smiled.  
  
Miroku kept his distance from Kagome for now, Inuyasha was getting scary. So he talked to Oichi instead.  
  
"Is he always like that?"  
  
Oichi chuckled "He's part dog, territorial and protective, getting near Kagome is like asking for a broken arm."  
  
"Possesive youkai, isn't he."  
  
"Very, by the way, what did you man by your curse?"  
  
Kagome's and Inuyasha's ears twitched back sure signs they were listening. Miroku patted his right arm, drawing attension to the rosary on it.  
  
"This, a weapon that will destroy me in time, it is a powerfull vortex that can swallow anything, including me. This shadow, gave it to me for disturbing its attempts to revive." ____________________________________________________ 


	35. He's baaaack

^_^ I have not been able to write lately, and i am sorry about that, getting up the motivation is difficult for me at best, oh well I am back and hopefully ready to continue ^^ thank you for all the lovely reviews, and visit Iridecent Dreams sometime ^^  
  
I am going to dip into Sesshomaru's character a bit for awhile ^_^  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"So this is the spot?" Kagome asked looking up at the deserted castle.  
  
"Yes Kagome, this is where the shadow was" Miroku replied, gazing at the empty halls. "I was called in to do an exorcisim when that shadow calling itself Nakaru began to devour the soldiers that stayed here. When I got here I was forced to hunt it down, constantly for an entire week. I eventually cornered it around the courtyard, when I banished it it inflicted me with this curse." Miroku sighed. "Unfortunatly I was unable to destroy the spirit, I only weakened it slightly."  
  
"Well, didn't you try to track it down?" Kagome asked as they entered the castle, listening to their footsteps echo down the empty halls.  
  
"Yes, but it was nearly impossible to track, and with this curse I lack the time to track it by my own means, I was hoping that you could assist."  
  
"Feh, you're just hoping that you can get Oichi to change her mind." Inuysha commented, getting smacks by both Kagome and Oichi.  
  
"Well that was another reason." Miroku replied, at both women's frightening gestures he brightened and said. "Ah, here it is! This is where I banished the shadow!"  
  
The women backed off and spread out to search the area, Inuyash smacked Miroku as he entered, but did little else, sniffing the air.  
  
"It smells like that bastard all right." Inuyasha sneezed.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome sniffed as well, then sneezed too "You're right, its awfull."  
  
Oichi sneezed as well, trying to get the smell out of her nose "Smells like poison, a very nasty poison."  
  
"Well Nakaru was vile, what did you expect?" Inuyasha said covering his nose. "Any other clues?"  
  
Miroku watched the youkai amused, all of them were clutching their noses, it made him glad his sense of smell was human. Maybe if they continued to search they could find something that he missed. Unfortunatly with all of their sense of smell gone they were forced to rely on other senses to detect the incoming trouble, this made them unprepared.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A maginificantly large pure white dog sniffed the air, scenting for the return of its servant. Sesshoumaru was waiting for Jaken, he was returning with the arm required that would allow him to fight his bastard half-breed brother once again. He usually preferred his human form, but in this form he was a considerable amount stronger. Getting the nessasary arm for the task he needed had been difficult and he had needed the dog form. Though he would not admit it he was tired after and was only now getting his strength back.  
  
Jaken returned with the arm, and he shifted back to him human form. Taking the arm from the pitiful youkai he placed it at his shoulder, forcing it to attach itself to him. Attaching a limb in place of another was occationally necessary, growing a new one was hard, requiring time and energy that he had no place to spare. Besides, this arm had several special properties that would make it a very formidable addition.  
  
He flexed the scaly dragon arm, it was still resisting his power slightly, it was always a pain to dominate another arm. Oh well, its power would make up for the irritation of forcing it to obey him.  
  
He began to walk, finding his brother was always so easy, his scent was unmistakable. He still was a pup, but he was also a very strong youkai, his aura and scent matched that. Sesshomaru spared a brief thought of amusment, even as a half breed. He sped up, his brother did not deserve that blade no matter his strength, he had capability to use it. Sesshomaru deserved that power far more.  
  
Leaping the wall of a castle he detected Inuyasha's scent inside. Leaping even further in he detected several others, a kitsuine, a human and his brothers mate. Sesshomaru could deal with the human easily, and the kitsuine as well, but his brothers mate could be trouble. Even thought the were young by youkai standards, their bond was increadably powerfull, and a berserk mate was trouble no matter the breed. Knocking her out would be the best solution, she would die later. It would be a mercy with her mate dead. He was at least glad that his brother had at least chosen a halfway appropriate mate.  
  
He lept into the courtyard, listening to Inuyasha and Kagome's snarls.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
I will leave it off there, it should be interesting what the next chapter should be ^_^ 


	36. Hard Victory

Sorry yesterday was strange, and I was just zoned, I can do the chapter now though, and as apology I will try to make this chapter extra long! Thank you for all the reviews ^^  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were both growling, while Oichi was backing slowly up, trying to get as far away as possible. Miroku was readying his air rip.  
  
"The demon lord!" Oichi growled, backing up even more, her hackles rising. Sesshomaru spared her a glance.  
  
"I would suggest you leave vixen." he said then glared at the human.  
  
"Miroku, Oichi get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled drawing his sword and charging Sesshomaru "Kagome get them away!"  
  
Oichi needed no prodding, scrambling away as fast as possible, dealing with a demon lord was usually very dangerous, dealing with this demon lord was death itself. Miroku wasn't as fearfull, begining to remove the rosary around his wrist, sesshomaru glanced at the monk, then dodged Inuyasha's downswing. Then in a blurr of movment he charged the monk, ready to rend him in two. He moved too fast or the monk, appearing in front of him in an instant claws glimmering with deadly intent. The only thing that saved Miroku in that instant was Kagome grabing the monk out of the way, Miroku was white from the shock as Kagome threw him into a hall to the side.  
  
"He is too muh for you Miroku, it would be best for you to keep away." Kagome said, kneeling next to him. She heard a sickening thud and looked back to the fight, gasping and then sprinting foward.  
  
While Kagome pulled Miroku away Inuyasha had charge Sesshomaru once again, this time instead of dodging he put his new arm into play. Scale met ivory in a glowing crackling display of power, the arm met the barrier and turned it back on itself, heating Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha growled, but it as cut off as Sesshomaru's other hand swept foward, glowing green. With a grunt, Inuyasha was impailed by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
"You bastard." Inuyasha spat, slumping down slightly.  
  
Sesshomaru slapped the blade away with his dragon arm, then using his normal arm he slapped Inuyasha. Inuyasha flew backward, slamming into a stone wall making a sickening thud and cracking it. This is where Kagome came in, rushing to his side, leaning over him. Sesshomaru relaxed slightly, watching the scene.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked down at him as he staggered to his feet, trying to support him.  
  
"Kagome, you have to get out of here." He grunted spitting up blood.  
  
"STUPID! I am not leaving you!" Kagome said, looking at the wound on his stomach. "It looks like he poisoned you!"  
  
"Pitifull." Sesshomaru flexed his hand, as it began to glow green once again. "Get ready to die."  
  
Sesshomaru charged once againg, lunging foward with his normal hand, aiming for Inuyasha. Kagome got in front of him however, hugging Inuyasha tightly, and taking the wound for herself. Both of them were pushed through the greatly weakened stone wall and into a bathing section, falling into a hot spring, and getting drenched. With a gasp Inuyasha pulled Kagome out and set her against the wall. Sesshomaru, disdainfull of getting wet waited. Inuyasha brushed his claw against Kagome's check, searching for signs of life.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said, her eyes opening slightly. "kick his butt."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled then focused on Sesshomaru, picking up his sword, water dripping from it and him. Then letting out a feral scream he charged the youkai. Moving at an almost blinding speed he swung his sword in a deadly dance. Sesshomaru was forced back, deflecting the sword when it got too close with his dragon arm, and waiting for the raged hanyou to cool down.  
  
"Hump, it seems that you still cannot use that sword, pathetic."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing, simply ramming Sesshomaru throug another stone wall, into the throne room. Oichi, meanwhile had taken the time to crawl toward Miroku, kneeling next to him as they watched the battle.  
  
"Come on priest, if Kagome dies Inuyasha will kill us."  
  
"I have to agree Oichi, but I must ask why you ran when you did." Miroku said, walking toward the hole that lead to Kagome.  
  
"That is the demon lord of the west, ANY demon lord is deadly, but one that needs to secure his position is even worse!"  
  
"So that is why you ran?"  
  
Oichi scratched her head. "They can see through illusions, it is a very large problem dealing with full dog youkai. I just run, habit I guess."  
  
Miroku shook his head, now finding Kagome in the blood stained spring, she had managed to pull herself out but was not in very good shape, on all fours outside of the pool, her eyes were red. Oichi stopped Miroku from getting any closer.  
  
"Damn, she is out of control."  
  
"What?" Miroku looked at the now hissing and glaring Kagome.  
  
"She cannot control herself that badly injured, we have to wait for Inuyasha to tend her properly."  
  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
  
Oichi sighed, pulling Miroku away "When most youkai get injured, they get very defensive, just be glad that her blood is rather weak for a half breed, otherwise she woudl begin ripping apart things."  
  
"She is half human, shouldn't that help?"  
  
"That makes it worse, only someone she totally trusts is allowed near."  
  
"I hope she doesn't dies before Inuyasha gets here."  
  
"That wound isn't fatal, just thank Kami."  
  
Inuyasha at this point was still trying to hit Sesshomaru, but his vision was getting blurred, he didnt have much left. He brought his blade foward once again, forcing Sesshomaru to block with the dragon arm, as the blade and arm crackled with power Inuyasha sent forth an almost desperate surge of power, forcing back the arm. With a triumphant shout he pushed harder, riding the blade up to the shoulder, and ripping off the arm. With the flash of pain Sesshomaru almost reflexivly brought his other arm off, sending his deadly poison into Inuyasha's eyes, blinding the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha jumped back as Sesshomaru clutched his arm, both of them growling. Wasting no time Sesshomaru charged, and Inuyasha was supporting himself against a sudden bout of weakness from the poison in his system.  
  
"I will not die!" he growled as Sesshomaru charged.  
  
Inuyasha lifted up his sword, trying to think up something to defeat Sesshomaru. And with his last vestige of will and a sudden surge of strength brought the sword down, remembering the way Ashliege had done so. He quite literaly saw the way to swing, or perhaps smelled, but it didn't matter really, he knew what to do finally. Using the very energy that Sesshomaru was using he ripped the air in front of him apart, sending a wave of power directly to the youkai. Sesshomaru didn't stand a chance against that, and with a glow of light was thrown far away.  
  
Inuyasha gripping his blade to support himself, walked foward, then tottered. Kagome, watching Miroku and Oichi warily suddenly rushed past them, startling them both. As Inuyasha fell, Kagome grabbed him and supported him, holding himtightly, both of their eyes a dull red. They embrased tightly as they bled.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Nice chapter! ^^ 


	37. Recovery

Hmm, one more chapter coming up! thank you for all the lovely reviews!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Umm, Kagome, Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku looked in on Inuyasha, when Kagome had rushed to Inuyasha he had feared the worst, but from the was they were holding each other, he didn't think it would be wise to approach them. Both of them had serious wounds though, Kagome had her entire side ripped open, and though the bleeding was slowing, the poison was probably causing a lot of pain. Inuyasha was in worse better condition, his eyes clouded from poison and a multitude of slices and cuts, his most serious wound however was being impailed through the stomach, he probably had several broken bones as well. All in all it was surprising that he was still alive.  
  
"Much as I hate to interrupt, you both need medical attention, and we can't do that here."  
  
Kagome backed up slightly wincing, as her eyes bled back to their normal ice blue. She worriedly looked at Inuyasha, who was rather out of it, he was practicaly unconcious, the only real hold he had right now was Kagome. Kagome looked to Miroku, supporting Inuyasha as she got up.  
  
"Get us bandages, meet us at the room next to here."  
  
"Kagome," Miroku began approaching her, he took a step back when she snarled.  
  
"Keep away! Just get my bag!"  
  
Miroku nodded as Kagome slowly walked to the room next to them, it was a servants room, but there were beds, that was all they needed. Kagome set Inuyasha down on one of them, getting a groan from him. Kagome, feeling faint herself laid next to him to wait for Miroku. Miroku had already found the bag, and was running back to where Kagome was, meeting up with Oichi.  
  
"She is coherent, but still wont let me near her."  
  
Oichi nodded "That is good actually, give me the bag, I think if I am quiet I can bandage Kagome, however she has to take care of Inuyasha."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You think that she will let anyone near him in that state?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Oichi crept into the room, trying her best to be non-threatening. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes, focusing on the pack. Oichi nodded and passed the pack to Kagome who ripped it open, glaring at Oichi to leave. The fox left quickly, closing the door behind herself. Kagome no longer paying attention to Oichi had already removed Inuyasha's top, ignoring her own pain she sat Inuyasha up, who was by now unconsious. Supporting him she carefully cleaned the wounds, hoping that the poison had bled out enough. After cleaning those wounds she carefully bandaged Inuyasha's body, hoping that he would be alright.  
  
As Inuyasha was being tended he slowly rose up through the layers of the drugged sleep he had fallen into he was able to feel two things, one was that Kagome was nearby, the other was that he was in pain. He became coherent as Kagome finished up with his bandages, looking toward her tenderly.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Kagome finished with his wounds looked up into his eyes, tears forming. She leaned toward him running her hands through his hair, giving a weak purr, their lips meeting. Kagome felt a few tears slip away as she passed out from blood loss. Inuyasha's eyes widened, catching Kagome as she slumped. He looked down and started at the blood covering the fouton. He quickly bandaged her side, hoping that Kagome would be fine. He then laid back, pulling Kagome with him, now increadably tired.  
  
------------------------------Sesshomaru------------------------------------ -  
  
Sesshomaru became aware of his surroundings slowly, trying to make them out through the pain. Coughing slightly he found himself in a glade, on the ground and very near death. He was unfortunatly unable to move, only able to look around. That was when he saw the child, a dirty scruffy human child was slowly creeping up to him, looking down at him. As he watched the child ran off, returning in time with a bamboo rod, filled with water. Leaning down near him she placed the water at his mouth, pouring in in. Sesshomaru, surprised only drank it without comment, still too wounded to do much else.  
  
The child would return every once in a while with water and food. The water he took, but the food he would not. The girl never said anything,just kept coming back with water and different kinds of food. In time Sesshomaru could rise and move around slightly, this changed little except for the fact that he would knock away the food. Once she returned with bruises and a swollen eye. Looking at her he asked what had happened, the girl said nothing, simply giving off a delighted smile. Sesshomaru was surprised at that, he had only been wondering about her face.  
  
Finally Jaken returned, and Sesshomaru had the strength to stand up, he was stopped from leaving at the smell of human blood.  
  
'Its coming from the way that girl alway went.' Sesshomaru decided to investigate.  
  
A mad cackling was what he found, seeing a strange youkai with a sword cackling over the dead girls body.  
  
"Now I have forged a truly great sword! With the blood of these children that fool Toutousai, will recognize my greatness!"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at the insane youkai. He simply walked foward, grabbing the sword out of its grip. He looked at it critically, ignoring the annoying yapping.  
  
"Pathetic." He snerred, impailing the sword on the youkai, watching as the sword dissolved in his blood. He looked at the child, dead on the ground. He humped and gripped his sword, watching as the pall bearers from the other world gathered around her. With once slice they were gone, and the child healed.  
  
"Well well, I would never have guessed that the great youkai lord would save a human."  
  
Sesshomaru glared at the newcomer.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
A women with red eyes appeared, a white child at her side.  
  
"I am Kagura, sent to bring you to Naraku, but I happen to have a better idea."  
  
"What?" was his deadpan response.  
  
"Kanna and I have come to ask to join you."  
  
"As you will."  
  
__________________________________________ 


	38. Captured!

^^ it is getting harder and harder to get out new chapters ^^ sorry about that, I will try to keep it up though, dont wanna dissapoint my loyal reviewers!  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"What?!" Oichi was glaring at Miroku "What do you mean we should be leaving soon?"  
  
"Well, I didn't think that we would take this long in the castle, and the owners are going to be returning in a few days to reclaim it." Miroku was sheepish. "If we don't leave, Kagome and Inuyasha will be in too much danger in their condition."  
  
"Umm, do you want to try to move them?"  
  
Miroku sighed "If I lose my head, it is your fault."  
  
"Well, that would end quite a few problems wouldn't it?"  
  
Miroku sighed once again, gingerly opening the door and looking in. Two glitering eyes looked back, and if Miroku hadn't spent his life fighting youkai he probably would have ran. Instead he entered, slowly, and released his breath when there was no growling. Kagome was at the bed, next to Inuyasha who was right now asleep. He would look almost peacefull if he didn't have bandages over his body. Kagome's side was bandaged as well.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?"  
  
Kagome glared at the priest "Both me and Inuyasha have several very nasty wounds that will take at least a week to heal, what do you think?!"  
  
Miroku shrugged, at least he still had his head, maybe he still would if he told them the next part "Well, I guess we could try to carry you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We are going to have to leave, unless you want to deal with an entire household."  
  
Kagome was at Miroku's throat instantly "Talk monk."  
  
"Well, the household that I did the exorcisim abondoned this place, after I told them they told me that it would take somewhere around a month to return, a servant just came to make sure that it was clean, tomorrow they will return."  
  
Kagome let go of Miroku, going back to Inuyasha and sitting next to him, brushing back one of his hairs. "I think that we can move him, but I will carry him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kagome glared again. "No one will touch him!"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You know Kagome you can't carry him forever."  
  
Kagome glared at Miroku, growling slightly. It did look uncomfortable, with Inuyasha barely coherent and on Kagome's back, it probably wouldn't be possible with Inuyasha's weight if Kagome wan't half youkai. But youkai strength had limits and it looked as if Kagome was reaching hers.  
  
"Leave her be Miroku, she won't leave her mate, the only reason he is so calm is that Kagome is with him. Both of their instincts say no one near when one is that injured."  
  
Miroku looked back "Well, I hope we can find a place to stay soon, she cannot hold up much longer."  
  
Oichi looked back as well "Why don't we take a break?"  
  
"That seems best." Miroku went off the path and sat down, Kagome following and setting Inuyasha down as well.  
  
Kagome nuzled Inuyasha who was now fully awake, and stroking her back. Oichi and Miroku made a point of looking away. Kagome purred gently as she gave Inuyasha a quick lick on the cheek, she stopped and looked up, growling fiercly. Oichi shot up with Miroku, looking for what would have caused her to do that.  
  
They were almost immediatly surrounded by noxious fumes, Oichi passed out right away, Miroku and Kagome began to cough. Inuyasha had the worst of it, with his sense of smell and already weakened condition he passed out and began to have trouble breathing. Kagome noticed this, grabbing Inuyasha and covering his mouth with a cloth. It didn't help, but Kagome refused to let him go.  
  
"You are not dying on me." She growled, holding him tight, trembling with exertion. She was quite literally forcing his body to work, her entire body glittering with power.  
  
Miroku spared a glace back to Kagome but was forced to turn his attention to the approaching figures. He fingered the beads on his right hand, pondering whether or not to use it. He was forced to block a boomerang coming in towards him and decided that it was his best try. He used his curse, aiming toward the figures. Unfortunatly Oichi was in the way, forcing him to close it.  
  
His world went black with an impact to his head. And Kagome was alone in the poison mist, with several enemies. Three figures came up as the mist began to dissipate, slowly lessening. One woman, an older man, and another woman. Kagome glared but did not move from Inuyasha.  
  
One watched her while the other two checked Miroku and Oichi, they seemed surprised at Miroku and conversed in soft tones. The other woman shrugged at what they were saying and looked to Kagome, taking something from her pouch.  
  
"Listen, either you come quitely or I will be forced to use this, it will probably kill the dog youkai you are protecting."  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, his breath starting to come in easier. She looked up and nodded and watched as her friends were taken away, she got up and watched as Inuyasha was taken, still out and stayed by his side as they walked to the village. 


	39. A new friend

Bleh, I always have such trouble forcing myself to write THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
^^ have a day off, so I think that I can get a chapter out for you! I am having a bit of trouble about where to go with this, but I think that I can get through it ^_^ maybe I will bring in Kouga! I may have some very erratic updates, irritating trying to finish up a story if you still dont have a plan ^^  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"That stupid bitch!" The world between was rippling and twisting as the shadow began to vent its rage. It was not happy, and if it could effect the physical world it would haveripped apart the forest in which it was hiding.  
  
"I knew Kagura was untrustworthy, but I didn't think that she would be that conniving!" He was seething, not only had that bitch left, but she had taken Kanna with her. It took a lot of energy to create servants that strong, and instead of killing she had joined Sesshomaru, out of his control. The topper was that somehow his loyal Kanna had been subverted, his rage increased.  
  
"It will take me weeks to regain the energy that bitch took." He needed more if he was to revive himself. Now he was out of servants to command, he needed blood if he was to continue.  
  
"No matter, I can find someone more than willing to kill for me." The shadow, Naraku began to search, looking for someone foolish enough to supply that blood he so desperatly needed.  
  
As he drifted he found the perfect fool for his work. A pack of wolves were terrorizing a village, and he relished the fear and pain that drifted off the village in waves. Looking closer he spotted a wolf youkai leading them, he would be perfect. Of coarse, after terrorizing a few more villages, maybe he could be persuaded to turn toward two annoying half youkai.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were not in a good place, being youkai in a village was bad enough, but in a village of youkai extermanators was even worse. However, it didn't seem that bad now, the extent of their imprisonment was inside a warded room with Oichi. Kagome was actually rather glad, with the wards around she didn't have to worry so much.  
  
Inuyasha was actually getting rather better, awake and trying to move. Kagome wouldn't let him, but that didn't mean he had to stop trying. The only reason he was even laying still was because Kagome was there keeping him still, and threatening to break both his legs. Oichi got a few good laughs at Kagome's rather discriptive threats, all while she was tending his wounds.  
  
Entertainment from Kagome aside, Oichi was bored stiff, two days in a prison was getting rather dull. She was just glad the Miroku seemed to be explaining the situation to the leaders of the village. It was just so very boring with nothing to do except watch Inuyasha and Kagome, at least she had stopped being so worried now that Inuyasha was recovering without complications. Oichi doubted that Kagome's growling when food was brought was helping their case.  
  
Finally though, Miroku returned, with a smile. Kagome and the others waited for him to talk.  
  
"Well, I have managed to convince our hosts that we are not harmfull. Though it took some talking."  
  
Oichi perked up, getting ready to run. Inuyasha huffed and tried to get up, only to be pushed down by Kagome. Pouting he only said "Feh, finally we can leave!" Kagome scowled.  
  
"You are staying here until you are fully healed!"  
  
Miroku hid a smile "Regardless, I think we should at least stay for the night, they are planning a feast for us. Oichi, would you like me to show you around?"  
  
Oichi was gone beforehe finished his sentence. Miroku followed. Oichi couldn't help but grin at several of the townsfolk's disgruntled expressions as she walked. Miroku noticed but ignored them. The two walked up the stairs onto the walls. Oichi smiled at the view that she had, and watched as a girl with a boomerang approached. She was one of those whohad captured them at first.  
  
"So, finally find a girl you can't grope letch?" The girl said, Oichi chuckled.  
  
"No, he just know that if he gropes he gets his hand broken." Oichi smiled "Besides, I don't think that youkai are his taste."  
  
Miroku feigned offense "Why my dear Oichi, you just had to ask." he was prevented from doing anything by a boomerang smashing down onto his head.  
  
"Oichi is it?" the fox nodded "I am Sango, sorry for our first meeting, pleased to meet you."  
  
Oichi grinned looking at the unconcious Miroku. "Well, this second meeting seems much more pleasent." she gave him a nudge with her foot. "You keep him in line better than Inuyasha."  
  
Sango grinned, picking him up and walking back to the house that Inuyasha and Kagome were in. Inuyasha, now sitting up, in a glaring contest with Kagome. They both looked curious at Miroku, seeing an unconcious priest over an exterminator's shoulder. Oichi's eyes were sparkling with amusement, as she summed it up with one phrase "We got a new friend!" 


	40. Ready!

Yay! I finally feel like writing again, sorry for the lack of updates, I just have these periods where I don't feel like doing anything ^^ Im back, in part thanks to these reviews^^ motivation from those helps a lot!  
  
________________________________________  
  
The feast of the youkai extermanators was actually very extensive, and had the travelers drooling from the smell alone. Kagome was rather apprehensive about Inuyasha, but he seemed to be getting better, and actually since he was moving around without pain, she didn't complain. Besides, she was drooling as well, this much food seemed wonderfull, they hadn't had many good meals since the journy began.  
  
After the table had been set and blessing said they dug in. Inuyasha and his table manners were horrible, but then again so were Oichi's and Kagome's. Miroku stared for a bit, unitil he realized that they were eating everything. After awhile, they slowed down, with Kagome blushing. Sango and the others were watching them with their eyebrows raised. Oichi decided to explain.  
  
"Sorry, most Youkai are very messy eaters when they are hungry, and we haven't eaten well, with our constant traveling. This meal was too good to pass up." Oichi said, before picking up more food. "Plus Kagome and Inuyasha have been healing."  
  
Sango smiled. "That is quite all right, you just surprised us."  
  
The meal from then on continued at a more sedate pace, with Kagome telling a few of their adventures. The extermanators were surprised to know that Kagome had once been a full human, though they were glad that the jewel was gone. Miroku and Oichi seemed rather amused that even when Kagome was telling her story she kept an eye on Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed as well, but simply snorted and continued to eat. The meal continued into the night, with everyone listening to the adventures of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
As night fell, an erie howl was heard from afar. Those with youkai blood suddenly perked up, startling their hosts. Kagome and Oichi shivered, while Inuyasha stood up growling.  
  
"Stinkin wolves." Inuyasha growled even more, making Kagome look up at him.  
  
"What is the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, clearly worried.  
  
"That was a hunting howl, wolf youkai are going to attack."  
  
The village head got up. "Are you certain Inuyasha?"  
  
"I know what wolves sound like old man!"  
  
The village head nodded "Very well, Sango, you and your mother are going to escort everyone to the shelter, while we prepare for the attack. Inuyasha, would you and your friends be so kind as to assist with the defense of the town?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "No problem, I could use some exercise."  
  
Kagome glared "Not in your condition!" Her tail began to twitch rapidly. "You are going to the shelter!"  
  
Inuyasha glared back "There is no way I am staying in some fucking shelter."  
  
Kagome stood up, still glaring "You are going to that shelter." Kagome then grabed Inuyasha's ear "You got that?!"  
  
Clearing her throat and speaking over Inuyasha's cursing. "We could use some help defending the shelter, Inuyasha, you will still be able to fight, but you will also be able to get out if there is danger."  
  
Sulking Inuyasha agreed, as Kagome and the others began to prepare for the attack.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome was looking through the armory, trying to get together some arrows. With the rushe they had been scattered all over and Kagome needed quite a few. Oichi decided that now was the best time to talk with her. Kagome's ears twitched as she approached.  
  
"Yes Oichi, what do you want?"  
  
Oichi couldn't help but grin, she was adapting to her youkai senses well. "Well, Kagome there is something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"And that is?" Kagome finally found all the arrows she needed. She now looked fully at Oichi.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to you about youkai heats."  
  
Kagome got very red. "Now!? This is hardly the time!" Kagome tried to get past Oichi, but she blocked the way.  
  
"Now, it is very important Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sighed "All right but be quick we don't have much time."  
  
"Ok, listen close, this battle will probably push you into heat."  
  
Kagome nodded "So?"  
  
Oichi scratched her head. "Well, that will most likely attract several of the male youkai, and they will want to claim you."  
  
Kagome snorted "They can try, I have Inuyasha."  
  
"Some might not care, claims can be overiden, and if they get you pregnant, well.."  
  
Kagome glared at Oichi. "I dont think that I need to worry, they won't touch me."  
  
Oichi sighed "This would be so much easier if he had been able to make a full claim."  
  
"Full claim?"  
  
"You getting pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome was outraged.  
  
Oichi shook her head. "Listen, this is important to youkai!"  
  
Kagome was seething, but quiet now. Oichi hated to do this, but she had to know.  
  
"Listen, there are several levels of claims. One is casual claim, usually proclaiming intentions, nothing too extensive and it can be overidden by the female, also protecting can be considered that type a claim. Another one is mating outside of season, what you have with Inuyasha, mating in itself isn't necssary, but exchange of scent is. After that is child bearing, that is a very strong claim, and can only be broken by mutual agreement, that is what I had when I gave birth to Shippo. A full claim happens when one gets pregnant and the bond is fully mutual, also both partners must have an exchange of blood, you usually get bite marks from a bond like that. Your bond is storng enough to count as a full claim, but since you haven't done the final point, other youkai cannot tell it. That means they may try their luck."  
  
"I don't see why you are telling me this now." Kagome said, staring at Oichi.  
  
"Getting raped is very tramatic for a human, getting a bond forced out is bad for a youkai, can you imagine what would happed if you were captured?" Oichi sighed, "The only way you can really protect yourself is to try to avoid that, and if you are, be very carefull, and hold onto Inuyasha's image. Otherwise you may find yourself in a very tight and painfull spot."  
  
Kagome sighed "I am still going to fight, but thank you for that warning."  
  
Oichi nodded "I am going to keep an eye on you, I didn't think you would stop."  
  
Kagome hefted her bow smiling grimly. She waas going to do a lot of damage to those invaders.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
^^ I wonder if that explaination was at the right time, tell me what you think. 


	41. Girl Power!

You know I love all the little reviews you all give me ^^ Thank you! Oh and don't worry about Kagome, her condition is just going to be a fun point to work for me, and I wont be cruel, just evil! :-)  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Kouga was in a good mood, wiht all of the carnage lately he had become a very happy youkai. He normally wasn't very interested in humans one way or another, but an occational massacre would always be so much fun. Though it seemed that he had been having a whole lot of fun lately. No matter, he was enjoying himself even more than usual.  
  
Though he did regret that hunting howl, it probably alerted the humans, though it had been rather far away. It was just that when he caught the scent of that village he had been so excited. He scented the air and was surprised to note that there was a rather potent youkai scent at the village, he grinned, it was a dog. That was a bonus. With another howl he and his wolves attacked.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome waited and watched as the wolves charged into the tow, readying her bow. Sango and Oichi next to her tensed, readying themselves as well. Miroku and Inuyasha were at the shelter, Miroku trying to keep Inuyasha out of the battle at Kagome's request. The wolves all gave a mighty leap, clearing the wall in one bound. Landing in the center of the village they spread out, charging and destroying several houses, knocking over the torches that were used for lighting and setting fire to the town. Several of the wolves were cut down by the exterminators, but occationaly the wolves struck back.  
  
Kagome had held the wolves in her sights, bow tensed and arrow locked, and when they leapt had shot, ripping one of those wolves part with her arrow. She didn't pause, keeping on the wall and aiming at another, letting go almost immediately. With a wistle and a twang the arrow was loosed, slamming into another wolf and killing it instantly. Her arrows were pure miko power, her miko capabilities aiming and purifying the youkai, while her own youkai was actually augmenting that power, raising it and giving an increadable control. Kagome pulled back once again, she couldn't shoot as fast as a miko, but she had something just as good, sending another arrow into a group of wolves and eradicating them all. Unfortunatly there were a signifigant amount of wolves, and several higher level youkai were coming.  
  
Oichi and Sango had not been idle, Sango keeping a defense of Kagome with her boomerang, though the wolves were a bit fast to be caught easily with it, she had managed to not only keep them away but slice several of them apart. Oichi was misting their location, making it very hard to be spotted, also she was trying her best to protect the other people as well. With her assistance the exterminators were making rather decent progress with little casulties.  
  
Then the higher level youkai appeared, and all hell broke loose. Several of the major youkai suddenly slammed through the walls, destroying the defensible perch and ripping apart those who thought it granted protection. Kagome and the others were on one of those walls. As ithe wall was shattered Kagome with her cat reflexes jumped off it, escaping harm. Oichi and Sango weren't that lucky, getting tossed to the ground with numerous scrapes from the impact.  
  
As Kagome leapt she had spotted the enormous wolf, ready to rend Oichi and Sango limb from bloody limb. Kagome herself simply let herself fall, readying her youkai claws. She sliced the wolf in half with one hand, looking every inch the demonic warrior. She flicked the blood of her hand, then glancing toward the still stunned Oichi and Sango rushing towards them and ripping apart two youkai who were trying to take advantage of their incapacity. She then calmly strung her bow and fired at the next wave of youkai.  
  
Sango and Oichi got up after a moment, Oichi shaking off her disability couldn't help but comment about Kagome. "Some of Inuyasha must have rubbed off." Sango nodded, sending her boomerang out once again.  
  
Kagome listened with half an ear, one of them twitching as another wolf charged, missing them as they dodged. Sango drawing her blade had gotten on top of the wolf somehow and severed its spinal cord, bloodying her hands and body.  
  
Oichi having been seperated slightly was suddenly surrounded by lower level youkai wolves. Grinning sadisticly she simply split as they charged, sending several copies of herself around, with almost blinding speed those copies distracted the wolves, allowing Oichi to toast them with her foxfire.  
  
"Just because I am a kitsuine doesn't mean that I cannot kick some ass." Oichi grinned as she really began to let go, sending countless blades out, some illusion, some real. Several wolves died from her alone.  
  
Sango was doing well, after the larger wolf had been dispatched she had been able to destroy most of the smaller wolves, ripping them apart with her boomerang. She looked around as the battle began to clear.  
  
Kagome for her part had reached for another arrow, but found none, shrugging she dropped the bow and leapt forward. Tail twitching and eyes blazing she made short work of the remaining large youkai.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Kouga was beyond pissed now, what should have been a simply slaughter had become a heavy battle, one which he was painfully obviously losing. As he dodged around another of those pitifull humans, by now very mad that he was having sucha hard time with killing them he was forced to admit that he would have to order a retreat. With a trademark speed he was able to get around the human and slice its head off. He then lifted his head to give out the retreat howl.  
  
Getting ready to leave himself he caught the most alluring scent. Looking around he spotted a cat hanyou ripping apart one of his liutenents. He grinned, watching the beautifull creature straighten up flexing her muscles. Maybe this wouldn't be a total loss after all, he needed a woman, and she looked perfect.  
  
He gave anb order to his remaing wolves, getting her surrounded. Unperterbed she just ripped them apart, but that distracted her enough for Kouga to get close. Ducking under a claw slash another wolf knocked into her, forcing her into Kouga. Kouga then gave her a quick headbut, stunning her. He then stepped up and slammed the back of her head, knocking her out cold.  
  
This was actually almost worth it.  
  
Though he had wanted to face that dog, maybe taking his mate would be enough. 


	42. Kagome's Rescue!

Ahhhh! Cristmass!!! Here is your present! ^^  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Oichi and Sango were only able to watch helplessly as Kagome was abducted, having to elimanate the wolves who blocked their path. The biggest problem though was that Kouga was too damned fast for either of them to do much. Once the youkai that were blocking them were gone Oichi went down on all fours, changing her physical form to that of a fox, snuffling and snorting she changed back after a few seconds.  
  
"I can pick up their scent, but I will need help, Sango get Inuyasha."  
  
Sango looked at Oichi. "That sounds like a bad idea, he would rip himself apart."  
  
Oichi sighed. "He may, but if he doesn't personally see to this, Kagome could be in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The youkai who took her is the leader of the wolves, if we don't do this right, he will retaliate, and that would be bad."  
  
"Didn't we just beat back his force?"  
  
"That was a raiding party, big, but if necessary he can summon an army, now stop wasting time, get Inuyasha."  
  
Sango nodded and raced to the shelter. Inuyasha was going to be so pissed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha himself was at this time sulking in the shelter, scowling occationally at Miroku, who was helping to maintain the barrier that shielded the shelter. It was irritating, all he had been able to do all through the battle was sit, and Inuyasha was going insane. Of corse the confined area didn't help much either, in fact, if he hadn't promised Kagome, he would have been out there. He was worried too, it was Kagome's first battle.  
  
When Sango burst in the shelter he expected the worst, and he got it.  
  
"Kagome's been kidnapped."  
  
Berserk would have been an understatement. Inuyasha was at Sango immediatly, if she hadn't had what he needed to know she proably would have died, she got a bruised throat. Inuyasha quite literaly tore through the shelter and outside, scenting the area. His mate, in heat, and captured. He howled in pure rage, blurring with speed after his Kagome.  
  
Sango and Miroku were left in the dust, unable to keep up. Inuyasha honestly didn't care, he was mad, and worried, a very bad combination. He ran, and ran, ignoring the trees that blocked his path, ignoring the pain from his still healing wound, ignoring Oichi as he approached. His only focus was Kagome, and when he found who took her and who threatened to take her away, he was going to shred them. That simple.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome, at this point was just reviving, and not to a pretty sight. Being in a wolf den with all its myriad scents was a rather disturbing way to wake up. Honestly they needed to take baths more often, and wolf though similar in scent to dog had a rather disturbing tint. Kagome couldn't say that she liked it, and a lusty wolf approaching her was not exactly the best way to calm someone down. Especially a half youkai in heat.  
  
Kouga kneeled next to the disturbed woman, grinning strangely. "Now you are my woman."  
  
Kagome sat up, glaring at Kouga, then tail twitching and ears flat got up, then not even breaking her glare pulled him up. "What?!" Dead fury filled her eyes, buit Kouga, not exactly the brightest person in the world simply grinned at this display.  
  
"Great, you will make the perfect.." Kouga was cut off by Kagome's fist.  
  
"You fucking bastard, I am not ever going to be yours, you got that." Kagome was still glaring every inch the predator.  
  
Kouga sat up, still grining. "You are perfect, all I have to do now is to take you."  
  
"No chance in hell." Kagome charged Kouga, pissed.  
  
Kouga, avoiding her claws grapled with her, trying to drag her to the ground. Kagome struggled but was pulled down, screaming all the way. Kouga got on top of her, but Kagome did have one advantage, kicking right in the balls. With his sudden slackening she managed to tumble over and get on top herself, slashing his face open with her claws. Kouga, still breathless managed to throw her away, then staggered up.  
  
"Well bitch, you certainly are very willfull, but this isn't over yet."  
  
Outside, a fearsome howl could be heard, several of the wolves in the cave coming to attention. Kagome and Kouga in his room heard it as well, Kagome smirking. Kouga simply shrugged.  
  
"He has to get through my tribe, I don't know what you are smiling about bitch."  
  
Suddenly yells and the sounds of battle came from the cave, it all ended rather quickly though. Kouga smirked, thinking that Inuyasha had been killed, imagine his surprise when Inuyasha walked into the room, holdin a bloody Tetsuiga. Kagome just stuck her tounge out at Kouga and walked up to Inuyasha, she grabbed his hair and pulled him into a fierce lingering kiss, extinguishing his anger and worry immediatly. Kouga growled, and charged. Inuyasha simply broke the kiss he was in with Kagome, pushing her behind him. He then dodged Kouga's kick, and brought his fist foward, breaking Kouga's jaw and throwing him into the wall of the cave. Inuyasha then brought his blade foward, ready to cleave the pitifull youkai in two.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome left the cave soon after, Inuyasha sheathing his sword. Once they left however, Inuyasha staggered, his blood loss begining to haunt him. Kagome stayed by his side, feeding him enough of her power to finally make the wound dissapear.  
  
Kagome grimaced at the amount of blood. "This would have been so much easier if we could have done it earlier."  
  
Inuyasha gave a short barking laugh as they began to walk back to the village "Well, you can't really do that when you are half dead, Kagome, besides, poison is very hard to deal with."  
  
Oichi had finally caught up with them, rather pleased that Kagome was in good spirits. "So, I take Kouga regrets capturing you now?"  
  
Kagome chuckled "That bastard isn't going to bother me again."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, then looked at Kagome "So tell me, how is it that you were so weak that that wimpy wolf could capture you."  
  
Kagome's tail twitched. "They surrounded me."  
  
"Feh, you are weak."  
  
Oichi winced, that was not the way to act when ones mate was in heat.  
  
Kagome growled. "You think you could do better?"  
  
"Damn straight." Was Inuyasha's cocky reply.  
  
Kagome grinned, showing off her fangs. "Lets test that, shall we?"  
  
Kagome then pounced at Inuyasha, who dodged away, still grinning. As the two ran off, Oichi sighed and continued to walk, they were acting like newly weds. Oichi then brightened, she loved children, and those two would definatly need some help if their child was anywhere near as bad as them. Now the only problem would probably be telling Sango and Miroku to wait, ah well, it wasn't that big of one. Maybe if she did this right she could have a human child to spoil as well.  
  
__________________________________________________ 


	43. Kirra

Hey there I think I am back to writing, and I promise that I will plan things a little better from now on, so I dont have to take a break from writing for so long. the last chapter was a lemon,hopefully Himiko will put it up soon, if not, then I can email it to you, some stories need something like that to help define the character interactions. Thank you forthe wonderfull reviews, and sorry for the delay in chapters, I promise to try my best to continue this story and finish it!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Come on, we have been gone for an entire week, they are bound to be worried about us!"  
  
"How can you still be up?! We had mabye four breaks in seven days!"  
  
"Well, I thought you said youkai have great stamina."  
  
*Groan* "We do, but who did you think did most of the work?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"You are going to be the death of me woman!"  
  
*Giggle* "Alright, come here, I will give you a hand."  
  
"Huh?! HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
"Well, you can get some rest while we go back!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha was not having a good day, especially slung over Kagome's shoulder, and too tired to do struggle to hard. Poor puppy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Oichi skipped through the town, fortunatly, the repairs hadnt been tohard, and with a youkai helping, even a fow youkai, the repairs had been rather quick. Oichi was very happy today, since she had help to defend the town, she had gotten some very nice treatment. She had gotten to induge in her favorite hobbie, spoiling human children rotten, she did this with a very large amount of delight. Her other hobbie was match making, she did this with an extreme sense of mischief. Currently she was working on Sango and Miroku, it took work, but it was very fun, and entertaining.  
  
Now her good mood got even better, Kagome and Inuyasha were returning, and from the smell of things, Kagome was pregnant. Now she would have a hanyou child to spoil!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha entered to cheers, several of the townspeople happy to see them both. Miroku and Sango came out from whatever they were doing, Sango giving Kagome a hug. Miroku kept his distance, giving them a greeting, jealous dog youkai were never a good thing to mess with.  
  
"Kagome, why did it take you so long to come back?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome gave a small grin, blushing slightly. "Well, we had to do something, and we also decided that we should go home for some time, then return to finish our hunt."  
  
Sango slumped, Kagome seeing this commented "Don't worry you can come with, and we will visit. Hey, maybe if you would have us we could live here!"  
  
Miroku ignoring the girls excited chatter went up to Inuyasha who had been hanging back. "So tell me Inuyuasha, what were you doing for a week?" He asked with a lecherous grin.  
  
Inuyasha growled, but was ruined from his fearsome image by a wide yawn. "None of your buisness Monk, and if you show me the nearest bed, I may not pound you."  
  
"Certainly Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome and Sango stopped slightly on realizing that Inuyasha had gone, but Oichi simply smiled slyly, "Tell me Kagome, how much sleep did you let him get?"  
  
Kagome shrugged "I think maybe eight hours, probably less."  
  
Oichi was stunned. Sango was confused. "Why would Inuyasha only sleeping eight hours today be bad."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango "I ment this week."  
  
Oichi shook her head. "It would figure, her first heat and she spent it a week with one of the hottest youkai in japan, and he happened to hae that kind of endurance. You know, Kagome, if he wasn't you, I would take him myself."  
  
Sango was beet red, Kagome was embarresed, and Oichi was envious. Youkai apparently were not that bashfull.  
  
-----------------------------the next day----------------------------------- -------  
  
"Really Inuyasha, I didn't know you had it in you, one week with Kagome, must have been pure nirvana."  
  
"Miroku, you are dangerously close to getting pounded."  
  
"What, I am simply envious at such stamina, every man would be proud of that."  
  
"Miroku, I am going to kill you if you don't stop."  
  
Inuyasha and the others were taking the trail back to the well, fortunatly it would take maybe a day at most to get there, and if it had taken any longer Miroku would be a very dead monk. Fortunatly for Miroku, the girls were farenough ahead that they didn't hear him. Kagome might, aswell as Oichi, but they hadn't said anything. Inuyasha looked foward, trying to determain their conversation.  
  
He was startled though to note that she had stoped and her tail was still, her ears twitching every which way. He stopped as well, trying to determain what had caused her to stop. He heard a cry coming from the forest, a low level youkai most likely. Kagome's stillness was unapparent, and when she darted away he was rather startled.  
  
He charged after her, wondering what could have caused that reaction, dimly registering the cries of the others. He found the reason soon afterwards, a fire cat was in its full form, trying to defend itself from a rather large snake youkai. The corpse of its mate was at the snakes feet, and it was bloodied itself, and very pregnant. Not a very good combanation. When he entered the scene Kagome had already gutted the snake, and was now trying to comfort the cat. It was heaving, having gone into labor from the shock. Inuyasha shook his head, she was going to die, but they may save the litter if they hurried. Ignoring both their cries he scooped up the cat.  
  
"Kagome, she is going to die, but if we can get her to Kade's we can save her children."  
  
Kagome nodded and raced after him, stoping for a moment to tell the others what had happened. Oichi managed to keep up with Inuyasha's flat out run.  
  
Bursting into Kaede's hut, and ignoring Kade's frightened squeek he demanded hot water and bandages, and for the next several hours he delt with the forced birth, a very hard one on both of them. Kagome didn't have time to question his knowledge, but helped in any way she could, mostly comforting the cat. Inuyasha managed to deliver the litter, though the cat herself didn't survive, she knew her children lived.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, Lost Star's lessons in first aid had helped tremendously. Seven fire cat kits were alive and mewing, some milk delivered by Kagome fed them, and Kade awwed over them. A tragic, but happy day.  
  
_____________________________________________________ 


	44. Kittens!

Ok, it is time for me to rant a bit, Lost Star is a MALE, I am MALE ARRRRRGGGG!!!  
  
sorry, thank you for reviews, new chappie now!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha watched the kittens playing with Kagome and Kaede, they were still very young, but they seemed rather rambuncious. The milk that Kagome had brought had helped them, but Inuyasha decided that he would need to get some more information from Lost Star about fire cat kittens. Sango though did have some knowledge about youkai, and said that a bit of blood in the milk would help. After checking with the others he decided to go through the well alone.  
  
Leaping through the well he found Lost Star waiting for him as usual.  
  
"Greatings Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey Lost, Icame to ask you about something, then we can talk again later."  
  
"Of corse, busy over there?"  
  
"Feh, do you really need to ask?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"What do you know about fire cat kittens?"  
  
Lost Star simply closed his eyes and thought. "I am assuming you want to know how to care for them? Age?"  
  
"Just born."  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Dead" Inuyasha was grim.  
  
Lost Star looked up slightly stunned. "The mother died in child birth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Damn, you will be lucky if one survives."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sigh, without the necessary nutrients from the mother, kittens will die. If you put blood in their milk, you can have one survive, with cat youkai blood maybe two or three. Kagome can help with that."  
  
Inuyasha had begun pacing as Lost Star explained, finally he growled out. "Isn't there a way to save them all?"  
  
LostStar sighed, then brightened. "Ashleige can help."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Actually that would be perfect," Lost Star continued "She has been driving me screwy trying to find things to do."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Inuyash was rather confused, and angry.  
  
"Ashleige wouldn't have much trouble getting through, and she has a thing for small animals."  
  
"Ok, you have got to be shitting me."  
  
"Huh?"Lost Star grinned, then chuckled. "Go ask her, if you aren't afraid, if you do she will help."  
  
"Oh, I amso going to kill you when I get back, where is she."  
  
After giving Inuyasha directions Lost Star sat back and chuckled. Kagome would kill Inuyasha if the kittens didn't survive, while Ashleige would probably help she would also beat Inuyasha's head in. The best part would be that Ashleige knew how to help without disturbing anything too important.  
  
------------------------------Ashleige----------------------------------  
  
Ashliege was going through her basic attack routine, fighting was a way of life for her. As she went through the familiar patterns a presence made its way into her conscious thoughts. It was Inuyasha, who seemed to be in a curious mix of anger and apprehension. She continued iwth her training, he could wait for now.  
  
"Oi, bitch!"  
  
He was rather impatient, but she didn't bother with him, continuing to swing her sword.  
  
"Lost Star said you know how to take care of fire cat kittens."  
  
Now this might be interesting, Lost Star knew she loved small animals, but he didn't anyone that. She was going to have to rip his head off after she was done with Inuyasha. She was almost done with her exercise, it could wait.  
  
"Oi bitch, are you even listening?!"  
  
Sigh, so impatient, with a quick movement her weapon was placed under his chin. Ashleige raised a delacte eyebrow. "Didn't you learn that I am always aware, just like you?"  
  
Inuyasha was unfazed "That wasn't the point, Kagome will kill me if those damned kittens dont survive."  
  
Ashliege laughed. "Very well, I can make sure that they live, besides, I haven't had a good fight in ages."  
  
"What do you do when I am not here?"  
  
"Rouge youkai extermanation, Lost Star cannot fight unless its to kill."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me, that isn't something you want to see."  
  
"Ok, how will you get through the well?"  
  
"The gods fear me, a well isn't something that can stop me."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes "I am just glad that I never act like you."  
  
_______________________________________________ 


	45. Through the Well Once More

^^ thank you for the reviews, I sometimes wonder if I even should put in an authors note, I do if only to show that I am reading the revews and such, right now the only thing that you should worry about is that I may have trouble continuing this story. Rest assured that I will finish this, it just might take awhile. As you will see, it is starting to wrap up, I will leave it open for a semi sequal, maybe showing their children.  
  
NOTE: SESSHOMARU ONLY NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Ashleige and Inuyasha arrived at the well house, waiting for them was Lost Star, watching and waiting patiently. Ashleige simply glanced at him and perched at the side of the well, looking down into it.  
  
"Will force work?" she asked looking down into it.  
  
Lost Star shrugged "It works by will, not force. We have faced trials greater than that."  
  
Ashleige sighed, with a slight smile "It would be nice to see those days again."  
  
"Nostolgia? From you? You are showing your age Ashleige."  
  
Ashleige shrugged again "Not all of us have the serenity and support that you have gained, Star."  
  
Lost Star looked at Ashleige with something indecipherable in his eyes."Ashleige?"  
  
"Permit me that one moment of weakness."  
  
"Always." Lost Star replied, giving a small smile.  
  
With this she jumped into the well, passing through it without an effort. Inuyasha in this exchange had kept quiet and watched. He knew they were old, they dropped hints their entire stay, and he was forced to wonder briefly how they worked through those years. He had the same thing to look foward to, and at times it had scared him, but with Kagome, he could deal. He approached the well, stopping next to Lost Star.  
  
"You are not coming back." Lost Star commented.  
  
Inuyasha was startled, looking at Lost Star "Feh, is it that obvious?"  
  
Lost Star shrugged "Not really, you are approaching the final few battles, good luck."  
  
Inuyasha looked up. "One of these days I want to know how old you are."  
  
"Good luck, we will meet again."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, jumping through the well, for the last time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Ashleige was sitting at the god tree when Inuyasha appeared, an uncharacteristic expression on her face as she looked up through the branches. As Inuyasha approached she got up and waited for him to lead the way. Not wanting to disturb her strange mood he simply motioned to her, leading the way to the town. The trip was silent, Ashleige's mood going back to normal as they approached. Kagome came out to great them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled "You have a way to help the kittens?"  
  
Inuyasha gestured to Ashleige who grinned and shrugged at Kagome's amazment. Ashleige walked into the hut, ignoring the others as she went to the kittens. They had their fur, having grown it in a matter of hours, and they did move around, but they were rather weak. Ashleige simply sat down, taking one out of Kaede's hand. This had stunned everyone, being rather surprised at the entrance.  
  
"Inuyasha who is she?" Oichi being the first to recover.  
  
Kagome answered "Her name is Ashleige, and be carefull around her, she is stronger that Inuyasha."  
  
Ignoring Inuyasha's angry tirade Miroku got up and approached her. "Greatings dear lady, my name is Miroku." Bowing low, he faced her and continued. "And might I ask you a very important question?"  
  
Ashleige paused in caring for the kitten to look Miroku straight in the eye, giving him an icy glare. After a second Miroku decided better of it and went and sat down. Sango and Oichi look curiously at Miroku, who shuddered slightly. They then looked at Kagome who shrugged. Inuyasha shrugged as well.  
  
A speck began to jump toward the house, going increadably fast for such a small size. Reaching the house it jumped into it, totaly ignoring the other inhabitants. It screamed out as it got near.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha!!! Lord Inuyasha!!!"  
  
"Myoga, what is it? Stop yelling!"  
  
"But my lord this is serious!!"  
  
"Well what is it?!"  
  
"The gates of the neatherworld have been breached! Fearsome demons are preparing to enter this world."  
  
"What, have you gone insane?!"  
  
Ashleige finished speaking to Kaede about caring for the kittens, they should be fine with he proper caring. A bonus was Kaede's miko powers, they could be used to strengthen them. She looked up at the flea's warning. Grabbing her compacted sythe she got up.  
  
"I have always wanted to be part of this battle, looks like I get the chance."  
  
_____________________________________________________ 


	46. Swords and Sesshomaru

^^ sorry for the lack of updates, I am kinda burning out when it comes to writing this story. Dont worry, Ill just have to keep working regaurdless of how I feel. Thank you for the reviews and I will finish this!!!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the halls, glancing every now and then at the servants scurring to do their chores. Frightening the servants actually was more of a force of habit, it kept them in line, and working hard. Sesshomaru actually had his mind on the three new additions to the household, Kagura, Kanna, and Rin.  
  
Rin was an actually very nice addition, she was merry and seemed to brighten up the entire house. Even Jaken seemed to be rather attached to the girl. Though Sesshomaru had no real idea why he had saved the child, he honestly didn't mind her around. Strangely enough she and Kanna got along well, Rin talked enough for both of them.  
  
Kanna was a rather interesting girl, Kagura had explained that she had no real will of her own, taking orders without question. The only reason that she had gotten in Sesshomaru's company was that Naraku's hold wasn't that strong if she wasn't in his presence. Sesshomaru actually seemed to have a slight weakness for children, and had managed to break any hold Naraku had on her. Interestingly enough she had then become rather attaced to Rin, following her around everywhere. Kanna didn't talk much, but she was very loyal to Rin. Actually it was a rather relief, with Kanna around he didn't have to worry much about Rin, Kanna was rather powerfull and even Sesshomaru would be hard pressed to win in a fight. It was a good thing that her attacks weren't offensive.  
  
Kagura was the real problem, she wasn't that obedient. Actually she was downright impudent, but she got the job done, and there was a wary respect. The only real reason she had teamedup with him was that she couldn't kill her former master, spirits were nearly impossible to banish. As it was she help in exchange for the protection that he could provide. She was strong enough that is was a rather good trade, especially because he disliked Naraku as much as she did.  
  
His revery was interrupted by Jaken scurring up to him. The little toad groveled well, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with his jabbering, a quick glare silenced him and made him get to the point. When he gave his message Sesshomaru began to walk faster, he would have to take Kanna, Kagura, and Rin. Kagura was a rather strong addition, and he wasn't going to leave Rin and Kanna where they could be in danger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
"You are a rather hard person to find old man" Sesshomaru glared at the bullish man in front of him, he would be dead if he wasn't the very best at his craft. Toutousai was best described as stubborn, and would never go against anything that would violate his code as a craftsman.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I am here to make a request, I want you to make me a blade that can kill, not this rather useless Tensaiga."  
  
"What are you talking about, that is a perfectly good sword!"  
  
"It cannot kill."  
  
"Sesshomaru, that sword is the brother to Tetsuigua, it is equal in power, you just have yet to master it."  
  
"So tell me then, how was my brother able to defeat me?"  
  
Toutousai looked up at the scowling Sesshomaru in surprise. Inuyasha being able to beat Sesshomaru was rather unprobable, especially with the huge difference in skill and tempermant. He would have to investigate this, but first he had to deal with Sesshomaru. He scowled, too many things that he needed to do.  
  
"Well, Lord, I may be willing to make a weapon fitting your wishes, but I have too many things to do today. Especially find my bastard apprentice, he has runoff saying something about proving that he was a better smith."  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged "I believe that apprentice of yours was out killing children to use their bodys in the creation of a weapon. He is no longer alive."  
  
"What!?" Toutousai was rather surprised, that was rather out of character "Well, with that information, I may create a sword for you, give me a moment to decide."  
  
"Very well, choose wisely." With that Sesshomaru walked back to where the others were staying, only to pick up the sound of battle.  
  
Cursing the swordsmakers choice of habitat he ran toward the sounds to come upon it. Several unusual youkai were attacking Kagura and the others, currently Kanna was able to protect Rin and Jaken with her mirror. There were several dead from the powerfull forces that she wielded. Jaken kept her back, burning the ones who got to close.  
  
The real fighting was being done by Kagura though, forcing those that Kanna had killed to rise and fight, with her wind capabilities she was decimating the youkai. Sending another tornado wirling she cursed, these youkai were very deadly, she already had several slices and cuts.  
  
Then sesshomaru entered the fray, transforming into his true, gigantic form he destroyed countless swarms. Unfortunatly they kept coming, he growled and motioned the others to get near by him, getting rather annoyed by th swarm of small ones.  
  
Then the leader showed, and the horde's origin became clear, they weren't youkai, they were demons. Creatures from hell, and a very bad thing. The leader was flame incarnate, carrying a wip and grinning demonicly, he was a s large as Sesshomaru himself. He swung at Kanna, trying to get to Rin. When it bounced back, hitting the demon himself he became enraged. Sesshomaru gave a battle cry himself, hatred pouring from every aspect of his body. Youkai and demons may be similar in appearace and temperment, but hate didn't come close to describing what they felt for demons.  
  
Sesshomaru charged, ripping into the demonic creature, who clasped its claws around his throat, trying to strangle him. Kague provided a timely distraction by sending a blade of wind at the demon, and payed for it. The demon threw Sesshomaru against a tree, and taking up his wip he slice Kagura in half, killing her instantly.  
  
Sesshomaru was irratated now, transforming back to human form and backhanding away one of the minor demons still lingering he charged, drawing his sword. With a quick swipe at Kagura he put it away and speed toward the demon. In this form his speed was far superior to the demon and it was unable to hit the youkai. His claws bagan to rend and tear, the poison from his one hand disintegrating the demon piece by piece. As the demon roared in rage, Kagura's tornado went toward it, sending a myriad of cuts across its body.  
  
With almost blinding speed Sesshomaru tranformed once more and charged, ripping out its throat. The demon gurgled and was still. Looking at the demon in disgust he motioned to Kagura.  
  
"Well done, we will be returning soon,after I get a sword from Toutousai. We have no time to bicker if we are to stop this invasion."  
  
Toutousai, had no real choice, they needed the power. He made the sword out of Sesshomaru's fang, but it did have a little twist, when Rin grew up it was to be hers, as the adopted daughter of the youkai lord.  
  
________________________________________________ 


End file.
